Kingdoms
by KittieBatch
Summary: Cierto día Loki recibió la noticia, se casaría con el heredero de un Reino vecino, se casaría con un Alpha desconocido y eso definitivamente no le agradó. Omegaverse. (Ambientado en la época actual)
1. El mejor de dos males

**Ninguno de los reinos mencionados en esta historia existen actualmente, las monarquías absolutistas a las que se hace referencia fueron abolidas en siglos anteriores. Los países en cuestión cuentan con Monarquías parlamentarias.**

 **Esta historia se encuentra ambientada en la época actual, por lo que el uso de tecnología y referencias a situaciones actuales serán recurrentes.**

 **El uso de la palabra "Mamá" será referente a la persona que gesta al bebé y da a luz, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer. SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, POR FAVOR NO LEAS LA HISTORIA, PUES ES ALGO RECURRENTE EN ESTA Y EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS. YA FUISTE ADVERTIDO/A**

 **El uso de la palabra "Papá" será referente a la persona que ayuda a la procreación del bebé, pero no lo gesta, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer. SI ESTO TE MOLESTA, POR FAVOR NO LEAS LA HISTORIA, PUES ES ALGO RECURRENTE EN ESTA Y EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS. YA FUISTE ADVERTIDO/A**

 **EL TEMA SOBRE EL LINAJE ANIMAL ESTÁ INSPIRADO DEL MANGA Y OVAS DE SEX PISTOLS, NO ME PERTENECE COMO IDEA ORIGINAL Y TAMPOCO PRETENDO HACERLES CREER ESO. SIN EMBARGO EL MANEJO DE LA MEZCLA ENTRE OMEGAVERSE Y CASTAS ANIMALES, AL MENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA ES RESUELTA POR MÍ PARA LOS FINES QUE PERSIGO.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE CONTENIDO ADULTO, POR LO CUAL, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD ESTOY OBLIGADA A INFORMARTE QUE A CONTINUACIÓN PUEDES ENCONTRARTE CON ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO, VIOLENCIA Y/O LENGUAJE SOEZ.**

 **NO SE PERMITE ADAPTACIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O PLAGIO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SIN MI PERSMISO. SI DESEAS TRADUCIRLA O ADAPTARLA CONTACTA CONMIGO DIRECTAMENTE.**

* * *

 **El mejor de dos males**

El grito del joven dejó a todos en el palacio sin saber a donde correr, conocían muy bien al pequeño Omega que se crió en esos muros y aquello no era un buen augurio. El joven de veinticinco años era el tesoro de la familia, Omega y el menor de la familia, bajo una línea de felinos. Jamás llegaría a gobernar, lo sabía y aunque no le hacía gracia tuvo que aceptarlo, mucho tuvo que ver en su sentimiento de resignación que su madre lo convenciera sobre el hecho que siempre tendría poder, aún si no fuese Rey, bueno en su caso, reina.

-En otros tiempos hijo mío, por el orden y naturaleza de ambos, te hubiesen casado con quien tu hermana designara para ti al acceder ella al trono- comentó Farbauti en esa ocasión y Loki lo observó con horror.

-No quiero el trono- dijo asustado y allí zanjaron el tema.

Loki siguió su vida y no consideró que llegaría el día en que su naturaleza volviese a jugarle en contra, sabía que desde su cuna, muchas personas deseaban aprovechar su linaje puro. Su línea sanguínea provenía de los mejores Alphas y Omegas de la casta de grandes felinos. Incluso llegaron propuestas para que brindase sus servicios como madre, no debía casarse, solo dar un hijo a un Alpha de otro reino y ellos se encargarán de su crianza. Pero sus padres no permitirían eso, no accederán a una cruza con ninguno de sus hijos. Hela no tardó en buscar una esposa, tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien de buena casta y que parecía tenerla más que enamorada, aunque se reservaba los mimos para la intimidad de su hogar, ellas vivían en el palacio, pero Loki prefería no acercarse a su lado del palacio pues su hermana era terriblemente territorial con su esposa, el mayor contacto que tenía con su cuñada era al encontrarse en los jardines y beber té, hablar de libros y reír de cosas sin sentido, aunque no lo aceptara, Hela estaba a gusto con la idea de su hermano haciendo compañía a su esposa, los Omegas solían entenderse entre sí y eso hacía también que él se preparase para cuando el tiempo de tener un esposo llegara.

-¡¿Esto es una broma?!- otro grito retumbó por las paredes del Castillo, la noticia no cayó en gracia al príncipe, se supone que vivían en un tiempo donde ya no eran bien vistos los matrimonios arreglados, y honestamente él no se creía preparado para casarse.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no tenemos otra opción- Farbauti lo veía con decisión, como Omega sabía que algunas decisiones son difíciles de aceptar y que algunos caminos deben tomarse para evitar desgracias.

-¿Estás diciéndome que como el príncipe de nuestro pueblo debo aceptar algo contra lo que todos los días digo estar en contra? ¿qué clase de persona seré?

-Todos hemos mentido- fue la respuesta de Hela quien parecía desinteresada en el tema.

-Hay otra opción, pero creo que la oferta de los Odinson es mejor- comentó Laufey con seriedad.

-Un noble de nuestro país quiere hacer un trato, su esposa es una beta y no deben tener hijos, pero ellos quieren tener dos o tres niños, él aún pertenece a la casta felina pero ella no, así que para no mezclar la sangre él vino a mi y como petición especial para el Rey solicita que basándonos en la leyes antiguas que aún no fueron abolidas o modificadas, seas tu quien se ocupe de darle hijos.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando papá? ¿Me dices que por una estúpida ley de cuando aún no existía la rueda ese viejo loco quiere que tenga a sus hijos? No soy una incubadora. No gracias.

-Eres el último Omega en la casta felina de sangre pura que sigue soltero Loki, hemos rechazado muchas propuestas, incluso de cruza con caninos de otros reinos, pero esto es algo que no podemos simplemente rechazar- explica Farbauti con calma, él tuvo la suerte de enamorarse de su Alpha, Laufey no parece ser el típico caballero, pero logró ganarse su corazón y puede admitir que es un buen esposo, antes de presentar el problema a Loki buscaron todas la formas de impedir que esa locura lo salpicara, pero tomar la petición del regente de Dinamarca es la mejor solución.

-¿Cuál es el truco?- tras unos momentos de meditación Loki decidió que si su madre ha puesto esa propuesta en sus manos existe alguna salvaguarda, algo que lo hará salir de esa locura.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay un truco?- pregunta Laufey curioso, su hijo es muy inteligente y siempre busca voltear las cartas a su favor.

-Es hijo mío, ambos- Farbauti señala a Hela y a Loki con orgullo haciendo que Laufey ría divertido porque su esposo es simplemente una Diva y Loki va por el mismo camino. -En un año deben tener un niño y si eso no pasa, el matrimonio se anula- menciona dirigiéndose directamente a Loki.

-¿Qué esconde Odinson?- Loki ahora está interesado, ¿qué aflige tanto al Rey de Dinamarca para aceptar un trato tan terrible?

-Es el hijo quien puso esa condición, se llama Thor y se encuentra en un predicamento parecido al tuyo- cuenta su padre soltando una carcajada.

-Prefiero ascender al trono que ser la concubina de un viejo- murmura tras pensarlo -acepto, volveré en un año tal y como me iré y después de eso haré lo que yo quiera.

-La idea es que te quedes- murmura Hela disimulando su preocupación, su hermano es demasiado inocente, aún carece de malicia para ver las intenciones de un Alpha cuando considera algo suyo, quiere advertirle que un matrimonio no es fácil, entonces recuerda lo que ha dicho su esposa la noche anterior cuando en la intimidad de sus habitaciones le ha contado el plan. _'No lo subestimes, él es quizás la persona más lista y astuta de todo el Reino y ¿qué te garantiza que ese Alpha llegue a considerarlo suyo? Loki se asegurará de que no le toque ni un cabello.'_

-No veo por qué deba hacerlo, sin hijos o un Alpha y con un rumor de esterilidad nadie va a quererme, mamá es listo para saber que las consecuencias me dejarán ser libre de decidir mi camino cuando todo acabe- Loki pensó rápidamente en el plan de su madre y todo parece perfecto.

-Estamos de acuerdo, la boda se realizará en Dinamarca al inicio de la primavera ¿quieres una reunión previa con tu prometido?- pregunta Laufey dispuesto a hacer la transición de su hijo lo más fácil posible.

-¿Tengo que reunirme con él? Podemos afinar detalles sin necesidad de vernos.

-En efecto, no debes verlo hasta la boda- agrega Farbauti -Ahora que estás oficialmente comprometido podemos rechazar cualquier otra oferta.

Y con esas palabras el destino de Loki se selló, tras pensarlo mucho el joven parecía bastante conforme con el trato, un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad, si no tenían herederos, porque él estaba seguro que no los tendrían, volvería a su país con un divorcio, el rumor de que no podía concebir y todo el alboroto sobre ser la incubadora de alguien se iría al demonio. En el fondo Loki sí que deseaba enamorarse, bajo esa capa de frialdad existía un ser romántico que solía fantasear con la idea del amor que leía en las novelas de su biblioteca personal. -Todo irá de acuerdo al plan- se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos esa noche, estaba convencido de que su plan funcionaría, un año se iría rápido.


	2. Festejos

_N.A._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado. Recuerden comentar, votar y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Besos!_

* * *

 **Festejos**

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, sí que lo emocionaba vestirse con el traje que el mejor de los diseñadores del reino preparaba para él, el diseño era hermoso y elegante, por todos lados llevaba su personalidad, un traje en tonos blancos, y joyería en oro y esmeraldas adornado sus cabellos. Todo estaba planeado, el velo sería simple, casi transparente, no quería nada conservador... De pronto se vio tan envuelto en la organización de su boda que se olvidó de los puntos importantes, no conocía a su futuro esposo y tampoco tenía intención de conocerlo. Por la mente de Loki pasaba la fantasiosa idea de que haría acto de presencia, se casaría y después pasarían un año apenas dándose los buenos días cuando se encontraran, jamás consideró que a la boda sigue una noche a solas como recién casados o una luna de miel, eso no existía en su cabeza y si no estaba allí, seguramente no sucedería.

Uno de los puntos importantes para Loki era el sitio donde vivirían, eso no fue un problema, la residencia que ocuparían no sería otra que el Palacio Real, a Loki le pareció buena idea, no quería estar a solas con su esposo tanto tiempo, allí se distraería y podría continuar con sus asuntos, además de poder visitar y ser visitado frecuentemente por sus conocidos. A él no le importaba las normas de la monarquía, viviría su vida tal como estaba acostumbrado y si no les gustaba, no sería su asunto. Ellos aprobaron esa petición sin más, así que Loki hizo una nueva, pidió algo que realmente necesitaba, una biblioteca, a lo que respondieron que se hallaban preparados para esa petición.

Los días y meses pasaron hasta que la primavera llegó y la boda se realizó, días antes a las nupcias el Omega empacó cosas indispensables, además de sus atuendos, incluyó un diario, un álbum de fotografías, algunas joyas, unas cartas, un relicario y una rosa seca, entre otras cosas. Su hermana lo acompañaría a Dinamarca pues fue citado a presentarse una semana previa para conocer a sus suegros y a la corte, sus padres y su cuñada llegarían el día previo a la boda. Aún parecía vivir en una burbuja, incluso cuando subió al avión, se despidió de su madre como quien se va de vacaciones por una semana. Hela no dijo nada por recomendación de su esposa, se limitó a guardar silencio y cuidar de su hermano, su papel principalmente sería el de representarlo frente a su prometido a quien no conocían y afinar los detalles de los acuerdos hechos previamente.

Al llegar a Palacio fueron recibidos por los Reyes, Odín y Frigga parecían ilusionados por la llegada del futuro yerno, aún siguiendo el protocolo, Loki fue guiado a la habitación en que se hospedaría hasta la boda, los sirvientes guardaron sus cosas a excepción de la maleta que Loki llenó de sus recuerdos, dio la orden de que nadie jamás la tocara y ante la mirada amenazante del futuro esposo del Príncipe nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, aunque aquello fue comentado por los pasillos y algunos se atrevieron a decir que seguramente guardaba un tesoro allí o un recuerdo muy grande.

Hela se reunió con quién sería su cuñado, era un Alpha tosco y rubio, musculoso, un buen ejemplar, pero nada excepcional a nivel intelectual, su hermano estaba hecho para otra clase de Alpha, uno que comprendiera sus gustos, que fuese capaz de seguir una conversación sobre el último libro que leyó, uno que no pareciera un simio rubio, pero las cosas estaban dichas y todo se trató de elegir el mejor de dos males, Hela conocía a su hermanito y sabía que se las arreglaría para que el año que pasaría siendo esposo de Thor no sea una carga. -Conoces el trato - comentó ella viendo a su cuñado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero tener una relación real con tu hermano, los Omegas no son lo mío, no me interesa - contestó con su voz gruesa, típica de un Alpha de buena casta, un digno representante de los felinos.

-Eso espero, o yo misma me encargaré de causarte el mayor tormento que jamás hayas experimentado - amenazó haciendo sentir su presencia de Alpha.

-Regresará a ustedes intacto, lo repito, no tengo interés alguno en él.

-Sé amable con él, no lo molestes, dale su espacio y quizás hasta se caigan bien. Es todo, nuestro reino pone en tus manos a nuestra joya más preciada, el último descendiente de una casta pura de felinos. Cuando se separe de ti, será libre de elegir con quien unirse. ¡Buena suerte Alpha! -Ella se puso de pie y dio una palmada en su hombro saliendo de la habitación.

Thor hasta ese punto de su vida estaba convencido de que los Omegas no son para él, a pesar de ser muy popular y codiciado, él prefería la compañía de una Beta atractiva, sin embargo ahora estaba atrapado por un año en un matrimonio que no tendría nada de real. Era lo mejor, llegaría el día que buscaría a alguien de quien enamorarse, pero aún no llegaba ese día y su pueblo presionaba por un matrimonio y los nobles aspiraban a presentar a sus hijos e hijas en edad de matrimonio, al principio fue divertido, pero después hasta la prensa lo usaba de comidilla y tener al mejor Omega de la casta felina como esposo seguramente haría que lo dejen en paz. La cláusula de los hijos era una tontería para dar una razón de peso a la anulación.

Sólo esperaba que el Omega no fuese insoportable, un crío mimado como todos los Omegas que conocía. Por todo el Palacio corría rumores sobre ese Príncipe extranjero que se casaría con su consentido heredero al trono, pero nada terrible.

Pronto llegó la boda, él día ansiado con nobles viniendo de todos lados, ambos reinos estaban de fiesta, la boda estaba planeada a tan gran detalle que sobrepasaba el cuento de Hadas, la Unión sería televisada, algo que hacía sentir nervios a los novios. Loki llegó a la Iglesia de Mármol vestido con un elegante traje blanco con una cola vaporosa, un velo casi transparente y un ramo de flores lleno de colores, la riqueza y elegancia destacaban en él, las joyas que cubrían su cuerpo demostrando su cuna noble. Thor vio a su futuro esposo cuando la marcha nupcial inició y Loki caminó hacia él. Tuvo que admitir que jamás se esperó tanta belleza en su futuro esposo, el aroma de las flores lo hizo reaccionar.

La voz del Obispo parecía lejana y Loki parecía impaciente por llegar al final, algunas veces fijaba su mirada en su futuro esposo, el Alpha era bastante atractivo, pero eso no era relevante. -Acepto- dijeron ambos cuando decisiva llegó. Entonces las cosas se pusieron incomodas, llegó el momento en que debían sellar su Unión con el tradicional beso. Thor lo vio dudoso por un momento y Loki levemente indicó que estaba bien, era parte del show. Thor tomó entonces por la cintura a Loki y lo atrajo tan cerca de su cuerpo que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento que pudieron disfritar, Loki correspondió de forma torpe a la demanda de los labios de su ahora esposo, esos labios estaban llevándolo por el camino del placer y sólo cuando el obispo aclaró la garganta se separaron, intentando olvidar lo bien que se sintió ese beso.

Salieron de la Iglesia bajo los vítores del pueblo Danés que celebraba en todos los sitios de Copenhague la Unión Real. En un carruaje se alejaron de la muchedumbre hasta el Palacio donde se hará la recepción. Ellos no hablaron en todo el camino, no se tocaron, casi no se vieron, al llegar fue que volvieron a tener contacto, Thor lo ayudó a bajar del carruaje y pronto fueron recibidos por los invitados. Entonces Loki se aferró a Thor, saludaban a todos y sonreían, fue cuando el Alpha casi se cae con la cola del traje de Loki que se rompió el hielo.

-Lo siento- murmuró el Omega y su voz fue como una corriente fresca.

-¿Cómo puedes moverte con eso?- Preguntó el rubio jugando con esa cola vaporoso.

-Estuve ensayando - sonrió orgulloso -No es fácil no golpear a alguien así, pero creo que la sacaré.

-¿Te ayudo? Puedo arrancar esa cosa de un tirón.

-No es necesario, tiene un broche- y entonces Loki alzó las caderas un poco y así quitó la cola del traje y Thor tuvo que desviar la mirada sorprendido al notar por primera vez las verdaderas dimensiones de las caderas de su esposo.

La noche continuó y tras un baile bastante torpe como pareja que los hizo reír, copas y copas de vino y otros bailes con su familias, se retiraron a los aposentos que albergarán su primera noche de matrimonio. Loki se despojó del traje de novio y se dispuso con una pijama simple, nada sexy a decir verdad, no pensaba usar la lencería que alguien dejó en el vestidor de su enorme armario. Al volver Thor luchaba por quitarse el traje -Buenas noches - murmuró colocándose bajo las mantas, Thor respondió con un gruñido y tras sacarse el traje y medio ebrio también se metió a la cama, así pasaron su primera noche de bodas, sin tocarse, sin amarse, como cualquier otra noche de sus vidas.


	3. Primavera

_**Gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia, no lo tenía planeado pero después me di cuenta que puede funcionar, así que voy a inspirar un poco la personalidad de Loki en Diana de Gales o La Princesa Diana, sin teorías locas o misterios, únicamente en el punto de la filantropía. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_

* * *

 **-Primavera-**

Al despertar, el aroma de la primavera lo hizo sonreír, podía oler las flores tan cerca, esa fragancia dulce que proviene de las flores que apenas asomaron su naturaleza al mundo, el aroma se coló en sus pulmones y causó una sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó un poco más en la cama y la intensidad del aroma aumentó, lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aquel dulce aroma provenía de su ahora esposo, los cabellos de Loki promovían aquella fragancia, su melena negra relucía por las almohadas, aspiró un poco más de aquella fragancia y fue cuando escuchó un suspiro proveniente del Omega y después lo vio salir de la cama con pasos lentos, ahora podía apreciar mejor al joven.

-Eitt ár ... nýtt ævintýri ...- lo escuchó murmurar en su idioma natal al caminar hacia el balcón de la habitación y dejar entrar los rayos del sol. Thor no tenía interés en crear un romance con su esposo, o de intentar tener hijos, pero quizás si le gustaría ser su amigo, llevarse bien, no tenían que vivir en silencio por un año.

-Buenos días- dijo desde la cama con la voz rasposa.

-Los campos florecieron- comentó Loki sin siquiera voltear, se hallaba perdido en la magnífica vista de los campos cubiertos de color.

-Tenemos una hermosa primavera- Loki no respondió, sin embargo volteó con una sonrisa suave que iluminaba su rostro. Thor comprendió porqué tantas personas intentaron tener hijos con él, era quizás, el Omega más hermoso que viera jamás. Él sabía que algunas veces la belleza jugaba en contra de los Omegas, estaba al tanto de las razones que empujaron al príncipe a casarse con él y en cierta forma sentía pena por él.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del desayuno, fueron instruidos en las tradiciones, ya que decidieron no ir de Luna de miel a ningún lugar, por el momento, ellos tenían la libertad de pasar tiempo en sus aposentos disfrutando como la pareja bendecida por la unión sagrada, que formaban, sin embargo no pasarían el tiempo buscando un heredero, Loki tenía sus propias cosas en qué ocuparse. Loki abrió la puerta y una de las personas del Servicio Real entró con un carrito lleno de platos con el desayuno, que sirvió en la terraza y en silencio abandonó los aposentos de los recién casados. -Café- dijo ilusionado Loki al sentir el aroma a comida, la noche anterior bebió tanto y casi no comió nada. De la maleta que aún descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, extrajo un libro y fue hacia la terraza sentándose con tranquilidad. -¿Te dormiste?- preguntó.

-¿Eh? No, no, solo estaba pensando en tomar una bata... -Thor se dio cuenta entonces que, a diferencia de Loki quien llevaba puesta una pijama decente que no dejaba ver más allá de lo necesario de su cuerpo, él estaba casi desnudo, no quería dar el mensaje equivocado al Omega.

-No te preocupes por mí, supongo que vamos a vernos desnudos en algún momento ¿no?- comentó sin mayor interés -Aunque no lo parezca, estamos casados.

-Eso explica el anillo en mi dedo- comentó en una carcajada el rubio saliendo de la cama únicamente en ropa interior, Loki parecía bastante indiferente a él y eso realmente le agradaba.

-También tengo uno de esos- comentó leyendo su libro y bebiendo su café -Por cierto, soy Loki Laufeyson, Príncipe del Reino de Islandia, veinticinco años, graduado en Ciencias Polícitas, Literatura e Historia... desde ayer también soy el esposo del Príncipe del Dinamarca gracias a mi condición de Omega de la casta felina- se presentó cuando el rubio tomó asiento, extendió su mano ofreciendo un saludo formal.

-Thor Odinson, hijo único de Odín y Frigga, Regentes de Dinamarca, eso me convierte en el Príncipe heredero al trono, graduado en Ciencias Políticas, Diplomacia y otras cosas que no recuerdo ahora, desde ayer contraje nupcias con el Príncipe de Islandia, gracias a mi condición de Alpha, heredero al trono y Digno representante de la casta felina, me encuentro en este asunto, será un año divertido -se presentó estrechando la delicada mano de su esposo.

-Entonces... Thor, tenemos un trato que respetaremos por nuestro bien, dormir en la misma cama es algo inevitable, pero no tiene que pasar nada más que eso, sé que no tienes interés en Omegas y eso es un alivio, tampoco tengo interés en ti, ante la sociedad seremos el matrimonio que esperan ver, seguiremos los protocolos... -decía Loki dispuesto a establecer la naturaleza de su relación, no quería confusiones, malentendidos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, solo debo pedirte un poco más de esfuerzo por lucir felices en los festejos por el aniversario de bodas de mis padres, puedes disponer de tu tiempo y actividades como gustes, siempre que no rompan con la imagen social que acodamos proyectar- a Thor le gustaba la dirección que tomaba aquello, reglas claras, Loki sabía porqué estaba allí, eso era bueno -Y aunque es penoso mencionarlo, nada de amantes, no es personal, pero sería un escándalo si el nuevo Príncipe de Dinamarca, quien espera el pueblo que gobierne junto a su siguiente Rey, es sorprendido en un escándalo de cama.

-No te preocupes, tener un amorío no está incluido en mi lista de cosas a hacer este año, no está de más que te recuerde que exijo lo mismo, nada de amantes, por las mismas razones que has expuesto, además eso causaría preocupación a mi pueblo y a mi familia, no quiero ser un problema para ellos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tener un comportamiento digno es un compromiso que pienso cumplir- sonrió Thor mostrando una sonrisa amplia que se asemeja a un depredador. Algo típico de un Alpha.

Tras aquella conversación comentaron algunas cosas más de la boda, para gusto de Loki, su esposo resultó ser una persona bastante divertida, disfrutaba decir tonterías que hacían que riera, acompañaron el desayuno entre bromas y datos sobre sus vidas. Sus risas podían escucharse más allá de sus aposentos, causando tranquilidad a los habitantes del Palacio, que interpretaron aquello como los juegos de un par de enamorados, aunque solo se reían de la tira cómica del periódico. Tras el desayuno Loki desapareció en la Biblioteca personal que prepararon para él, únicamente debía abrir una puerta en sus habitaciones y allí la encontró. Thor volvió a la cama a seguir durmiendo, aún podía percibir el aroma de las flores impregnado en las almohadas, la silueta de Loki dibujada por las sábanas. Pasaría un año hasta que Thor volviese a dormir solo.

En cada tiempo de comida se repitió el vals, alguien entraba, servía la comida y se marchaba sin decir nada. Así pasó una semana entera, en que Loki pasaba sus días leyendo, hablando con Thor, comiendo y durmiendo, eran unas vacaciones excepcionales que terminaron pronto, comenzaba aburrirse para el final de la semana, sin embargo ya no necesitaban estar dentro de la habitación, Thor volvió a sus ocupaciones normales y Loki decidió visitar ese campo de flores que solía ver desde su habitación- ¿Desea compañía, Majestad? -preguntaban algunas personas del servicio pero él las rechazaba, necesitaba un momento solo, despejarse de los últimos acontecimientos y planear su próxima visita a sus padres, incluso extrañaba a su hermana mayor y eso es decir mucho.

-Te veo perdido ¿qué pasa?- Frigga se acercó a él una tarde en que deambulaba por los jardines.

-Solo pienso, perdone por preocuparla- aún no sabía como tratar con su suegra, era extraño, debería acostumbrarse.

-Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tus pensamientos vuelan a otro sitio ¿tanto deseas volver a tu país?

-Es algo normal, mi familia, mi pueblo... sentir nostalgia por ellos es algo que puedo permitirme.

-Este también es tu pueblo, ellos te respetan como su príncipe, ¿a qué le temes pequeño? veo una sombra en tus ojos.

-Soy un ave de paso, no deseo que al marcharme cause un mal a su gente, mantenerme al margen haré más fácil el alejarme cuando todo termine.

-Al contrario de lo que crees, ellos se sentirán despreciados si ahora decides ocultarte, quieren verte, escucharte, contarte sus problemas. El pueblo Danés te esperó por muchos años, no huyas de ellos.

-¿Por dónde debería empezar, no tengo claro siquiera mis funciones como esposo del futuro Rey?

-Thor no es precisamente el hombre más comunicativo, pero puedes empezar acompañándome a tomar el té con los líderes de algunas organizaciones que desean hablar sobre problemas de legislación injusta hacia Omegas, será mejor que sean escuchados por alguien que puede entenderlos, que quizás los entiende mejor que yo.

-Usted es una Omega ¿cómo no podría comprenderlos?

-Me casé por deseo propio con el hombre que elegí, tu en cambio has visto la parte cruel de nacer Omega.

Loki emitió un suspiro y las palabras de la Reina calaron en él, ella tenía razón, mucha razón sobre el asunto, ahora estaba en un puesto privilegiado, cerrar los ojos a las necesidades del aquellas personas que esperan ayuda sería una tontería, un año era tiempo suficiente para ayudar al pueblo que le encomendaron, después revolucionaría la legislación del propio. -¿Debo ponerme algo especial para esa reunión?

-Una sonrisa y algo casual- Frigga se hallaba contenta con la disposición de su yerno para asistir a los asuntos del Reino, ella sabía muy bien que Loki se hallaría mejor ocupando su tiempo en algo que diera sentido a su estancia, Farbauti aconsejó eso a Frigga, pidió también que cuidara de Loki en su estancia en Dinamarca.

El joven asintió y volvió a sus habitaciones para darse un baño y prepararse, peinó sus cabellos en una delicada trenza que cubría parte de sus largos y oscuros cabellos, perfumó su cuerpo con el aroma de las flores y se vistió con un atuendo sencillo, adornado con un colgante dorado y verde, agregó a su atuendo un abrigo ya que el viento comenzó a soplar y temió que el frío cayera. Loki resultaba hermoso en cualquiera de sus facetas, no importaba si llevaba puesta la pijama o un elegante traje, él simplemente deslumbraba con su belleza, el tema era comentado por todos los rincones del país, una revista consiguió algunas fotografías del Príncipe creando un artículo sobre su vida y de pronto existía una fiebre por el nuevo miembro de la familia real, Thor no tuvo una idea de cuanto gustaba Loki hasta que su propio padre habló del tema diciendo que necesitarían hacer una entrevista a su esposo para darle gusto a las personas.

Sus pensamientos rondaban aquello cuando se topó con su esposo en el pasillo, lo vio arreglado y la duda creció en él ¿a qué se debía tanto despliegue de buen vestir? -Oye Thor ¿no luzco como un niño? no quiero dar esa impresión.

-¿Impresión? ¿A quién?- preguntó confuso el Alpha repasando con la mirada a su esposo, Loki estaría bien incluso con una bolsa de basura, pero ¿a dónde se dirigía tan emocionado?

-¿Acaso tu madre no te dijo? Tomaremos el té con los líderes de unas organizaciones que quieren hablar de algunos asuntos sobre los derechos de los Omegas- comentó animado y Thor lo observó curioso, no creía que su esposo fuese a demostrar interés tan pronto por las cosas del Pueblo Danés.

-Creo que te encuentras adecuado para tomar el té con ellos- animó al joven -cuando vuelvas hay un asunto que quiero tratar, una propuesta... y no, no atenta contra nuestro contrato.

-Bien, hasta luego cariño- bromeó el moreno dando una caricia en el brazo de Thor haciendo que el Alpha se confunda por unos segundos, después se dio cuenta de la broma e incluso guiñó un ojo como despedida.

-Pásalo bien- se despidió de su esposo y volvió a la habitación, era difícil procesar que otra persona se movía por ese mismo sitio, que compartían cama y que llevaba el anillo de la familia Real como símbolo del matrimonio. Thor no tenía en planes casarse tan pronto y menos con un desconocido, entonces un día tuvo que tomar una decisión para evitar cometer un verdadero error, cuando sus padres pusieron frente a él la idea de solicitar la mano del Príncipe de Islandia se sintió molesto, él no creía capaces a sus padres de meterse en su vida, sin embargo, Frigga le explicó la situación, podía solicitar su mano para un matrimonio real, aunque dudaban que él aceptara o podían ayudarse a escapar de la presión, casarse sin estar obligados a nada y después separarse con discreción. Thor optó por la segunda opción y pronto recibieron respuesta de los Reyes de Islandia aceptando la propuesta y explicando las condiciones que requería su hijo para hacer su estancia mucho más placentera.

En la mesita de noche del lado de Loki podía ver un libro, un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, constantemente veía a Loki anotar cosas, parecía ese tipo de persona que jamás para, que siempre está en un mundo diferente de conocimientos que Thor jamás visitaría, en ese sentido se parecía a su madre, ella era muy asidua de la lectura y la investigación. -Un año- murmuró sentándose en la terraza y observando a todos ir y venir en el Palacio, pronto se celebraría el aniversario de sus padres y los festejos siempre eran un acontecimiento para el Reino. Pensando en sus padres Thor se quedó dormido, fue hasta que alguien lo movió que abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo- no era otro que Loki -Es hora de cenar -comentó, Thor se estiró y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Cómo fue todo?

-Para ser la primera reunión, encuentro útil la información que brindaron, estudiaré la legislación del país, es una situación que debe terminarse -dijo con convicción yendo a ponerse la pijama -Imaginé que sería mejor si comentabas ese asunto que mencionaste antes a la hora de la cena, así que pedí que nos sirvieran aquí, me disculpé con tus padres por no pasar tiempo con ellos y están bien con eso. Además... te vi cansado. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas?- comentó confuso.

-Supongo que solo lo sé, no importa en realidad- Loki se adentró en el cuarto de baño lavando su rostro con cuidado dando tiempo a Thor para ponerse la pijama y dejar que el servicio pase a servir la cena para ambos -Por cierto ¿qué puede agradar a tus padres como regalo?

-No lo sé... Lo pensé esta tarde pero no tengo una buena idea sobre su regalo- comentó desde la mesa esperando por él.

-Yo estuve hablando con tu madre esta tarde y habla de tu padre con mucho amor, quizás si damos algo más personal, algo que los haga recordar su amor... ¿tienes una idea de algo así?

-No lo sé, lo pensaré un poco más, tenemos tiempo aún- vio al Omega sentarse a la mesa y el aroma de la primavera lo acompañó- ¿Te gustan las flores, no?

-Su aroma es algo único... y si lo dices por mi colonia, es la forma de ocultar mi aroma, no quiero ser una molestia, algunos Alphas reaccionan mal al aroma de los Omegas cuando están constantemente tomando supresores, la mezcla química del aroma natural y el medicamento irrita las fosas nasales, así que me ocupé de no causarte una molestia extra- comentó iniciando a comer.

-Es una colonia peculiar, jamás sentí un aroma tan vívido a flores...

-Fue un regalo que me hizo una joven de la corte hace años, ella hacía perfumes para ayudar a su familia y después ingresó a nuestro servicio, entonces me obsequió esto en un cumpleaños, pidió disculpas por no poder darme algo mejor, ella era una chica muy dulce... el aroma me conquistó y decidí que no volvería a probar más perfumes, era el indicado para mí, los nobles se enteraron de sus habilidades, así que decidimos impulsar carrera como perfumista y ahora es la marca líder en Islandia y otras partes de Europa.

-¿Crees que diseñe algo para mí?

-Seguramente, la haré venir pronto para que haga algo para ti- sonrió sin dejar de comer.

-Ahora que hablas de hacer venir a alguien, me temo que debo informarte que de pronto eres una celebridad en el Reino, las personas están ansiosas por conocerte, lo que vistes, lo que piensas... Mi padre desea que concedas una entrevista a una cadena de Televisión, ellos quieren seguirte desde que te levantas hasta que te acuestas, un día de tu vida, hablar contigo, que las personas te conozcan.

-¿Conocerme? Me vieron en la boda.

-No es necesario, quieren verte haciendo algo más que casarte con su heredero.

-Bien, podemos hacerlo, pero nada de colarse a nuestras habitaciones, quiero mantener esto libre del escrutinio social... Y yo elegiré a la persona que me entreviste.

-Sí, su majestad- bromeó Thor -Cómo usted diga.

-Cállate- se echó a reír -Ah y tu no te salvas de aparecer en ese documental o reality, lo que quieran hacer... eres mi esposo después de todo.

-¿Cómo podría negarme?

-Tengo una petición también, necesito con urgencia conocer al pueblo Danés, quiero salir del Palacio y conocer las calles, los lugares... sin escoltas, sin fanfarria, sin un séquito cuidándome. Básicamente quiero hacer turismo.

-Es un poco difícil lo que propones... disfrazarse y correr riesgos innecesarios.

-No voy a disfrazarme, voy a salir tranquilamente del Palacio a conocer el mundo, si voy a cuidar al pueblo Danés necesito conocerlos tal y como son, hablar con ellos no aquí, sino en las calles, en los restaurantes, en los parques ¿Comprendes? No quiero un trato especial.

-Eres especial Loki, eres un Príncipe- Thor no podía comprender a qué se refería el joven.

-Por gracia bendita tengo un lugar privilegiado Thor, pero no seré un esposo de anaquel.

-Eres testarudo.

-Es mi forma de hacer las cosas.

-Bien, pero yo te acompañaré, eres un Omega sin marcar, el último felino sin marcaje, tampoco será bien visto si llevas un collar, así que iré contigo, después del aniversario de mis padres cumpliremos este capricho tuyo.

-No es un capricho Thor, es un bien y estoy de acuerdo, me dará tiempo para conocer la legislatura de Dinamarca a fondo y decidir los lugares que vamos a visitar... Gracias por venir conmigo.

-Prometí a tu hermana que te cuidaría, no quiero imaginar si algo te pasa, ella podría matarme.

-Si hablas de Hela, la muerte sería un regalo, teme a aquellas cosas que te haría con vida.

Thor suspiró agotado, sentía que más que una cena con su esposo aquello fue una visita de negocios y Loki ganó, de todas las formas posibles, él se aseguró de ganar. Cuando sus padres le advirtieron del carácter especial del Omega y lo inteligente que podía ser, jamás imaginó que daría prueba de sus habilidades en los primeros días de matrimonio. Esa noche, cuando ya se hallaban bajo las mantas, Thor apreció con nuevos ojos la silueta del hombre que dormía a su lado, nada en su apariencia delicada daba un indicio del carácter fuerte y obstinado que albergaba en su interior.

Sintió la tentación de tocar sus cabellos, de rozar su piel y asegurarse que era real y no un sueño, Thor jamás imaginó encontrarse con alguien tan peculiar como Loki, dio un suspiro y con curiosidad jugó con un mechón del hermoso cabello negro de su esposo, el Omega se removió en la cama dejando al descubierto su cuello, entonces Thor pensó en que el día que Loki lleve una marca en ese sagrado punto será únicamente porque así lo deseó, porque el Alpha que va a convertirlo en su compañero para toda la vida lo merece. Él quisiera tener la seguridad que tiene Loki para ir por el mundo poniendo sus propias reglas. Pasó sus dedos por la piel desnuda del hombro de su esposo y lo sintió estremecer, se alejó casi asustado y una pregunta saltó a su cabeza ¿Todos los Omegas son así? con aquello dando vueltas en su cabeza cayó dormido, con sus dedos aún sujetando los cabellos de Loki.


	4. El Príncipe

**_Gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 **-El Príncipe-**

Loki abrió los ojos desde muy temprano, consideró quedarse en cama, sin embargo se aventuró hacia el baño tomando una ducha y vistiéndose para el nuevo día, Thor aún descansaba así que con suavidad se deslizó hacia su biblioteca personal donde se encerró para seguir explorando la legislación danesa. Tomaba notas y escribía una que otra sugerencia o duda sobre la traducción correcta de alguna palabra que desconocía, después preguntaría a Thor, él lo ayudaba mucho con cosas del idioma que algunas ocasiones desconocía. Y no es que no dominara la lengua danesa, sin embargo, sus conocimientos de algunas palabras antiguas era pobre.

-¿Buenos días?- la voz ronca y gruesa de su esposo lo hizo saltar de su asiento.

-Buenos días ¡me asustaste!- reclamó recuperando la calma al ver como ese hombre con los cabellos revueltos y en ropa interior se acercaba a él aún adormilado.

-Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme que estás bien, tu lado de la cama está frío ¿hace cuánto te levantaste?

-Cerca de las cinco, no podía seguir durmiendo y decidí invertir mi tiempo en algo productivo- Thor tomó asiento a su lado y sin mucho pudor lo rodeó con un brazo, para Loki la anatomía del Alpha aún lo confundía, es decir, los pocos acercamientos que tuvo antes con Alphas se trataron de mujeres y ninguna tenía los brazos tan grandes como su esposo. Llegaría el día que alguien disfrute de ellos, pero Loki no sería esa persona.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- ofreció el rubio al observar una lista de palabras anotadas.

-¿Puedes decirme qué significan?

-Claro, es un danés muy antiguo pero las conozco- comentó el Alpha tomando la lista y explicando palabra por palabra, su uso y todo lo que Loki deseara saber, el brazo del rubio no se apartó en ningún momento del talle de su esposo, debía admitir que pasar tiempo con Loki era relajante, había aprendido algunas cosas sobre como comportarse con Omegas, hasta su boda, a Thor el tema lo tenía sin mucho cuidado, sin embargo Loki hizo que se diera cuenta que no puede ignorar a esa parte de la población, que no le agrade la idea de hacer vida junto a un Omega no significa que deba olvidarse de ellos y sus necesidades, para Thor, ver a alguien de otro Reino ocuparse con tanta devoción de su Pueblo le hizo sentir que necesita cambiar.

En algún momento Thor descansó su mentón en el hombro de su esposo, el aroma de las flores volvió a él haciéndolo aspirar profundo, pronto se había acostumbrado a que su cama tuviera ese aroma dulce y suave, definitivamente Loki escogió el mejor aroma para enmascarar el suyo. -Loki... ¿puedo preguntar algo?- susurró y sintió asentir a su esposo que seguía anotando palabras en su lista -¿A qué hueles?

-Creo que a flores... como siempre- comentó sin poner mucha atención a que su esposo intentaba captar su verdadero aroma.

-No hablo de tu perfume, hablo de tu aroma real... los Omegas tienen aromas muy particulares, y desde que te conocí jamás lo he sentido.

-Eso es porque mi perfume y los supresores hacen un trabajo increíble ocultándolo, entre otras cosas que utilizo... El aroma de un Omega es algo molesto si no te gusta convivir con nosotros, te expliqué antes que no quiero incomodarte.

-Y lo agradezco- murmuró sin apartarse de él, dejando que una de sus manos se deslice tímidamente por la delgada cintura de Loki, al tocar esa parte del cuerpo de su esposo sintió un cosquilleo extraño, no fue desagradable, simplemente extraño -Pero estoy haciendo un intento de mejorar mi interacción con Omegas y quizás debería comenzar contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Loki observó a su esposo sin comprender nada, no era consciente de lo cerca que estaban, de los brazos del Alpha rodeándolo, casi reclamando el por qué se hallan siempre tan lejos.

-Digo que no tienes que esconder tu aroma si es por mi causa...

-No quiero volver incómoda la forma en que nos relacionamos, compartimos cama Thor, se impregnará a ti.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo, haces tantas cosas por ayudar a mi gente, más de las que yo hago, no quiero que encima de todo tengas que ocultarte, eres el Príncipe, el ejemplo a seguir de muchas personas, tú más que nadie tiene derecho a ser libre- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Loki, no porque tenía la opción de no usar los supresores, sino porque Thor por primera vez desde que se casaron tenía en cuenta el hecho de que son esposos.

-A decir verdad, no siempre he usado supresores, tomé medidas para este año... no me gusta tomarlos cada día de mi vida, saber que puedo no tomarlos todos los días es un alivio.

-¿Un alivio? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te hacen mal?

-En realidad sí, no solo a mí, a todos los Omegas, nosotros tenemos que ocultar nuestro aroma con supresores, los genéricos no siempre funcionan, así que se acude a otros de mayor impacto pero que también presenta mayores riesgos, los collares pueden ser muy caros, y el uso frecuente de supresores puede causar muchos problemas, cáncer, desajustes hormonales, incluso infertilidad.

-No sabía que esas cosas pasan Loki, con mucha más razón no los uses, no arriesgues tu salud por una tontería mía. ¿Comprendido?

-A partir de hoy solo los usaré para evitar la época del celo, no queremos que eso suceda, no es parte del trato- Thor afianzó el agarre en la cintura de Loki, algo en él se sintió molesto, pero no fue consciente de ello, simplemente fue una sensación que se instaló.

Así permanecieron por largos minutos hasta que los llamados insistentes a la puerta de sus habitaciones interrumpieron esa atmósfera pacífica que los cubría.

-El desayuno- murmuró Loki y ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación, ese tiempo juntos resultó muy agradable. Thor abrazó a su esposo con fuerza antes de alejarse e ir a abrir.

-¿Vienes a desayunar?- Thor llamó desde la terraza y Loki se puso en pie yendo a él, algo había cambiado entre ellos, se sentía en el ambiente, incluso todas las personas de Palacio se sentían de mejor humor.

Esa tarde, cuando Loki analizaba los planes sobre lo que debían hacer para abolir las leyes que aún restringen la libertad de los Omegas, cuando un Alpha rubio apareció en el salón -¡Volví!- su voz irrumpió la quietud del recinto haciendo que Loki derrame su taza de té sobre la mesilla.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- regañó sin molestarse en voltear siquiera hacia el culpable.

-Así que este es el delicado ejemplar que mi primo se consiguió- el rubio se acercó a Loki tomando una de sus manos y dejando un beso en su dorso -Encantado de conocerte Príncipe, si no estuvieras casado con mi primo, no volverías a dormir en meses...

-¡Suéltame!- exigió alejando su mano sin mucho cuidad -¿quién demonios eres?

-Vaya carácter, soy Fandral, primo de tu esposo, así que tu eres mi primito ahora ¿no vas a darme un cálido recibimiento?- sonrió coqueto sin dejar de repasar con la mirada al Omega que llegó a convertirse en el esposo de su primo.

-Eres un idiota- murmuró despectivo intentando pasar de él, sin embargo lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Mi primo tiene tanta suerte, que daría yo por hacerte tantas cosas- susurró en su oído acariciando su espalda.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó molesto empujándolo para apartarlo.

-Por ahora, un Omega sin marca puede ser compartido, aunque puedo esperar a que vengas a mí.

-¿Ves esto?- Loki señaló su anillo -Estoy casado, muy casado, con Thor.

-¿Y eso qué? Te prometo que soy mejor amante que él, y todo va a quedar en familia, gatito- Fandral intentó acercarse nuevamente pero Loki se alejó rápidamente de él.

-No te hagas ilusiones conmigo- comentó al salir de la habitación, sobre él pesaba el aroma del Alpha, sintió la necesidad de darse un baño, de limpiarse de ese aroma desagradable, quizás por la forma en que se conocieron o porque había algo en ese hombre que le desagradaba, no era lo mismo que tener sobre sí el aroma de Thor, con él jamás fue molesto, aunque estaba predispuesto a que no le gustara su presencia, desde que se encontraron jamás se sintió presionado por él, jamás lo hizo sentir como un pedazo de carne, como algo que pueden tomar a su sabor y antojo.

Loki caminaba apurado hacia sus habitaciones, con cada segundo el aroma del Alpha pegado sobre su cuerpo lo hacía sentir peor, como si algo en él estuviese sucio, entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿acaso siempre sentiría eso cuando alguien se acercara a él con deseo? ¿cómo podría tener una pareja si no puede soportar que alguien toque partes de su cuerpo que deberán ser exploradas por un amante?

-Su Majestad, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el Príncipe Loki luce extraño, se le vio por el Palacio muy pálido y casi corriendo a sus habitaciones.

-¿Loki está mal?- Thor se encontraba analizando un acuerdo comercial junto a su padre cuando una de las mucamas apareció para informarle aquello. –Disculpa padre- dijo antes de salir preocupado en dirección a sus habitaciones, Loki solía mantener una imagen de figura etérea frente a todos, un ser divino, y que se notara afectado seguramente demostraba que algo grave estaba pasando en él.

-Hey, hey primo ¿no me extrañaste?- Fandral apareció a medio camino con su sonrisa de Don Juan y una copa de vino en la mano.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Thor comentó alegre al ver a su primo, justo cuando estaba por darle un abrazo de bienvenida notó el perfume de Loki sobre él y un gruñido salió de sus labios -¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo? ¿Acaso te atreviste a tocarlo?- gruñó amenazante.

-Hey tranquilo, solo lo saludé con un abrazo de primos, no haría nada con él, es tu esposo… ¿no tiene un gemelo? ¿un clon? Porque primito, si no vas a usarlo, yo si quiero hacerlo, tiene una boquita y ese trasero…

-No lo toques- siseó molesto, jamás pensó reaccionar así, pero sentía que era un deber proteger a Loki de Fandral, un casanova, un seductor. No permitiría que tocase a Loki.

No esperó a tener una respuesta y volvió a sus habitaciones, allí se encontró a Loki sacándose la ropa a toda prisa, Thor se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, algunas ocasiones la pijama se resbalaba por sus hombros dejando ver un poco más de piel, sin embargo jamás tuvo ocasión para apreciar aquella piel tan delicada y clara, sus pezones rosados, la cintura delgada y firme, el cuello, su cuello en todo el esplendor, Thor apreció por primera vez la belleza del Omega y sintió que debía tocarlo, arrancar el aroma de otro de su cuerpo y dejar el propio por toda su piel.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Dónde te tocó?- Loki había escuchado a su esposo llegar pero se hallaba tan concentrado en quitar esa peste de sí, que lo ignoró hasta ese momento.

-Estoy bien, solo me daré un baño, necesito quitarlo de mí… no me gusta- dijo comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones, entonces esos brazos enormes que ya conocía se posaron sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo posesivo, los labios de Thor se dirigieron directamente a dejar besos sobre el cuello de su esposo, algo despertó en él, algo salvaje que gritaba por ser liberado. -¿Thor? Te prometo que estoy bien, tranquilo- pidió intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño por esos besos y la fuerza de los brazos que lo sostenían.

-Deja que yo limpie todo rastro de él- murmuró guiando lentamente a Loki hacia el borde de la cama, sus brazos no se apartaban de él, necesitaba sentirlo tanto como pudiera. –Él te desagrada ¿cierto? No lo quieres cerca ¿verdad?

-Sí, no me gusta… me hace sentir enfermo- contestó sin saber realmente porqué, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los besos de Thor, en algún punto el rubio logró hacer que voltease y se encontró con un par de ojos azules chispeantes, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que era el Alpha despertando, protegiendo lo suyo. Loki sabía que estaba a tiempo de detenerlo, de calmarlo, sin embargo esos ojos derritieron cualquier respuesta racional de su cerebro, cuando los labios de Thor robaron el primer beso, Loki no pudo hacer más que seguir el beso reclamando la ausencia del Alpha, nada seguía la lógica del trato, pero en ese momento no importó nada.

Lo único real era que sus labios se encontraron en un baile de besos y mordidas que hacían subir la temperatura de la habitación cada vez más, las manos de Loki se dirigieron a desabrochar la camisa de Thor, con algo de esfuerzo logró hacer que el pecho desnudo de su esposo quedara a su disposición y sus manos se pasearon por el abdomen que veía todas las mañanas pero que jamás se atrevió a explorar. El Alpha parecía no poder resistir y con suavidad empujó al Omega hacia la cama, posándose sobre él, sus besos no se detenían, las caricias tampoco mermaban, de pronto se descubrieron hambrientos del otro, Thor tomó un respiro de los labios adictivos de su esposo y bajó en una línea de besos por ese cuello que lo invitaba a que dejase su marca, sus besos continuaron hasta llegar a sus pezones, con delicadeza pasó la punta de la lengua por los botones rosas que se alzaban erectos para deleite de Thor. Fue entonces que pudo escuchar fuerte y claro el sonido lo volvería loco para siempre, un gemido se escapó de los labios de Loki, no cualquier gemido, era claro, lleno de deseo, ansioso de lo que sigue a ese ritual de besos y caricias.

-Quiero tenerte- pidió Thor, para ese punto, era su naturaleza la que hablaba, el deseo de poseer a Loki, todas esas sensaciones que sin querer se acumularon desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-Sé cuidadoso- murmuró Loki –eres el primero- confesó con las mejillas completamente rojas y una sonrisa suave apareció en los labios del Alpha, aquel sería un honor que se tomaría con lentitud. Obedecería el llamado que Loki ejercía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su voluntad, pero también le enseñaría el placer, lo guiaría por las sensaciones inexploradas del sexo.


	5. Incorrecto

_Pido una disculpa por no subir el capítulo ayer como prometí, quería hacerlo pero realmente estaba mal para escribir y no quería que mi tristeza afectara el rumbo de la historia, hoy ya estoy un poco mejor, así que decidí escribir, aprovechando mi tiempo libre. ¿Qué pasó y porqué estaba triste? Es algo ya contaré por la tarde en Facebook, no quiero llenar el fic de asuntos personales. Así que dicho esto, espero que les guste el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, guardar la historia como favorita y seguirme en Facebook para que no se pierdan material extra y las fechas de actualización._

* * *

 **-Incorrecto-**

-Sé cuidadoso- murmuró Loki –eres el primero- confesó con las mejillas completamente rojas y una sonrisa suave apareció en los labios del Alpha, aquel sería un honor que se tomaría con lentitud. Obedecería el llamado que Loki ejercía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su voluntad, pero también le enseñaría el placer, lo guiaría por las sensaciones inexploradas del sexo. Sus manos acariciaron el torso desnudo de su esposo, tenía hambre de esa piel, de sus labios, quería invadir hasta los más profundos secretos de Loki, hacerlo suyo, pero lo más importante, ser suyo.

Sus labios se reencontraron en un beso demandante, juguetón, el peso del cuerpo de Thor no resultó molesto para Loki, él jamás conoció el sexo, pero su instinto lo animaba a recibir al Alpha en su interior, entregarse sin condiciones. Las manos ávidas del Alpha se colaron hasta sus pantalones, el cuerpo de Loki se estremecía con cada movimiento de Thor, el hombre se ubicó entre sus piernas y aún con los pantalones puestos movió sus caderas y clavó una estocada en las caderas virginales del Omega, jadeos y gemidos siguieron a la acción y Loki tembló, de deseo, lujuria, estaba necesitando tanto sentirse piel con piel -Tranquilo- susurró Thor entre besos, notaba la impaciencia de su esposo sumarse a la propia. -Déjame consentirte- susurró aprovechando para deshacerse de los pantalones de Loki y de los propios, ante sus ojos las piernas largas y delgadas de su esposo aparecieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró nervioso Loki, su esposo parecía no reaccionar y el miedo lo invadió, intentó cubrirse aterrado de ser horrible para él.

-No, no- Thor impidió que cubriese su cuerpo -Eres hermoso- dijo inclinándose para besar las piernas de su Omega, marcar con sus labios esa piel y dejar su aroma en él, conocerlo... Sus besos lo llevaron hasta su sexo -¿Me dejarías?- pidió y sintió a Loki temblar.

-Thor... ¿me va a doler?- dijo asustado y el rubio dedicó algunas caricias a su abdomen.

-No, me encargaré de que te guste- y entonces Loki asintió llevando sus manos hacia su rostro que lucía completamente rojo.

Thor acercó sus labios al miembro de Loki y con suavidad dejó un beso en la punta antes de introducirlo a su boca y dar movimientos lentos que causaron un jadeo en el Omega, las manos de Thor se posaron en su pecho acariciándolo una y otra vez, su boca se movía sabia, estimulando el miembro de Loki, haciéndolo gemir y en algún punto gritar de placer. Las manos del Omega se colaron hasta los cabellos del Alpha tirando de ellos con fuerza, cada movimiento de su boca lo hacía retorcerse de placer, jalar sus cabellos, llenarse de sensaciones desconocidas y a las que podría volverse adicto.

-Thor- lo llamó en un hilillo de voz -llegaré a mi límite si no te detienes.

-Shhh... está bien, solo déjate ir- ordenó el Alpha sin detenerse, acelerando los movimientos de su boca. El cuerpo de Loki no soportó más y en un grito que quizás inundó todo el Palacio, Loki experimentó el primer orgasmo de su vida.

El cuerpo de su Omega temblaba y Thor sentía el orgullo en el pecho, saber que Loki tocó el cielo gracias a él lo llenaba de una enorme satisfacción que se potencia con el deseo de su propio cuerpo. Loki sabía que aún no terminaban, era consciente que en ese momento debía decidir, abandonarse a los deseos de su cuerpo o detenerse.

-Podemos detenernos si no estás seguro- murmuró Thor acariciando los cabellos de Loki con cariño, aunque su parte animal deseaba poseer el cuerpo de Loki, su parte racional lo invitaba a cuidarlo, a no dejar que nada ni nadie lo dañe.

Los ojos de Loki repararon el rostro de Thor y tras un suspiro abandonó toda duda -Quiero hacerlo - y atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante que hizo arder de deseo a ambos.

Nuevamente las caricias de Thor inundaron todos los rincones de su cuerpo, cada partícula de su ser explotaba en placer cuando era acariciado por el Alpha, su cuerpo era moldeado al gusto de Thor, explotaba ante sus deseos, se entregaba a sus besos y respondía a su instinto con gemidos que llevaban su nombre. Su cuerpo tembló de deseo y como respuesta obtuvo un gemido satisfecho del Alpha, ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo marcando su piel con besos que jamás serían borrados, aquel primer encuentro era grabado con fuego en su memoria y sin importar a donde fuera Thor siempre sería el primero.

Thor sonrió complacido cuando, por instinto, Loki apartó sus piernas para dejarlo entrar, si tenía dudas sobre el deseo de llevar aquello hasta el final, aquel simple gesto le dijo cuán ansioso se hallaba, tanto como él, era mutuo, el deseo del Omega por el Alpha, entregando cuerpo y alma a su despertar sexual, a su primera experiencia. Besó sus labios llevando sus dedos a la entrada húmeda y palpitante de su Omega, la primera caricia hizo estremecer a Loki, a pesar de ser la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de forma tan íntima le resultó terriblemente agradable, su cuerpo ansiaba otra caricia y otra más, necesitaba a Thor.

-Estaré bien - animó Loki cuando lo vio dudar.

-Me detendré si lo pides- prometió el rubio y recibió una sonrisa llena de deseo que lo animó a continuar, Thor descubría la pasión, la verdadera pasión, esa que apura sus instintos pero que se acompaña de algo más, sentimientos... Nada de simple y vacía lujuria, se trató de pasión nacida del deseo y adoración de su Omega.

Un beso más y exploró la entrada de Loki con un primer dedo, lentamente se deslizaba en su interior sintiendo su erección palpitar en plena desesperación por entrar en el cuerpo del moreno, llenarlo con su presencia, reclamarle como suyo. Llevarlo al placer infinito. Lo sintió estremecer a medida que estimulaba su entrada, buscó su mirada hallando la expresión pura de infinito del placer que experimentaba mezclado con dolor, pensó en detenerse pero Loki no se lo perdonaría, en este punto no existía marcha hacia atrás, no había tiempo ya para arrepentimientos y honestamente, para Thor, no había duda que necesitaba estar con Loki.

Coló un segundo dedo en su entrada ahogando sus gemidos con besos juguetones que dejaba en sus labios, el Omega lucía abandonado a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que le generaba, se ofrecía a su deleite de buena gana, era su cuerpo llamando por su atención, era su naturaleza reclamando su ausencia por tanto tiempo, por la espera... y el deseo ardió con más fuerza en su interior, tan fuerte como cuando lo vio caminar hacia el altar bañado en una cascada blanca y vaporosa de tela. Acercó su nariz a su cuello y aspiró su aroma, aún no se descubría ante él, aún estaba el rastro de las flores, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente hallaba un resquicio de la verdadera esencia de Loki, esa que mantuvo oculta, prohibida y que no se permitiría perder.

-Te necesito- murmuró Loki interrumpiendo uno de tantos besos que compartieron, aquellas palabras provocaron que la poca cordura que existía en Thor se largara por la ventana y en su lugar quedase el Alpha puro, aquel que se removió inquieto cuando vio a Loki por primera vez, el instinto felino que despertó cuando su cuerpo lo sostuvo por primera vez, aquel beso lleno de electricidad que anunció en silencio el hambre que sentía por Loki.

-Aquí estoy- murmuró robando un último beso antes apartar con cuidado un poco más las piernas de Loki y hacerse espacio, su erección se alzó con desesperación rozando con la punta la entrada de Loki generando que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo, aquel solo sería el preludio de las sensaciones que explotarían al volverse uno solo.

Con suavidad comenzó a abrirse camino en el cuerpo de Loki, su esposo no mentía cuando mencionó que era virgen, podía sentirlo, físicamente sentía su cuerpo perderse en las sensaciones desconocidas del sexo, pero también algo más llegó a él, por fin, después de casi estar desesperado por conocer el aroma real de Loki, a sus sentidos llegó aquella fragancia, había despertado el lado salvaje de Loki, llamó a la puerta de su felino y este contestó gustoso revelándose ante él. Atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante y cuando se apartó pudo notar como la verdadera forma de Loki se revelaba a él, dos grandes orejas en punta aparecieron en su cabeza y adivinó que aquello que acariciaba su espalda era su cola, había escuchado en algún lugar que esas cosas podían suceder en la primera experiencia sexual del Omega, revelar su forma animal, era su forma de ofrecerse al Alpha.

Se clavó por completo en el interior de Loki esperando paciente para que su cuerpo se acostumbre a sentirlo, entonces las manos de Loki rozaron su rostro en una caricia antes de pasear por sus cabellos y las enormes orejas rubias que aparecieron en Thor sin darse cuenta, no sólo él despertó algo en Loki, también Loki logró traer por completo a su animal interior, su cola se agitó encontrándose con la de su esposo, uniéndose en un baile de caricias que causaron un ronroneo en el Omega -Muévete- escuchó a Loki pronunciar y obedeció, movió lentamente sus caderas dando estocadas suaves que hicieron gemir a su Omega, no pudo evitarlo, su mirada se volvió aún más azul y se posó en el cuello del joven, se acercó lo suficiente para comenzar a preparar la piel de su esposo.

Sus manos presionaban las caderas de Loki atrayéndolo más a él, dejando que se clave cada vez más adentro de él, que halle su punto de máximo placer y embista con fuerza tanto como es posible, que lo tome como suyo... Su lengua repasaba la piel sensible del punto que pensaba marcar, el aroma de Loki era aún más intenso, no quedaba ya rastro de las flores, el aroma de Loki era una mezcla de primavera, té de menta, chocolate y la esencia indescriptible y único de su naturaleza Omega.

El danzar de sus colas siguió el ritmo de cada estocada, de los gritos y gemidos que ambos dejaban escapar, ¡al demonio con el ruido! no podrían controlar las reacciones naturales de sus cuerpos fundidos en la danza más maravillosa, porque eso era, no solo sexo, era la danza sagrada de la unión del Alpha y el Omega, dos cuerpos navegando en las aguas misteriosas del destino, dejándose llevar hasta encontrarse con el otro... no había razón válida para no acudir al llamado de la naturaleza.

Con el último halo de cordura Loki detuvo los deseos de Thor -Hoy no- pronunció suave, intentando no hacer enojar al Alpha, su parte animal se molestaría por negarle establecer posesión de su cuerpo y alma, pero no era momento de la marca.

-Lo sé- murmuró Thor mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que, acompañado de aquella estocada final, ambos llegaran al orgasmo tocando el punto más alto del placer. La esencia del Alpha inundó el interior del Omega haciéndolo temblar aún más, aquella fue su primera experiencia, pero no sería la última.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuró tras salir de él y dejarse caer a su lado sin perder el contacto, es más, sus manos aún estaban en sus caderas en clara señal de posesión.

-Sí...- dijo en una sonrisa pegándose más a él, sintió a Thor cubrirlo con las mantas y el cansancio lo venció, se abandonó al sueño más delicioso de su vida, abrazado a Thor, por su parte el Alpha no tardó mucho en imitarlo y rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo que los mantendría unidos, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Cuando Thor y Loki no se presentaron a la cena sus padres tuvieron sospechas -¿Dónde están los Príncipes?- preguntó Odín a la mucama encargada de servir las habitaciones de ellos.

-Señor, yo... no creí conveniente interrumpirlos- habló ella bajando la mirada con el rostro encendido en rojo intenso.

-¿Te refieres a que han discutido?- preguntó el Rey sin entender qué sucedía.

-No señor, dudo mucho que lo que hicieran fuese discutir- murmuró ella aún más apenada.

-Puedes retirarte- ordenó Frigga salvando a la joven de sentirse aún peor -Creo, esposo mío que lo que nuestra buena Veronica quiso decir, es que, ellos quizás quieran hacerte abuelo en estos momentos.

Odin observó entre entusiasmado y preocupado -Eso no está en el contrato- dijo muy a pesar de que realmente ansiaba que Thor y Loki hicieran vida juntos.

-Dejan que hagan sus propias reglas, ese contrato es solo una prevención, ellos saben lo que hacen- animó Frigga, ella sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano, desde el día de la boda, ellos tuvieron una conexión que día a día evolucionaba.

Los reyes se vieron entusiasmados, a decir verdad, desde que Loki llegó al Palacio, algo cambió en Thor, fue gradual, sin embargo se veía más animado, interesado en cosas que antes despreciaba, incluso la política ya no le resultaba un dolor de cabeza. -¿Y los primos?- Fandral entró al comedor con esa frescura de Casanova y una enorme sonrisa.

-Se retiraron temprano, los recién casados necesitan tiempo a solas- comentó Odin tranquilamente.

-Oye tío, ¿aún son legales las antiguas leyes del código de pertenencia Omega/Alpha?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Algunas, en específico las leyes 12, 145 y 212 pero nadie las usa- comentó el Rey que lucía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de llegar a ser abuelo, en secreto tenía la ilusión de ver crecer a sus nietos cuando aún tenía fuerza para ser partícipe de sus travesuras.

Fandral sonrió sentándose a la mesa recordando con detalle una de esas leyes.

 _"Ley 145 del Código de Pertenencia Omega/Alpha_

 _Un Omega puede ser reclamado por otro Alpha para asegurar su linaje siempre que no exista la unión sagrada en entre él y su Alpha, un Omega sin marcaje a pesar de estar casado puede servir a más de un Alpha, cuando se trata de un espécimen raro, como el último de una casta o en edad fértil propicia, las posibilidades de servir a varios Alphas aumentan. Será excepción a esta ley sí:_

 _El Omega aún es virgen, el derecho a la primera posesión se reserva al Alpha con quien se ha casado._

 _Se encuentra en estado de gestación._

 _Es menor de catorce años._

 _Presenta alucinaciones o cualquier signo de histeria"_

Una sonrisita maliciosa apareció en los labios del rubio pensando en todo lo que se divertiría con Loki, desde que supo que su primo se casaría con el Príncipe de Islandia se dio a la tarea de informarse sobre él, sabía del potencial para establecer su linaje, sabía que no lo marcó aún Thor, sabía que era Virgen, lo olió al abrazarlo esa tarde, ahora que seguramente Thor se encargó de quitarle el temita de la virgnidad, podría reclamarlo también para su uso.


	6. Intrusos

**_Gracias por leer y comentar, una disculpa por tardar tanto, como dije, estoy teniendo serias dificultades para escribir y también muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, pero ya estoy de vuelta._**

* * *

 ** _Intrusos_**

Despertar junto a Loki después de esa maravillosa noche de besos y caricias compartidas lo hizo sentir completo, no sólo porque hace mucho que no tenía sexo, sino porque había descubierto con su esposo una nueva clase de placer, el sabor de su piel era indudablemente lo mejor que jamás probó antes, Thor debería estar loco para no querer pasar cada segundo de su vida amando esa piel. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, aún se hallaba sumergido en esa sensación de tocar el cielo, tocarlo de la mano de Loki, y también está el detalle de ser el primero en su vida, despertar su cuerpo a todas las sensaciones, desde los besos hasta las caricias más atrevidas...

Observó como los cabellos largos y oscuros ocultaban el rosto de Loki y decidió apartarlos con una caricia suave, siempre se dijo que los Omegas no eran lo suyo y quizás aún era así, sin embargo, Loki era la excepción y lo comprobó la noche anterior, todas las ocasiones en que retozaron en esa cama, las innumerables oportunidades que tuvo para escuchar su nombre escaparse de los labios del moreno, todo lo hacía sentir tan bien.

Loki abrió los ojos gracias al delicioso aroma del desayuno, no supo exactamente qué hora era, Thor no estaba en la cama, lo buscó con la mirada y ubicó a su esposo sentado en la terraza sirviéndose una taza de café, apartó las mantas que lo cubrían y cuando quiso salir de la cama sus caderas dolieron como jamás lo habían hecho, sabía que pasaría, pero nunca imaginó que dolería tanto, un jadeo escapó de sus labios alertando a Thor. -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el Alpha y de pronto estaba sosteniéndolo, ¿cómo llegó tan rápido? era un misterio.

-¿Tenemos analgésicos?- preguntó apoyándose en él y Thor asintió, esa mañana Frigga envió junto con el desayuno una caja de analgésicos para Loki, lo ayudaría a no sentir el dolor después de... bueno, una noche como la que pasaron esos dos.

-Toma- ofreció Thor los analgésicos junto a un vaso de agua, Loki los bebió tan rápido como pudo y comprobó que eran muy efectivos, pues al cabo de unos minutos el dolor desapareció.

-Gracias, estoy mejor- se puso de pie y fue cuando observó su desnudez, tomó una sábana cubriéndose completamente rojo.

-Hey, no, me gusta verte así- Thor tiró de la sábana para atraerlo a sí -Eres hermoso- susurró robando un beso de sus labios y bajando sus manos por toda su espalda hasta sus caderas acariciándolo sin cortarse, ansiaba tomar esa luna de miel en ese mismo instante, llevarse a Loki a un sitio donde nadie los moleste y seguir por días disfrutando del placer de ellos uniéndose. -Déjame probar tu piel una vez más, déjame tomarte tantas veces como sea posible... Loki...

-Thor- susurró su nombre enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su esposo, tantas sensaciones, tanto placer... tantas cosas nuevas en tan pocas horas y él definitivamente, quería continuar con lo que sea que tuvieran en ese momento, pero, Loki siempre tiene un pero, una condición, que hablarían en el desayuno -Antes de seguir... ¿me dejas recargar energías?

-Tienes razón- Thor robó un último beso de su esposo y lo ayudó a ponerse algo más que una sábana, cuando Loki estuvo vestido, salieron al balcón para tomar el desayuno. El viento de primavera trajo consigo el aroma de las flores logrando que Loki sonría.

-Thor... Deberíamos hablar sobre ayer... Tú sabes, lo que pasó...- Loki no tenía experiencia en lo que se debe decir durante el desayuno tras una noche de sexo y placer.

-Lo sé- el rubio tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo -supuse que querrías hablar de eso, me gusta ser directo así que lo diré, después de ayer y tomando en cuenta la química sexual, lo genial que lo pasamos y que no voy a poder vivir contigo sin querer tomarte una y otra vez, besarte... Acariciarte, perderme en tu aroma... Loki, conozco los términos de nuestro matrimonio, pero ¿Qué dices si continuamos con lo sexual?

Loki escuchó la propuesta y coincidía en todo, sólo deseaba agregar algo -Thor, estoy de acuerdo con todo, pero solo debes respetar mi época de celo, en esos días no podemos acostarnos y... Nada de hacer la marca del Alpha, ¿De acuerdo?- extiende su mano para firmar el pacto.

-De acuerdo- Thor sonrió sellando el trato con un apretón de manos -Así que ahora seremos esposos en práctica también, podría besarte en público.

-No veo problema en eso... ¿Qué harás hoy?- Loki tomó un sorbo de la taza de café de Thor y de inmediato lo escupió -¿Por qué no tiene azúcar?

-Así lo tomo- el rubio se soltó en carcajadas divertidas al ver el disgusto en el rostro de Loki -Este es para ti, tres de azúcar- sirvió una taza de café a su esposo y Loki bebió con desconfianza hasta que comprobó que era tal y como lo bebía.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi padre necesita que lo ayude con algunos acuerdos comerciales ¿Tú qué harás?

-Pensaba pasar el día en la cocina, hace mucho que no horneo algo y eso me ayuda a pensar... También quiero llamar a mi familia.

-No sabía que tuvieses habilidades culinarias- sonrió besando el dorso de la mano de su esposo en claro gesto de galantería.

-Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí- sonrió dejándose mimar por el Alpha.

El desayuno transcurrió entre comentarios sobre sus planes, besos y caricias poco castas, estaban por iniciar una nueva ronda de sexo cuando llamaron a su puerta. -¡Oye Thor, tu padre te necesita!- la voz que se escuchó tras el llamado hizo que el rubio soltara un gruñido, no era otro que Fandral.

-De acuerdo- fue toda la respuesta que el rubio dio, sin embargo abrazó con mayor fuerza a Loki frotándose contra él.

-Thor, tienes que ir- detuvo su forma de marcarse.

-No puedo ir sin tomar un baño- y con esas palabras tiró de Loki hacia la ducha.

Odín esperaba que su hijo apareciera, Thor jamás llegaba tarde a sus obligaciones, sin embargo, ese día parecía que no estaba dispuesto a asistir. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios llamando la atención de Frigga que parecía entretenida con la lectura -Está ocupado esposo mío, el tiempo de pareja es importante- comentó ella sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-Me preocupa que esto traiga consecuencias... Se supone que hay un acuerdo ¿Qué le diremos a los Reyes de Islandia? Nuestro hijo ha manchado el honor de su príncipe...

-Te recuerdo esposo, que el acuerdo es algo que Thor y Loki hicieron por voluntad propia, se hallan casados en toda regla, por lo que, si Loki ha consentido, no se ha manchado el honor de nadie, es más, se ha dado honor a la unión marital y a la libertad de elección de ambos. No pienses como Alpha, sólo respira y cree en que, quizás ellos estén juntos por algo más que un tronco de salvación.

-Eres una romántica esposa mía, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás no tienen consciencia de la importancia de entregarse el uno al otro.

-¿Y quién la tiene Odín? Te recuerdo que cuando tú y yo nos casamos, ninguno sabía cómo tratar al otro, los errores nos enseñaron a convivir y amarnos día a día.

-¿Cómo puedo discutir ante palabras tan hermosas? Solo ruego porque sus decisiones los lleven por el camino de la felicidad.

-Así será esposo, algo me dice que ellos se encontraron por algo.

Aquella conversación fue interrumpida por Fandral quien anunció la respuesta de Thor, para los Reyes, Loki era el mejor prospecto que pudieron hallar para su hijo, sin embargo, ahora que lo conocían entendían que no solo era bueno porque tenía modales o provenía de una casta importante y especial, Loki en sí era hermoso por su corazón, esperaban que Thor aprenda algo de él.

Thor apareció para el trabajo tras una hora, en su rostro se exhibía una sonrisa radiante y todo su aroma de Alpha se dejaba sentir con verdadero orgullo -Buenos días- saludó con ese precioso buen humor.

-¿Qué tal la noche primo? ¿Me hiciste sobrinos?- Fandral fue el primero en contestar.

-¡Fandral! Calla, esas cosas solo le importa a Thor y Loki, no hagas preguntas impropias- regañó Frigga a su sobrino.

-Perdón, pero quería saber si seré tío pronto ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Nada- fue Thor quien contestó -Pero primo, como mi madre dijo, hay cosas que son de pareja, por el momento no hay prisas, apenas nos casamos y no estamos para esas decisiones- respondió Thor con la mayor educación que pudo, aunque honestamente le hubiese gustado gritar algo como 'No te importa lo que Loki y yo hagamos y aléjate de él si aprecias tu vida' pero, esa no sería una respuesta digna de un futuro rey.

Odín no dio pie a continuar la conversación, pues apuró a su hijo con los pendientes de los acuerdos comerciales. El día pasó rápido, aunque Thor parecía inquieto, Frigga lo observaba de vez en vez, su hijo parecía desear salir corriendo y eso se debía claramente a que se hallaba separado de su esposo, esos pequeños detalles hacían que la Reina crea fielmente que ese matrimonio pronto pasaría de ser un simple acuerdo a algo real, quizás la fuerza de la atracción o quizás el amor que lleguen a cultivar.

Sin embargo, las predicciones de la reina deberían esperar para después de sobrevivir la hora de la comida. Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa Thor gruñó enojado porque Loki no comería con ellos, después de una noche como la que tuvieron el lado animal de Thor estaba más que despierto y necesitaba ser reconfortado por el Omega que comenzaba a considerar suyo, pero a Loki eso no le importaba, su pastel aún estaba en el horno y no quería descuidarlo, así que se quedó en las cocinas leyendo un libro y picando algo, Frigga intentó desviar la atención de su hijo de la ausencia de su esposo con un tema interesante, el aniversario de los reyes, y, aunque logró buenos resultados al principio, a media comida el tema se terminó y Thor volvía a su estado animal.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó tirando los cubiertos a la mesa y sin el menor respeto por las buenas costumbres se encaminó a la cocina, por el pasillo pudo escuchar las risas de su esposo y no supo si aquello era furia, enojo o frustración, pero algo se atoró en su garganta y al entrar a la cocina aquellos a sus servicio lo observaron con temor, Loki en cambio extendió una sonrisa e indicó que hiciera silencio, sostenía al pequeño hijo de una de las cocineras, el pequeño jugaba con los cabellos de Loki logrando sonrisas en el Príncipe. El Alpha se detuvo sorprendido al ver aquella escena -Eres un chico hermoso- decía Loki sin apartar su atención de él, en el pecho del Alpha algo se encendió y avanzó a su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta una idea muy loca se apoderó de él. ¿Y si tuviesen un hijo?

-¿Majestad?- alguien se dirigió al rubio haciendo que volviera del planeta Ilusión, donde ya tenía un par de hijos con Loki -Ha llegado Jane Foster, dice ser productora de un programa de televisión.

-Sí, ya voy- murmuró Thor y se dio la vuelta para salir, sin embargo volvió a girar y se acercó a Loki robando un beso lento que acompaño de una caricia a su cintura -Espero que sea el mejor pastel del mundo.

-Lo es- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del moreno y volvió a jugar con el pequeño, Thor entonces abandonó el lugar de mejor humor, no lo aceptaría jamás, pero ese simple beso hizo que todo su mundo volviera a tener sentido.

Jane Foster esperaba en el salón de visitas, paseaba la mirada entre la decoración y la alfombra, aquel era un hito en su carrera, lograr entrar al seno de la familia real era más que importante, no lo arruinaría y tampoco dejaría que nadie lo arruine, por eso estaba allí, dispuesta a afinar cada detalle del seguimiento que harían al nuevo Príncipe del que se conocía poco, si movía muy bien sus cartas, podría incluso volverse el medio oficial de la familia real. Sabía que la entrada sería por el recién casado, Príncipe Thor, tenía fama de ceder a una mirada coqueta y a un buen escote.

-Señorita Foster, No recuerdo realizar una cita para este día- Thor llegó a ella intentando despacharla lo más pronto posible, tenía la intención de volver con su esposo y verlo cocinar, no sólo tenía curiosidad, sino que, también parecía desear pasar tiempo con él.

-Lo lamento Majestad, no deseaba ser inoportuna, pero la cadena solicita que afinemos los detalles y se realice lo más pronto posible, quieren utilizarlo aperitivo a la gran celebración del Aniversario de Bodas de los Reyes, es por eso que me atreví a venir sin anunciarme -comentó lo más dulce e inocente que pudo, sabía que la castidad y sumisión eran forma de agradar a un Alpha.

-Comprendo- Thor pareció pensar un momento sus palabras -Me gustaría tener una respuesta a sus inquietudes, pero debo consultar las situación con mi esposo. Nos aseguraremos de contactarnos con usted, buenas tardes -Y sin perder más tiempo salió de allí hacia la cocina esperando hallar a Loki con el niño aún en brazos.

-¿En serio? ¿nada? somos familia ahora- tan pronto entró, Loki seguía en el mismo sitio, solo que Fandral le hacía compañía -Vamos, ¿un trozo?

-No, nada- se negaba Loki y Thor no comprendió qué pasaba y por qué su esposo parecía bastante cómodo con la presencia de su primo.

-Debiste probarlo, todos lo hicimos, pero guardaré el secreto Príncipe - un guiño por parte de Fandral hizo reír a Loki que parecía bastante entretenido.

-Bien, una vez y no, no me gustó, no sé porque a todos les gusta- admitió cubriendo su rostro y Fandral se echó a reír triunfal.

-Lo sabía, todos lo probamos, es como una tradición, una muy asquerosa...

-¿Quién pone pescado y ajo en un mismo platillo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que Drácula no- Thor se acercó a ellos con cara de pocos amigos y fue directamente a Loki rodeando por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo.

-¿Qué es eso asqueroso?- preguntó ocultando su malestar al ver reír a su esposo con otro.

-El platillo más famoso de la cafetería que está frente a la Universidad, tu primo y yo fuimos a la misma universidad- comentó Loki acomodándose en sus brazos.

-No en los mismos años, pero ¿no es genial? ya tengo algo más en común con Loki que la simple familiaridad política- Y tras decir aquello Fandral salió de allí, sabiendo que la aparente calma de Thor estaba por

-El pastel- Loki se apartó de Thor apagando el horno y sacando el pastel -Debe enfriarse - murmura ocupado logrando poner a Thor aún más molesto. El Alpha se acercó a él por detrás y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Thor, estoy ocupado - dio un ligero empujón para apartarlo, pero sólo logró que hiciera más fuerte el abrazo. -Thor, por favor- Loki comenzaba a molestarse. -Mamá dijo que estarías así unos días, pero tienes que controlarte.

-¿Hablaste con tu madre de nosotros?- Gruñó, aquello era casi perdido, cualquier cosa que dijese el moreno en su defensa no sería escuchado, ese era un problema con los felinos, podían ser impredecibles y tornarse muy salvajes, algo que Thor comenzaba a ejemplificar muy bien en esos momentos.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien Thor- Loki también comenzaba a sacar ese lado felino que podía ser muy desagradable y lo usaría en contra de su esposo si las cosas seguían subiendo de tono.

-Aquí puedes hablar con alguien, no necesitas molestar a tu madre...

-¿Con quién se supone que hable? ¿Contigo que todo el tiempo estás ocupado? Pero si quieres tocar el tema, dime que todo esto no es porque tienes todas las hormonas revueltas y que me encontradas con tu primo conversando no te puso así ¿eres capaz?- Loki se giró en el abrazo quedando frente a frente, pronunciando aquellas palabras con la mirada llena de superioridad.

Thor parecía querer explotar, sin embargo, de pronto se había relajado por completo y el abrazo que los unía se volvió más gentil -Tienes razón - dijo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Loki- Estoy que el un idiota. Loki asintió en silencio y respondió por fin a su abrazo. En aquella Unión permanecieron por largos mi iros hasta que Loki se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la cocina, todos habían huido.

-Nos dejaron solos- murmuró haciendo reír a Thor -¿Quieres quedarte y ayudarme?

-Es mejor que lidiar con la burocracia de papá... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no comiste con nosotros?

-Thor, siendo honesto, no sé como ver a la cara a tus padres después de... Es vergonzoso que ellos sepan que tu y yo estuvimos teniendo sexo.- Thor se echó a reír divertido y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Estarás bien, ellos no harán preguntas y lo que tu y yo hagamos en nuestra privacidad es nuestro, sólo debe importar a ti y a mí. Y no has hecho nada malo, si te da consuelo, estamos casados.

Loki suspiró pensando que en efecto, Thor tenía razón, lo que hicieran en su intimidad a nadie debería importar, como si juegan cartas o si tienen sexo. Entonces con una sonrisa se olvidó de sus dudas y volvió a pastel asistido por su esposo y un juguete de sonrisas y besos, ajenos a las maquinaciones es de un primo que busca diversión y una productora muy ambiciosa.


	7. Anhelos

**Hola a todo el mundo, ya sé, soy lo peor, hace mucho que no actualizo, estuve actualizando Scars y dejé de lado esta historia, así que espero no me odien tanto por tenerlos tan abandonados, prometo actualizar con más constancia. No saben cómo de difícil me resultó escribir este capítulo, lo escribí tres veces a medias hasta que por fin encontré algo que me gustara, el siguiente avanzarán un poquito más las cosas y veremos más a los suegritos conspirar.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Pd. En la parte de la entrevista, sentí necesario que Loki tomase ese tipo de postura dado a que es Loki y él siempre tiene una opinión, sobre todo, además de que en capítulos anteriores ya habíamos visto que estaba trabajando sobre ese tema.**

 ** _Cualquier parecido con la realidad social es pura coincidencia, no se aceptan comentarios ofensivos, serán reportados._**

* * *

 **Anhelos**

El castillo se hallaba sumergido en un caos terrible, a dos días de la fiesta de aniversario de los Reyes, los preparativos parecían desbordar a todos, todas las habitaciones fueron dispuestas para el tropel de invitados que esperaban, entre ellos la familia real de Islandia. Hela y su esposa llegarían por la mañana y sus padres por la noche, un tema de protocolo hizo que no viajen juntos.

-Rosas en las habitaciones de mis padres y lirios en las habitaciones de mi hermana y su esposa- daba órdenes de forma estricta, de alguna forma todo el tema de la fiesta quedó bajo su responsabilidad. En parte por tradición, es decir, se supondría que la Reina organiza los eventos especiales, pero cuando se trata de festejar a los reyes, debe encargarse la futura Reina, en este caso, Loki.

-¿Ya decidiste qué traje usarás?- preguntó Loki al encontrarse con su esposo en los jardines.

-Pensaba en el traje negro- murmuró buscando rodear a su esposo en un abrazo que lo retuviera a su lado solo un poco. Estaba cansado de que, en los últimos días todos recibieran más atención que él por parte de Loki.

-¿Y la corbata?- los brazos de Thor lo rodearon con deseo, no le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a las necesidades del Alpha, de alguna forma siempre sabía cuándo el rubio se hallaba necesitado de amor.

-¿Qué importa? ¿por qué no vamos a nuestras habitaciones?- susurró mordiendo lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Loki, necesitaba tanto a su esposo.

-No podemos- ¡Cuanta tentación! –La prensa llegará pronto para la entrevista…

-Podemos cancelar, diremos que alguien murió.

-¡Thor!

-Lo siento, es solo que quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo… hace mucho que no lo hacemos- las manos traviesas del Alpha se colaron por los pantalones de Loki buscando provocarlo.

-Basta… estás empezando algo que no tenemos tiempo de terminar- jadeó Loki, era innegable que hasta el toque más inocente de su esposo lo hacía temblar y desear montarse en él hasta que amanezca.

Justo cuando Thor planeaba seguir con sus avances, una de las mucamas llegó hasta ellos –Majestades, disculpen la interrupción, pero la Señorita Foster y su equipo llegaron.

-Que se instalen en la sala de estar del lado norte, estaremos allí en un momento, gracias Victoria- dijo Loki alejándose de Thor evitando ver el rostro de frustración que posiblemente tendría su esposo en ese momento. –Un buen monarca debe anteponer las necesidades de su pueblo a las suyas- mencionó Loki buscando que Thor entienda que no lo hace por fastidiarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la entrevista?- dijo tras respirar profundamente y notarse más calmado. Como mencionase Loki, debía comportarse.

-Claro que sí, tienes que estar allí, tú me metiste en esto- ofreció su mano a su esposo acompañada de una sonrisa y Thor se apuró a tomarlo y encaminarse con él a la entrevista.

El equipo se instaló tan rápido como pudieron, Jane a la cabeza se encargaba de que todo estuviese en perfecto orden, necesitaba esa entrevista, planeó publicarla en la página web de la televisora, sin embargo, a última hora cambió de idea y decidió hacer la entrevista para la hora estelar. Así la vería todo el país.

Los esposos llegaron tomados de las manos, vestidos con la mayor sobriedad del caso, pero sin perder la elegancia –Señorita Foster, es un placer para mí presentarle a mi esposo y Príncipe del Reino de Islandia, futura Reina de nuestro amado Reino de Dinamarca –Jane hizo una reverencia ante el tan famoso Omega que logró casarse con el Príncipe.

-Su majestad, agradezco que nos concediese esta entrevista- dijo con la mayor educación posible.

-Gracias por venir hasta nosotros- una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Loki atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, sin duda aquel era un Omega especial, digno de sentarse en el trono. –Lamentamos las molestias, pero no me encuentro en situación de salir con los preparativos de la fiesta para los Reyes.

-Agradecemos su disposición Majestad- Jane parecía entusiasmada, podría sacar mucho de esos dos, el Príncipe se notaba perdido por su esposo y, aunque de forma más discreta, como lo manda el código real, el Príncipe Loki permitía el comportamiento tan cercano de su esposo.

Tan pronto tomaron sus lugares y se realizaron las pruebas de sonido la entrevista inició.

 _Nos encontramos con los futuros Reyes, a quienes queremos felicitar, aunque un poco tarde, por sus nupcias y deseamos que su unión sea fructífera –inició Jane con su mejor sonrisa- Se preparan las fiestas para festejar el aniversario de bodas de nuestros amados Reyes, y en esta ocasión y tal como lo dicta la tradición, quien organiza la velada es el Príncipe Loki, quien, junto a su esposo, el Príncipe Thor, ocuparán el sitio de los Reyes en un futuro._

 _-Príncipes, nuestro pueblo se encuentra muy emocionado por su unión en matrimonio y desean que su casa sea bendita con herederos dignos de la gloriosa casta de la que provienen ambos- continuó Jane notando como Thor rozaba discretamente las manos de su esposo- ¿Podemos esperar próximamente un heredero?- añadió ella y Loki sintió un nudo en el estómago._

 _-Señorita Foster, gracias por estar aquí- inició tan educado como pudo, esperando que los nervios no lo traicionen- Mi esposo y yo estamos muy agradecidos con las muestras de cariño de los Daneses ante nuestras nupcias, no hay cosa mejor que el amor de un pueblo hermoso como lo son cada una de las personas que viven en este precioso reino- bien, lo estaba controlando –Interesante primera pregunta, creo que el tema de un heredero no se debe apresurar, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, necesita un hogar amoroso y padres que puedan cumplir sus necesidades, no sólo económicas, afectivas, educativas, padres que sin importar los contratiempos, puedan ayudarlos a ser la mejor versión de sí mismos, tomar una decisión tan seria requiere de planeación y ser fuertes como pareja, listos para afrontar un nuevo capítulo de la vida, la paternidad, cosa para la que en estos momentos, aún no estamos listos- concluyó, esperaba zanjar el asunto, hablar de hijos era recordar el acuerdo previo, hijos en menos de un año o divorcio._

 _-Príncipe Thor ¿comparte estos sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de los herederos? Por lo general un Alpha desea establecer su legado tan pronto como le sea posible- Jane iniciaba con sus preguntas interesantes, esas que le darían mayor audiencia._

 _-Definitivamente- añadió Thor con una sonrisa brillante –Tal como lo expuso mi esposo, en este momento no estamos listos para tener hijos, por todas las razones que mencionó Loki, un hijo es una responsabilidad, un Alpha que se respeta no apresura nada, toma en cuenta la opinión de su pareja, al final, puedes divorciarte de tu esposo, pero no de tus hijos… quiero decir que, un hijo es una responsabilidad para toda la vida, en la que se debe estar realmente comprometido para aceptar._

 _-Divorcio, es una palabra muy fuerte- la sonrisita de la periodista puso nervioso a Loki que instintivamente tomó la mano de Thor entre las suyas, lo hacía sentirse más seguro -¿Cuál es su postura respecto a ese tema? Ya que apareció en la conversación..._

 _-Creo que si el amor no existe más en un matrimonio, es mejor proceder con el divorcio y no atarse a una relación que es disfuncional- comentó Thor buscando calmar a su esposo apretando suavemente sus manos._

 _-¿Comparte esa opinión Príncipe Loki?_

 _-¿Ha escuchado de las relaciones tóxicas? Bueno, muchos matrimonios llegan a ese punto, a un grado de disfuncionalidad irreparable, las parejas pueden tomar terapia y encontrar qué es lo que no camina bien y reencausarlo, pero también pueden encontrar que el mejor camino es separarse, por el bien de ambos, porque no suman nada a la vida del otro, al contrario restan, en ese marco, el divorcio es un derecho que todo ser humano tiene, los asuntos y las decisiones de pareja son de dos y como sociedad hay que respetarlas, no debemos señalarlos por "darse por vencidos" muchas parejas están condenadas desde el inicio porque están juntas por las razones equivocadas, en conclusión, el divorcio existe, es una realidad y un derecho que todos tenemos, derecho que no debe verse vedado por las creencias morales y espirituales de nadie- comentó Loki tan serio como pudo pero sin apartar la elegancia de su presencia, sabía que ella buscaba un punto para usarlo como noticia amarillista, quería encontrar una respuesta de oposición, señalarlos de ir en retroceso y todas esas cosas, conocía a ese tipo de reporteros._

 _-Hablando de derechos, existen muchas leyes que aún minimizan la participación de los y las Omegas en escenarios políticos y sociales, es de mi conocimiento que se ha reunido con grupos que buscan mejorar la situación de los Omegas en el reino ¿algún avance que debamos conocer?- otra pregunta con trampa, pero Loki estaba preparado._

 _-Históricamente, al Omega se le ha recluido al hogar y a la reproducción, únicos dos papeles que hicieron a Betas y Alphas estar en puestos más altos, incluso ahora se romantiza el papel de un Omega como alguien débil y delicado, las campañas publicitarias nos dicen día a día que debemos cuidarnos, ser agradables, saber cocinar, planchar, y no importa que llegues agotado tras un día de cansancio, sonreír a tu familia y hacer la cena mientras tu Alpha descansa, porque él está tan cansado… en días importantes como el día de la madre le dicen a los Alphas "Ayuda a tu Omega en este día especial" cuando en realidad es su responsabilidad mantener la casa a flote, ¿no vive también allí?- Loki daba un discurso que hacía sonreír orgulloso a Thor, por eso le gustaba, por sus venas corría fuego, fuego con la capacidad de cambiar el mundo._

 _-¿No está siendo muy duro con la sociedad? Es decir, los Omegas representan la belleza, el amor, la ternura…- comentó Jane intentando apagar las palabras tan escandalosas del Príncipe._

 _-Porque tenemos el don de la vida- terminó la frase Loki con ironía –Ese tipo de palabras nos han llevado a tener que luchar el triple por abrirnos un espacio en la sociedad, luchar por nuestros derechos, estamos cansados de ser tomados como seres inferiores que no son tan capaces como Betas y Alphas, y no, no quiero decir que los Betas y Alphas son los malos de la historia, quiero decir que socialmente necesitamos darnos cuenta de muchas cosas, empezar a vivir bajo el discurso de no más discriminación a nadie, entender que la sociedad es de todos, el hogar es de quienes lo habitan y las responsabilidades de él se reparten equitativamente, que no importa si eres Beta, Omega o Alpha, la única limitante es la que tú mismo te pongas._

 _-Un discurso muy contundente- concedió Jane algo aturdida por toda la información que le dio el Príncipe –Ante esta visión, estamos ante un gran cambio en las políticas del Reino ¿o me equivoco?_

 _-En efecto, estamos trabajando hombro a hombro con organizaciones para abolir leyes antiguas que juegan en contra de los Omegas y promover reformas y nuevas leyes que nos garanticen los mismos derechos a todos- Loki dio una hermosa sonrisa a Jane y con suavidad recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Thor que dio un suspiro satisfecho, Loki podría manejar al mundo con una sola mano, él nació para gobernar._

 _-En mi condición de Beta, quisiera preguntar ¿podemos esperar cambios también para Betas?- preguntó ella olvidando el orden de las preguntas que planeó para aquella entrevista._

 _-Claro que sí, mi objetivo, es llegar a que la legislatura no clasifique más los derechos de nadie solo por ser Alpha, Beta u Omega._

 _-Honestamente pensaba preguntarle sobre por qué tiene el cabello tan hermoso, pero, ahora siento que la pregunta es un poco tonta._

 _-Puedes preguntarlo, particularmente me encanta cuidar mi aspecto, pero esto es una característica mía, que no define a todos los Omegas- sonrió sin apartarse de Thor, se sentía tan cómodo allí, realmente necesitaba tenerlo cerca. –Y en realidad, tiene mucho que ver con la calidad de mi alimentación y un par trucos que mi abuela me enseñó hace muchos años._

 _-Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿podremos ver a sus padres en la Fiesta de aniversario de los Reyes?_

 _-Por supuesto, ellos estarán aquí._

 _-¿Es difícil? Es decir, dejó su Reino, su idioma, amigos, familia, todo al casarse_

 _-Lo es, claro que extraño a mis padres, a mi hermana y cuñada, a los amigos, a mi Pueblo, pero he logrado llamar a este hermoso Reino hogar, la vida siempre me llevó por caminos sorprendentes y agradezco la oportunidad de estar aquí, tener un esposo como el que tengo y ser tan gratamente acogido por un Pueblo tan maravilloso como lo es Dinamarca._

 _-Para ir finalizando, esta pregunta es para ambos ¿Qué es lo que más gustan del otro? Lo siento, no puedo irme sin preguntarlo, y sé que mi audiencia quiere saberlo._

 _-Bueno…- dijo Loki pensativo, tenía muchas cosas qué decir acerca de Thor, sin embargo, no podía decidirse –Creo que haré trampa y voy a mencionar dos cosas, físicamente me encanta su sonrisa, es contagiosa y si hablo de su personalidad, amo su optimismo, él siempre está dispuesto a seguir adelante, aunque se presente un problema, eso me encanta._

 _-Yo también haré trampa- sonrió Thor –Los ojos de Loki son las dos esmeraldas más hermosas del mundo, su mirada podría conquistar una nación y si hablo de su personalidad, él es la persona que cuando se compromete con algo lo logra, encuentra la forma de hacerlo posible, me fascina._

 _-Deseo de corazón muchos días felices para ambos. Agradecemos que nos dejasen entrar y conocer un poco de su vida…- comenzó a despedirse Jane mucho más relajada que al inicio de la entrevista, no fue como la planeó, pero se iba con una verdadera joya y mucha esperanza para Betas y Omegas, algo que sin duda sumaría mucha más simpatía en el Pueblo por la nueva pareja real._

Thor y Loki salieron del recinto donde realizaron la entrevista apurados, el tiempo avanzaba y ambos necesitaban ocuparse de sus respectivas obligaciones, el equipo de la prensa se quedaría en el Palacio para grabar parte de los preparativos y para ello Fandral fue designado como guía. Loki se encaminó hacia los jardines donde se elegían los manteles y el menú, debían tener en cuenta las costumbres alimenticias de cada uno de los invitados, evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera causar una alergia.

-Es agotador- dijo Loki cuando por fin llegó la noche y pudo acurrucarse en la cama con su esposo abrazando su cintura.

-Lo sé, es horrible, todo esto es como estar en un campo de guerra- suspiró Thor aspirando el aroma de su esposo con gusto, tener a Loki cerca lo hacía calmarse y sentirse mucho mejor.

-Oye, sobre la entrevista… lo de los hijos… tu y yo tenemos ese contrato- murmuró Loki comenzando a quedarse dormido.

-Hoy no, hablemos otro día de eso ¿está bien?- Thor dejó en beso en los labios de su esposo antes de recibir un sí muy suave y notar que Loki estaba dormido –No quiero pensar en eso- murmuró más para sí viendo la pacífica expresión del Omega al dormir entre sus brazos –Pensar en que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra…

Llegado el día de la fiesta todo era un caos, los empleados iban y venían dejando todo impecable para esa noche, especialmente porque Loki y Thor se desligaron un poco de la organización del evento para pasar tiempo con los padres del Omega, lo primero que notó Farbauti al abrazar a su hijo era el hecho que no usaba los supresores que escondían su aroma por completo, seguramente era por petición de su esposo. –Así que ustedes están haciendo una vida marital después de todo- fue su padre quien tiró la primera piedra, genial, era vergonzoso que su padre le dijese que sabía que estaba teniendo sexo con su esposo.

-De hecho, sí, llegamos a un acuerdo- trató de sonreír ante la mirada curiosa de Hela que veía a su hermano y después a Thor.

-Era obvio papá- dijo ella con simpleza –Mi hermanito no podía negarse, es decir, están casados legítimamente.

-No quiero discutir mi vida marital con ustedes- dijo molesto, aquello era incómodo.

-¿Qué les parece el Palacio?- Thor intentó desviar la atención del tema tan íntimo en que se hallaban. -¿Gustaron de sus aposentos?

-Loki lo preparó todo con propiedad- dijo Laufey siendo lo más cordial posible, aunque era obvio que sus ganas de asesinar al hombre que puso sus manos sobre su hijo estaban comiéndolo por dentro. –Es muy amable de su parte recibirnos con tanta amabilidad.

-Son los padres de mi esposo, Reyes del Reino de Islandia, no duden de solicitar cualquier cosa, son nuestros huéspedes- informó con ese tono diplomático que hizo a Loki temer que las cosas serían tensas entre Thor y su padre.

Thor realmente quería conocer a sus suegros, sabía de ellos en la diplomacia, pero ahora técnicamente era familia con todas las de la ley, así que sería maravilloso llevarse bien, aunque el padre de Loki se portaba distante y estaba seguro que no era por alguna norma o tradición, porque su esposo le explicó mucho sobre sus costumbres, así que Thor dedujo que se hallaba molesto porque él y Loki consumaran el matrimonio.

-No te preocupes- mencionó Loki cuando estuvieron en sus habitaciones preparándose para la gran noche –Es el shock inicial, no pensó que su hijo crecería tan rápido, admitámoslo, ninguno de nosotros pensó que llegaríamos tan lejos cuando nos casamos ¿o sí?- Thor dio la razón a su esposo con un encogimiento de hombros –él necesita tiempo para procesarlo, mi madre y mi cuñada saben más de cómo son las cosas entre tu y yo, no quise decirle nada a Hela y a mi padre para no causar drama innecesario, además… esto es…

-Temporal- Thor terminó la oración con clara molestia en la voz, estaba comenzando a hartarse del tema, de pronto parecía que todo el tiempo estaban construyendo algo que al final se caería ante la clara verdad que, llegado el aniversario de sus nupcias, ellos se separarían.

-No quise decir eso- suspiró abotonando su camisa con cuidado –iba a decir que esto es entre tú y yo, lo que decidamos hacer o no hacer es nuestro asunto, a puerta cerrada solo estamos los dos, sin títulos, con la libertad de hacer lo que se nos dé la gana.

-Tienes razón- aceptó Thor –Mucha razón, solo importa lo que nosotros decidamos… te queda bien- dijo observando la camisa verde oscuro que portaba su esposo, lucia perfectamente la silueta de su esposo.

-Tú también te ves genial, ese traje azul oscuro te queda perfectamente- sonrió poniéndose el chaleco y el saco. Thor se acercó a él tomándolo entre sus brazos besándolo profundamente acariciando su cintura con suavidad, dejándose llevar por el momento, guardando en su memoria esos momentos tan simples y sencillos, tan llenos de intimidad.

-Loki, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Dime

-Cuando este año llegue a su fin, ¿podríamos reconsiderar ese contrato si lo creemos necesario?

-Quizás- sonrió dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios de su esposo antes de apartarse y terminar de arreglar su atuendo, dejando en confusión a Thor, quizás Loki solo estaba siendo amable, cosa que estaba bien para el Omega, pero muy mal para el Alpha, porque él, comenzaba a desear algo más que amabilidad, empezaba a sentir mucho más que solo atracción física por Loki.


	8. ¿Bailamos?

**_Espero que les guste el capítulo, dejen su valioso comentario, lo compartan con sus amigos y sigan la historia..._**  
 ** _pd. La canción que bailan Loki y Thor es esta versión de Fire on Fire de Sam Smith, pueden encontrarla en el siguiente link: youtu .be / fxuF5Fi2W4k (Solo quiten los espacios que de otra forma Fanfiction no me deja poner el enlace)_**

* * *

 **¿Bailamos?**

La fiesta en honor a los Reyes de Dinamarca inició con todos los invitados maravillados con la riqueza y elegancia del evento sin duda Loki hizo un trabajo estupendo. La música de la orquesta invitaba al disfrute de la noche, allí, entre tantas personalidades importantes, Thor y Loki se encargaban de sonreír y saludar.

Frigga y Odín observaban desde el trono con verdadero gusto como los futuros Reyes conversaban con los invitados, haciendo buenas relaciones con líderes importantes. La noche avanzaba sin percance alguno, la prensa se encargaba de documentar todo a detalle, en algún punto de la noche Loki desapareció de los ojos de todos, incluso de Thor que lucía bastante inquieto.

Apuraba la conversación con algunas personas para ir a buscarlo, fue cuando Fandral se acercó a él susurrando algo, se disculpó con su mejor sonrisa y siguió a su primo por los pasillos del Palacio hasta uno de los baños para invitados -Lleva allí más de diez minutos- comentó Fandral y eso hizo preocupar aún más a Thor.

-¿Loki?- llamó el nombre de su esposo -¿qué pasa? ¿quieres que llame a un médico?- preguntó alarmado por no recibir respuesta.

-Solo... dame un minuto- lo escuchó decir con la voz apagada.

-¿Qué pasa? Loki, solo dime qué te sucede- pidió, comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba velo, saber que se encontraba bien

-¿Puedes... llamar a mi madre?- lo escuchó pedir tras unos minutos, fue cuando Fandral tras una mirada llena de súplica por parte de su primo, fue hasta la Reina de Islandia que bailaba tranquilamente con su esposo para contarle la situación.

-¿Cariño?- Farbauti llegó tan rápido como pudo, no entendía qué sucedía con su hijo pero ya lo averiguaría.

-Mamá...- se escuchó la voz de Loki y él Omega asintió en un suspiro, con esa simple palabra supo lo que ocurría a su hijo.

-No pasa nada, tu esposo está aquí, si lo hace de forma superficial no habrá más problema, será temporal- anunció Farbauti y a sus palabras siguió un silencio incómodo que terminó cuando la perilla de la puerta giró para abrirse solo un poco. -Thor, ve con él, te necesita y, contrólate.

El Alpha observó a su suegro confundido, pero no dijo nada, entró al baño donde Loki se refugió y halló a su esposo temblando sentado en una esquina, su aroma parecía estar fuera de control, se sentía casi tan puro como cuando solían estar juntos, ese era el problema, nadie, además del Alpha, debe sentir la pureza del aroma del Omega. -Necesito que me muerdas- lo escuchó decir y su instinto sonrió complacido, llevaba conteniéndose para no morderlo desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ahora tenía vía libre para marcarlo, reafirmar la unión que inició con si matrimonio...

-¿Estás seguro? No podremos romper el vínculo si lo hago.

-Superficialmente Thor, sólo un poco, rompe la piel- pidió y el Alpha entendió, respetaría su decisión, además era obvio que aquello era una emergencia.

El Alpha se acercó al Omega robando un beso lento buscando calmarlo, sus manos acariciaron su cintura y con pequeños besos en su piel marcó el camino hasta su cuello, ese sitio especial destinado para que el Alpha deje su marca. -Tranquilo, sólo soy yo- susurró ante el temblar de Loki, lo sintió asentir y con cuidado mordió la piel con suficiente presión para romperla pero sin hacer la marca definitiva, con eso bastaría incluso por meses antes de que el vínculo se debilite.

Loki emitió un jadeo cuando lo sintió morder, una revolución de sensaciones se apoderó de su cuerpo, sin embargo, su aroma y las hormonas que se dispararon comenzaban a ceder y normalizarse, no sabía qué lo puso así de un momento a otro, pero ya lo averiguaría al día siguiente, ahora debía continuar con la fiesta.

-¿Mejor?- escuchó a su esposo preguntar y él solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Gracias, no sé que hubiese pasado si no estuvieras aquí- murmuró llenándose del aroma y la presencia del rubio, su tono Alpha.

Frigga y Odín notaron la ausencia de los príncipes, temiendo lo peor decidieron buscarlos, sin embargo, Farbauti informó a los Reyes y consuegros sobre los inconvenientes. Media hora después los divisaron entre los invitados, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Ellos lucían felices, se saltaban los protocolos y Thor mantenía a su esposo a su lado gracias a que su brazo lo rodeaba por la cintura.

-Te ves hermoso- susurró el Alpha cuando pudieron tomar un descanso de tantas conversaciones con los invitados.

-Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué paso allí- Loki se recargó en el pecho del rubio intentando no pensar en las peores respuestas.

-Mañana llamaremos al médico y él nos dirá que fue lo que sucedió y lo arreglaremos- prometió Thor abrazándolo con suavidad, con esa delicadeza que solo reservaba para Loki.

La orquesta tocó la pieza que los Reyes bailaron el día de su boda, atrayendo la atención de todos a la pista de baile, allí ellos volvieron a danzar recordando aquel hermoso día en que decidieron unir sus vidas, Frigga sonreía a su esposo, tan enamorada como cuando era una jovencita, en ella Loki deseó verse reflejado, amando así al hombre de su vida, danzando con él como cuando se casaron, susurrándose palabras de amor y olvidándose del mundo y sus ataduras... cerró los ojos por un momento y se abrazó con fuerza a Thor, un deseo loco y casi doloroso lo llenó de desesperación cuando recordó que en unos meses todo esto sería cosa del pasado, Thor se desvanecería en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchó preguntar a su esposo y sin poder contenerse buscó sus labios en un beso desesperado, quería comprobar que aquello era real, que Thor realmente estaba allí, que al abrir sus ojos no se encontraría solo. Para su tranquilidad encontró la respuesta de su esposo en sus labios, en ese beso que compartieron, aún si el tiempo se agotaba lentamente, se llenaría de él para que jamás pueda olvidarle.

-Salgamos- pidió cuando el beso terminó y Thor asintió intrigado por la conducta tan extraña de su esposo, Loki no solía actuar así, tan desesperado de su atención, él era siempre quien lo buscaba, no el Omega. -Necesito aire.

Avanzaron entre los invitados que observaban embelesados a los Reyes bailando, a ellos se unieron los Reyes de Islandia y algunas otras parejas, alguien preguntó por los príncipes, sin embargo, nadie puso mucha atención a que ellos otra vez volvían a ausentarse. Al llegar a uno de los balcones del Palacio Loki por fin respiró más tranquilo. De pronto todo parecía tan abrumador, las personas, la música, las parejas... el amor que podía ver en ellos y sobre todo, sus hormonas que seguían adaptándose al vínculo con el Alpha, si así se sentía con solo un corte superficial, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría el día que permita la marca.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Thor, sabía que algo muy raro estaba pasando con su esposo.

-Sí, yo, me sentí abrumado por tantas cosas, aún tengo todo dándome vueltas- confesó respirando profundamente -Lo siento por sacarte así de la fiesta.

-Está bien, supongo que tienes que acostumbrarte a mí- sonrió comprensivo abrazándolo -Aunque la fiesta parece ir bien, prefiero estar aquí afuera, contigo.

-Aún puedo sentir el aroma de la primavera- la luna dejó caer su luz sobre ellos, dando un aspecto casi angelical a Loki, a la luz de la luna su piel lucía aún más clara, sus ojos brillaban y esa expresión inocente en su rostro causaron en Thor el deseo de jamás dejarlo ir, protegerlo hasta la eternidad...

En el fondo la música de la fiesta se escuchaba con claridad, Loki sonrió cuando la orquesta tocó la canción que ellos bailaran en su boda, parecía que se casaron hace una eternidad, aunque en realidad no era así -¿Me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó Thor con esa actitud de galán que hacía enrojecer las mejillas de Loki.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió tomando la mano que su esposo ofrecía, la mano de Thor descansó en su cintura y Loki rodeó su cuello, viéndose a los ojos se descubrieron bailando al ritmo de la música, sin todo ese público, concentrados en disfrutar al máximo ese momento, sintiendo sus corazones latir de emoción, Thor atrajo a su esposo en un beso dulce, se movían lentamente, explorando los sentimientos del otro, permitiéndose llegar un poco más lejos, abriéndose a la experiencia de entregarse más allá de lo sexual...

Esta vez no eran caricias lujuriosas las que acompañaban su danzar, era un tímido acercamiento que se traducía en el vínculo que comenzaba a establecerse, con fuerza, dispuesto a tomar sus sentimientos y ponerlos de cabeza, llenarlos de dudas y de sueños, ideas sobre su relación, sobre lo que harían en el futuro... Anhelos y posibilidades que dependería de ellos y sus decisiones, concertarlos o no.

 _-Ég held að ég þurfi þig_ \- murmuró Loki a Thor sin dejar de bailar a su ritmo lento y suave -Thor- llamó el nombre de su esposo y volvieron a los besos llenos de algo nuevo, especial, un sentimiento que no podrían llamar por un nombre.

Cuando la música terminó, ellos se mantuvieron muy juntos, solo dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación de estar junto al otro. Los minutos pasaban y el mundo a su alrededor poco a poco se diluía en el olvido, qué importaba el resto cuando podían pasar la vida entera abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

Lamentablemente su burbuja explotó cuando escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a ellos, era Hela quien se acercaba con gesto serio -Deben volver, las personas comienzan a hablar- dijo sin más, pero la mirada que ofreció a la pareja hizo a Loki saber que ella no estaba ni estaría de acuerdo con que ellos dos estuviesen jugando a la casita. Ella tenía muy en claro que al finalizar ese año su hermano volvería a Islandia y todo el juego del matrimonio se acabaría, eso era lo que quería Loki ¿no? ¿para qué dar más largas al asunto jugando a ser la pareja ideal?

-En seguida vamos- prometió Loki apartándose de su esposo, ver a su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad de un matrimonio por conveniencia como tabla de salvación para no caer en las garras de Alphas idiotas que solo lo querían para procrear.

-Espera, no importa si hablan- Thor intentó convencerlo, pero Loki ya tuvo suficiente por la noche, estaba confundido, entre la creación del vínculo, esos momentos tan íntimos con Thor y sus responsabilidades en la fiesta, estaba a punto de explotar, sobrepasado por todo.

-Volvamos- dijo serio -No causemos un problema en la fiesta de tus padres.

Horas después cuando la fiesta terminó y volvieron a estar a solas en sus habitaciones Thor pudo notar como el ánimo dulce de Loki se esfumó y en su lugar apareció uno más sombrío, al inicio se sintió receloso por su cambio, sin embargo, comprendió que aquella noche fue una locura, especialmente para Loki, de pronto llevaba una marca temporal y tenía que soportar la revolución de su cuerpo asimilando la presencia del Alpha, además tuvo que comportarse con total normalidad frente a sus invitados.

-Hey, ven a la cama- invitó el Alpha a su esposo que observaba la luna desde la ventana.

-Sí- lo escuchó decir de forma automática para después escucharlo murmurar - _Mig langar ekki að þjást, hjálpa mér að þóknast, hjálpaðu mér að klára allt fljótlega, þegar það kemur að enda, er það ekki meiða að segja bless_ \- Thor no sabía qué significaba, pero, por el tono suplicante de Loki, pudo hacerse una idea, quizás una plegaria.

-Mañana te revisará el médico, no te preocupes- agregó Thor -ahora, ven a dormir, por favor.

-Lo siento- Loki pareció salir de una especie de trance caminando hacia la cama, se acurrucó junto a su esposo bajo las mantas dispuesto a descansar, a pesar de conocer las recomendaciones sobre qué hacer tras efectuar la marca, Loki no se hallaba en condiciones de pasar una noche de sexo con su esposo, además, era una especie de marca falsa, seguramente no necesitaría los mismo cuidados que una marca completa, real, hecha para unir sus vidas para siempre.

Bajo esa creencia se quedaron dormidos, sería hasta la mañana siguiente que comprenderían que esa marca parecía tan válida como una real, al despertar y darse cuenta que el celo se presentó y esta vez no podrían evitarlo de ninguna forma.


	9. Lazos y Frustración

**Lazos y Frustración**

Las manos de Thor recorrieron el vientre de Loki con esperanza, una semana después del celo inesperado se sentía inesperadamente ilusionado con la idea de tener un cachorro, jamás creyó hallarse con estas ideas, creía que la paternidad le llegaría por compromiso social, por seguir la línea de sangre y la pureza de sus raíces felinas, pero no, sorprendentemente aquel deseo de ser padre nació de forma natural en él, quizás mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que Loki fuese quien posiblemente llevase a su hijo.

-No hay nada allí- escuchó a su esposo murmurar entre sueños, era cierto, ellos no concibieron, a pesar de que decidieron consumar el celo, usaron protección, así que no había forma de estar esperando un bebé, aún no.

-Lo sé- murmuró dejando un beso en el cuello de su esposo, quizás por el celo, quizás por la convivencia, Thor sentía profunda debilidad por todo lo que involucra a Loki, la sola mención de su esposo atrae su atención como lo haría su propio nombre.

-¿Qué hora es?- Loki preguntaba con el ánimo de quien no quiere levantarse, ese día comenzaba particularmente frío y pensar en la agenda tan apretada que esperaba por ellos solo hacía que quisiera quedarse allí, entre los brazos de su esposo acurrucados bajo las mantas.

-Casi las siete- Thor contestó muy quieto, no quería perder un solo segundo al lado de su esposo.

-Deberíamos levantarnos, hoy daremos audiencia al Pueblo- murmuró el Omega moviéndose entre los brazos del Alpha.

-No quiero- dijo antes de besar lentamente a Loki que no dudó en corresponder al beso de buena gana, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese mastodonte y su ternura, Thor era grande, con músculos, un buen ejemplar de Alpha, él por su parte era mucho más delgado, algunas veces se preguntaba cómo es que se acoplan tan bien, especialmente en el sexo, parecían encajar a la perfección, aunque mucho se temía que eran suposiciones suyas dadas las circunstancias.

-Fue tu idea, tienes que ir- murmuró en sus labios antes de salir de la cama de un salto y entrar al baño casi corriendo para que su esposo no pudiese regresarlo a sus brazos, porque entonces sí que llegarían tarde.

-¡Loki! Eso es trampa- gritó desde la cama para después seguirlo hasta la ducha, donde, definitivamente tardarían más de lo esperado.

Frigga y Odín comentaban las buenas nuevas sobre la serie de Netflix que veían la otra noche, por su parte Fandral bebía su café en silencio reconsiderando sus posibilidades de tener progenie, ahora que Thor y Loki compartían una especie de marca, no podía hacer realidad su plan, y menos cuando pasaron un celo juntos, ya no hay mucho que hacer cuando el Alpha da tantos pasos en la dirección del Omega.

-¿Quién murió?- fue Loki quien preguntó, a su ahora, primo.

-Mis esperanzas en el amor, mi personaje favorito en mi serie favorita, mi tolerancia al alcohol y la fortaleza de mi cabello- se quejó como un niño pequeño haciendo reír a Thor por lo alto.

-No te rías- dijo Loki intentando lucir comprensivo aunque claramente estaba por soltarse a reír, cosa que terminó haciendo.

-Eso, rían de mi desgracia- agregó Fandral con mayor dramatismo -Rían del pobre y guapo primo solterón.

-Eres un caso primo, ¿cómo pretendes conquistar a un buen Omega si no puedes ni contigo mismo?- se burló Thor palmeando el hombro del rubio.

-Te recuerdo primo que tu estás casado con esta preciosura por puro milagro- señaló Fandral, palabras a las que Loki asintió en silencio antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa con toda la elegancia que lo caracteriza -Mira la joya que tienes, no todos tenemos tanta suerte, y menos los Odinson.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Thor tomó su lugar junto a Loki dejando un beso en el dorso de sus manos con tal suavidad que realmente no parecía el tipo tosco que corría bajo la lluvia persiguiendo cerdos unos meses atrás.

-Digo que todos los Odinson somos unos salvajes condenados a ser torpes en el amor- comentó y Loki volvió a asentir -Ha sido cosa de milagro que el tío y tu tengan la fortuna de encontrar a Omegas como tía Frigga y Loki.

-Estoy con el solterón- apoyó Loki -Eres un salvaje- esta vez dirigió sus palabras a su esposo que se limitó a mostrar los dientes como si fuese a morderlo.

-Jamás dije que tenga buenos modales- Thor volvió a reír contagiando con su risa a Fandral y Loki.

El matrimonio de los Príncipes parecía estar en boca de todo el Reino desde el festejo de aniversario de los Reyes, afortunadamente por las razones correctas, la fascinación por los Príncipes era tal tras la transmisión de la entrevista a Loki, además de sus declaraciones que dieron verdaderos aires de cambio, todo el mundo hablaba de las miradas que se dedicaban, como el Príncipe Thor tomada la mano de su esposo, como lo apoyaba en sus declaraciones, como el Príncipe Loki buscaba la cercanía de su esposo, como, discretamente, brindaba sonrisas coquetas...

"Eres tendencia en twitter" fue el mensaje que envió su cuñada esa tarde, Loki no estaba interesado en lo que decían o no de él en Twitter o cualquier otro sitio, ya tenía bastante con sus asuntos, sin embargo le ganó la curiosidad.

"Espero por algo bueno" respondió.

"¿Sabes que los llaman Thorki? todo el mundo está prendado de ti y tu esposo, parece que están encantados con ustedes"

"No entiendo por qué, Thor y yo no somos más que amigos cercanos"

"Tan cercanos que tienen sexo y se ven con ojitos de miel"

"Solo estamos en el papel, recuerda, al finalizar este año nos separaremos"

Con el último mensaje Loki quedó pensativo, las cosas no serían igual que antes de casarse y tampoco como son ahora, debería empezar otra vez, tener un plan lo ayudaría, quizás mudarse a otro continente, viajar por allí y por allá... No tenía nada claro, lo único que sabía era que, extrañaría su mastodonte torpe, su sonrisa, sus ideas locas, sus abrazos asfixiantes, la ternura de sus caricias, la posesividad de cuerpo tomando el propio y llevándolo a la locura... Se descubrió sonriendo ante el recuerdo de todos los momentos al lado de Thor, una parte de sí no quería que el tiempo pase, pero era lo correcto y lo mejor, de cualquier forma ellos no estaban enamorados, ellos se casaron por un mero acuerdo que ya irrespetaron lo suficiente.

Se paseó por el jardín pensando en su vida, en Thor, en el futuro, entonces su corazón dolió, no supo por qué, lo cierto era que de alguna forma muy loca, comenzaba a desear permanecer todo el tiempo posible al lado del Alpha.

-¿Podemos hablar?- la voz de Odín lo sacó de sus pensamientos, asintió en silencio y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Loki curioso, su suegro no era muy comunicativo con él.

-Es respecto a mi hijo y tu- la seriedad inundaba su voz -las personas hablan de ustedes positivamente y eso es bueno, pero temo que la presión que recae en sus hombros sea mucha, es decir, todos sabemos por aquí que este matrimonio tiene fecha de caducidad, el reloj avanza y cuando menos lo esperemos estarán firmando los papeles de divorcio...

-Esa no es noticia nueva ¿Pasó algo para que tengamos esta conversación?- preguntó un confundido Loki.

-Las relaciones públicas de la familia han notado gran aceptación de ustedes como pareja, sin embargo, también el Pueblo comienza a preguntarse sobre la marca- Loki se llevó la mano hasta el cuello sintiendo aún la marca temporal de Thor en él -Y pensando en el futuro, creo que deben evitar verse en público hasta que desaparezca la marca temporal que llevas, para evitar complicaciones en el divorcio.

-Claro- murmuró Loki -Esta marca, como mi matrimonio con Thor, es algo temporal que el tiempo borrará de mí- dijo más para sí dejando a Odín confundido por sus palabras -Gracias por el consejo- se despidió retomando su caminata por los jardines hasta la cercanía del bosque, allí lo sorprendió el atardecer, pensando en su vida, las decisiones que tomó para estar en esa situación. Pensó en tantas cosas sin embargo, decidió ignorar el tema de su futuro, no hoy, disfrutaría esos meses y después se marcharía.

Se conformaba con los recuerdos de aquellas noches y días recorriendo el placer de la mano de Thor, en su memoria siempre vivirían las palabras dulces, las conversaciones triviales y el sonido de su nombre en los labios del rubio.

Estaba cansado, sus ojos pesaban, decidió dejarse caer un momento sobre las flores silvestres que crecían en las afueras del bosque y viendo los rayos del sol desvanecerse del cielo se quedó dormido.

Thor se paseaba por todo el Palacio en una mezcla de enojo y angustia, Loki no aparecía, la última vez que alguien lo vio fue horas atrás, cuando habló con Odín en los jardines y eso ocurrió un par de horas atrás, era de noche, el viento soplaba y nadie era capaz de encontrar al Príncipe, envió al personal a buscarlo por todos lados. Él mismo revisó a detalle todo el jardín, el Palacio, las cercanías.

-Debes tranquilizarte, seguramente Loki está bien- decía Frigga intentando contener el desastre que provocaría su hijo si no encontraba a su esposo, jamás lo vieron tan afligido y al borde del colapso, seguramente era por la marca temporal.

-No voy a tranquilizarme hasta que Loki aparezca- gruñó asustando a todos los presentes, Thor se exhibió como el Alpha dominante, sus ojos chispeantes en azul eléctrico, algo que causó pánico. Un rugido escapó de sus labios recordando a un león demostrando su poder.

Nadie supo como reaccionar, se quedaron en completo silencio por unos segundos hasta que el sonido de pasos resonó en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un pálido Loki con el cabello lleno de hojas secas, Thor se lanzó a él tomándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza, hundió la nariz en el cuello de su esposo llenándose de su aroma -No te sentía- murmuró a su esposo y lo sintió estremecerse.

-Lo siento- susurró Loki mientras se aferraba a Thor con fuerza, cuando despertó la noche había caído, pensó en volver pero en la oscuridad tomó otro camino que lo llevó al Palacio en más tiempo del habitual, tan pronto como puso un pie en le pasillo escuchó el rugido de Thor y apuró sus pasos, sabía que lo necesitaba, sentía su desesperación mezclarse con el enojo y la frustración.

-No pasa nada- sonrió feliz el Alpha que apenas unos segundos atrás hizo temblar de miedo a todos -Estás frío, vamos a nuestras habitaciones, cenaremos allí- dijo tras besar a Loki sin recato alguno, no le importaba que estaban en público y que esas demostraciones de afecto se guardan para la intimidad según el protocolo, a Thor lo único que le importaba era que Loki estaba allí, entre sus brazos.

-Já elskan- susurró Loki ayudando a que la sonrisa en el rostro de Thor se hiciera aún más grande y luminosa.

Sin importarles mucho el resto de personas se marcharon a sus habitaciones compartiendo una que otra caricia juguetona en el trayecto, tan pronto cerraron la puerta sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce, lleno del anhelo de sentirse sin el otro, desde que se conocieron, aquella fue la primera vez, desde que se conocieron, en que se sintieron solos, en que no supieron donde estaba el otro y, definitivamente no podían vivir así, separados.

-¿Así que te quedaste dormido?- decía Thor mientras devoraba su cena.

-Sí, me sentí terriblemente cansado, tanto que de pronto no supe más hasta que abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro- decía simple Loki sirviéndose tranquilamente la cena.

-Creí que algo pasó contigo, creí escapaste o que alguien te raptó, estaba pensando en llamar a la policía, el ejército, la Guardia Privada de Su Majestad y a cualquier otra entidad que pudiera rastrearte- dijo aún preocupado, solo la idea de perder a Loki logró enloquecerlo.

-Siento hacerte pasar por eso, no creí que mi paseo duraría tanto ni que terminaría en esas circunstancias, pero, gracias por preocuparte por mí- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa satisfecha apareciera en su rostro, era reconfortante saber que Thor movería el mundo entero en caso de que algo le sucediera.

-¿Bromeas? Eres mi esposo, jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastime- habló convencido el rubio causando un sonrojo en Loki -Sigo sin entender por qué la marca no me permitió sentirte, fue como si no existieses...

-Está comenzando a desaparecer- confesó Loki -fue temporal y después del celo y sin concebir, no hay lazo que la refuerce, yo también intenté sentirte pero no funcionó, hasta que estuve cerca supe lo que sucedía, estamos perdiendo la señal del otro...

-No quiero que eso pase Loki, me gusta sentirte, saber que estás allí, en alguna parte de mi mente... Me acostumbro a ti muy fácilmente- Thor no esperaba ese arranque de sinceridad en sí mismo, todas las emociones del día lo hicieron soltar lo que tenía guardado en el corazón.

-Está sucediendo, nuestra marca es temporal... el vínculo nos acercó, y perderlo será algo que afrontaremos porque a pesar de que ya no exista tu presencia en mí o la mía en ti, despierto en tus brazos todos los días y voy a la cama contigo cada noche...- Loki acarició con suavidad el rostro de su esposo, en esos momentos no existía nada más hermoso que ese Alpha rubio que bien podía ser un dolor de cabeza y un encanto al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo suerte de llamarme tu esposo- susurró Thor antes de robar un beso a Loki.

Esa noche fueron a la cama abrazados, como si temiesen volver a perderse, con Thor poco dispuesto a dejar marchar a Loki de su lado, en esos meses de matrimonio halló más felicidad al lado de Loki que en cualquier relación anterior. Aquel aroma tan propio de Loki era el mejor perfume que jamás conoció y la piel de su esposo era su perdición, no había vuelta atrás, de a poco Loki se convertía en el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que Loki saltó de la cama y corrió al baño con unas terribles náuseas matutinas que le hicieron vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago, sintiéndose terrible y se dejó caer sobre las baldosas del suelo intentando recuperarse ¿por qué se sentía así de pronto?

-¿Loki?- Thor llamó su nombre y él se limitó a contestar con un sonidito para dejar en claro que continuaba vivo -¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-No, es solo algo pasajero- informó el moreno con la voz apagada -solo necesito un momento...

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando pasar a Thor, el Alpha se veía preocupado, fue directamente a su esposo abrazándolo -Estás helado, volvamos a la cama- dijo y sin problema alguno llevó en brazos a Loki hasta la calidez de las mantas -Llamaré al médico, no te ves nada bien.

-Es solo algo pasajero, mejor quédate conmigo- pidió el Omega aferrándose a su esposo. Thor asintió en silencio y dejó a Loki descansar entre sus brazos, abrieron los ojos hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta con insistencia -¿Qué?- gruñó Thor como única respuesta, odiaba que interrumpan su tiempo con Loki.

-Cariño... solo quería saber si se encontraban bien- habló Frigga desde el pasillo -Es más de medio día y ninguno de los dos ha salido, nos preocupamos...

-Estamos bien madre- contestó Thor sintiendo pesar porque Loki luchaba por abrir los ojos a pesar de lo notoriamente cansado que se encontraba -Gracias por preocuparte.

-Quizás quieran acompañarnos a comer- sugirió ella y Thor comenzaba a enojarse.

-Tranquilo querido- fue Loki quien susurró buscando calmar a su esposo -Por supuesto- contestó Loki a Frigga dando el tema por terminado -¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- ante la pregunta de Loki, el rubio sonrió más animado, salió de la cama con Loki en brazos aprovechando para llenarlo de besos y caricias.

Los Príncipes llegaron a la mesa con el ánimo renovado, Thor volvía a tener ese buen humor de siempre y Loki se veía radiante, la conversación en la mesa parecía ir bien, Fandral se quejaba de que nadie parecía querer salir con él, Odín y Frigga quisieron aconsejarle en opuesto a Loki y Thor que parecían divertidos con sus desgracias. Fue hasta que se sirvió el filete que las náuseas volvieron y lo hicieron correr al baño más cercano, Thor fue tras él ayudándolo tanto como pudo.

-Llamaré al médico- sentenció Thor preocupado que algo grave sucediera con su esposo, Frigga compartía su preocupación.

Loki no tuvo fuerza para oponerse en esta ocasión, tampoco quiso volver a la mesa, así que fue llevado a sus aposentos en espera del médico.

-¿Puedes abrazarme?- pidió el moreno a su esposo que se paseaba por todo el lugar preocupado.

-Lo que ordenes- tomó a su esposo en un abrazo protector que tuvo la maravillosa capacidad de hacerlo sentir mejor, era increíble lo que Thor podía hacer por él.

Estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando el médico se presentó seguido de Frigga, Odín y Fandral, de pronto las habitaciones que compartía con su esposo parecían menos acogedoras. Por instinto se aferró a él buscando su aroma.

-Madre, padre, Fandral, agradecemos su preocupación pero, creo que Loki se sentiría más cómodo con menos público- habló Thor prácticamente echando a su familia de allí, dejando que el médico examine a su esposo con tranquilidad.

-Majestad, agradeceré que confíe en mí y me cuente qué malestares experimenta- pidió respetuosamente el médico.

-Esta mañana desperté con náusea, tanta que no fue posible contenerlas hasta el vómito y hace unos momentos, tomando la comida volvieron las náuseas hasta llegar al vómito, el olor del filete pudo ser el causante, no se me ocurre otra cosa- contó Loki.

-Cansancio, se cansa con facilidad y tiene mucho sueño- añadió Thor completamente serio, dejando ver al médico que necesitaba una respuesta a aquello que estaba debilitando a su esposo.

-Majestad ¿Cuándo ocurrió su última época de celo?- Thor gruñó molesto porque el hombrecito hiciera preguntas de esa clase a Loki, sin embargo, escuchó a su esposo responder con naturalidad.

-Hace dos semanas- indicó el Omega -Pero tomamos precauciones- añadió.

-¿Alguna otra ocasión digna de mención?- preguntó el médico intentando no sentirse amenazado por Thor, los Alphas eran de cuidado, especialmente después de la época de celo de sus Omegas.

-Las últimas dos semanas- soltó Loki sintiendo su cara llenarse de un ligero rubor, ellos tenían mucho sexo últimamente.

-Majestad, tomaré una muestra de sangre para analizarla, sin embargo, dados los síntomas creería que es posible hablar de un embarazo.

-¡¿Embarazo?!- el grito de sorpresa de Loki solo fue superado por el de Thor, ¿era posible que fuesen a tener un hijo? Un hijo cambiaría sus planes, la única cláusula de anulación del matrimonio estaría cubierta... ¿que harían con un hijo? Loki tomo la mano de Thor instintivamente sintiendo como era presa del pánico.

-Un hijo- murmuró Loki, Thor tomó con firmeza la mano de Loki y anunció con felicidad.

-Nuestro hijo.

* * *

 _ **Siento mucho esta época de hiatus, tengo muchas cosas encima, pero he vuelto con este capítulo que espero les guste, nos vemos en el siguiente y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, seguirme en mi página de facebook "**_ _ **Fanfics**_ _ **by**_ _ **KittieBatch**_ _ **" donde estoy subiendo constantemente una historia gráfica thorki omegaverse que podría interesarles.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


	10. Descubrir

**_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Gracias por pasarse a leer este nuevo capítulo, he estado ocupada en otras cosas pero, me las arreglé para actualizar. Bueno ahora sí, a leer y está bien si deciden matarme un poquito en este capítulo :) ¡nos vemos!_**

* * *

 **-Descubrir-**

-Podemos seguir intentándolo- decía Thor sentado al borde de la cama viendo hacia las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

-Podríamos hacer eso- respondió Loki con la voz vacía, una semana antes creía que esperaba un bebé, ahora sabía que no era así, además de perder la ilusión de tener un hijo, se sumó que la marca temporal se fue por completo, dejando en él la intensa sensación de vacío. Aunque sabía que aquello era solo una mínima parte de lo que se experimenta cuando la verdadera marca se rompe, su dolor era real. -Quiero dormir- murmuró cubriendose con las mantas por completo, no estaba de humor para nada esa noche.

-Descansa- el Alpha respondió apenas, también se hallaba afectado por la noticia de que no serían padres, más allá de tener que contarles a sus padres que no serían abuelos, Thor se sentía intensamente emocionado por tener un hijo con Loki, aquella semana fue un vals en el paraíso, despertaba con su esposo entre sus brazos, acariciaba su vientre con ilusión y se quedaba allí pensando en todo lo que les esperaba, con un bebé en camino sus vidas cambiarían, los planes de terminar el matrimonio en su primer aniversario no existirían más, estarían unidos para toda la vida, por la familia que formarían.

Tomaban el desayuno muchas ocasiones en la cama, otras en la terraza, hablaban del bebé, su llegada, si sería Alpha u Omega, los nombres que definitivamente jamás considerarían… Ahora todo eso parecía un sueño, el médico confirmó que los resultados eran negativos, los síntomas se debieron a la marca y su pérdida, además del cambio de supresores. -Estaremos bien- murmuró Thor observando a Loki dormir totalmente agotado, lucía agotado, algo natural, pues perdieron el vínculo que los unía.

El Alpha también se vio afectado por la pérdida de la marca, su lado animal, ese felino que vive en su interior arañaba su interior por volver a unirse con su esposo, por llamarlo suyo, el instinto buscaba tomar el control y poseer a Loki nuevamente, poseerlo con su marca, ponerse a sus pies y cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos…

Por fin se fue a la cama abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo que parecía más frágil que de costumbre, pidiendo en silencio superar ese momento oscuro en su relación y volver a ser los de antes, cuando reían por cualquier cosa, cuando se recorrían en caricias y besos buscando el clímax del placer en ese mismo lecho.

Aún no eran claros los sentimientos entre ellos, para Thor, su esposo comenzaba a volverse indispensable, no le costaba imaginar su vida entera a su lado, sin embargo, aún no podía poner palabras o ideas sus verdaderos sentimientos, era extraño, algunas ocasiones se sorpendía observando a Loki a la distancia como si fuese algo que en cualquier momento puede desvanecerse sin importar cuanto quiera que no lo haga. Temía perderlo, pero tampoco sabía si aquel ¿afecto? era suficiente para retenerlo a su lado.

Loki se revolvió entre sus brazos buscando estar tan cerca de Thor como fuese posible, entonces el rubio se preguntó ¿cómo haría para que las cosas fuesen como antes de que Loki apareciera en su vida al finalizar ese año? -Perdón- murmuró dejando un beso en sus cabellos antes de quedarse dormido.

El amanecer trajo consigo que abriese los ojos de golpe, con la niebla de los sueños apenas alejándose de su mente, Loki recordó el sueño que le hizo despertar de forma tan abrupta. Se vio en su habitación en Islandia, la nieve cubriendo todo a su paso, el frío penetrando hasta sus huesos y en un rincón una cuna vacía. Se acercó lentamente a ella y el llanto de un bebé pareció cimbrar el Castillo por completo -¿Quién es?- murmuró cuando vio una sombra pasar por el pasillo, decidió correr tras él, era Thor quien caminaba con un niño en brazos arrullándolo. "Mira, mamá está aquí" escuchó que decía y señalaba hacia su dirección, el bebé dirigió su mirada hacia él y la calidez cubrió su corazón, quiso acercarse pero algo lo detuvo, luchó contra aquello con toda sus fuerzas pero parecía perder la batalla, volteó para enfrentar a quien lo retenía, reclamar el por qué evitaba que fuese con su familia, se encontró consigo mismo tirando de él "Patético, no pudiste ni con esto" su otra versión gritó antes de enterrar un cuchillo en su corazón acabando así con su vida.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, sentir a su esposo abrazando su cuerpo lo hizo sentir algo de alivio, aunque también le hizo tomar una decisión, necesitaba tiempo para poner en claro sus sentimientos, hablar con alguien, enfrentar esto en solitiario, convencerse que aquello no era culpa suya.

Salió de la cama con cuidado y tras cubrirse con una bata, salió en búsqueda de la única persona que podría ayudarlo, su madre.

Thor despertó horas después confundido al no encontrar a su esposo a su lado, salió de la cama creyendo que podría estar en el baño, pero no lo halló, buscó en la biblioteca privada y nada, entonces vagó por todo el Castillo buscando con desesperación, tampoco obtuvo resultados, recordó que Loki era el tipo de persona que puede desaparecer en los jardines para meditar, así que con aquella idea volvió a su habitación para cambiarse y salir hacia los jardines a encontrarse con él.

Fue cuando notó que en la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama descansaba una hoja doblada que llevaba su nombre.

"Querido esposo, me he marchado, necesito aclararme, pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que significa para mí el no estar esperando un bebé, necesito lidiar con esto, me siento confundido y abrumado, no quiero hablar con nadie, tengo dudas y miedos que no puedo contarte porque ni yo mismo estoy preparado para admitirlos frente a mí… He ido al único lugar donde sé que puedo hallar respuestas, a mi país, perdoname por no despedirme como es debido, espero no causarte problemas, haré todo lo que pueda para no complicar las cosas… No te abandono, pero necesito no abandonarme tampoco. Llamaré cuando esté listo para hablar de esto, eres el mejor esposo por conveniencia que pude encontrar, te prometo volver antes de que nuestro tiempo juntos termine para siempre.

-Loki"

Thor observó aquella carta leyéndola una y otra vez buscando hallarle sentido a aquel repentino adiós de su esposo, se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo el vacío llegar a su alma, le hubiese gustado correr tras él, llegar a Islandia y obligarlo a volver, hacer valer su lugar como su legítimo esposo, su Alpha, sin embargo no lo haría, Loki necesitaba espacio y él se lo daría. Honestamente él también creía necesitar aclarar su corazón y su mente ¿esa sería una señal de que, al final de todo, su camino juntos terminaría pronto?

El Omega llegó al Castillo de sus padres en silencio, solía ser un ser mucho más animado de lo que se presentaba allí, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión parecía que el frío invernal se apoderó de él, Farbauti acudió a su encuentro abrazando con fuerza a su hijo buscando darle apoyo, sabía que Loki necesitaba más que nunca su apoyo y comprensión. El menor de sus hijos siempre tuvo un carácter mucho más sensible, a pesar de tener una coraza dura en el exterior, las decepciones de la vida solían llevarlo a momentos de confusión muy significativos.

Hela se enteró esa noche de la visita de su hermano. aunque no le hizo mucha gracia que viniese sin el idiota que le tocó por esposo, también sintió un poco de alivio de que volviese a casa sin nada que lamentar. -No digas nada- advirtió Loki en la cena.

-Quisiera ahorrarme mis comentarios, hermanito, pero considero que festejar la separación temprana de tu esposo es motivo de celebración- una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro haciendo que Loki la observe con resentimiento.

-Compórtate Hela, los conflictos que pueda tener tu hermano con su esposo es asunto suyo- reprendió Farbauti con severidad.

-Mamá, todos sabíamos que terminaría en divorcio, mejor ahora que Loki y él aún no toman decisiones trascendentales- Loki comprendió inmediatamente a qué se refería su hermana, hijos, hablaba de que aún no tenían hijos.

-Hela, basta- con el tono más suave su esposa la reprendió -No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado.

-Es mi hermano, me interesa el asunto querida Sif.

-Escucha a tu esposa hermana- habló Loki -Y no metas las narices donde nadie te ha llamado, mi relación con Thor es un asunto que no planeo ventilar frente a ti.

-¿Por qué no? Soy tu hermana mayor, debo cuidar de ti y me interesa saber si ese idiota te hizo daño.

-Te puedo asegurar que Thor no me ha dañado, el que esté aquí no significa que todo esté dicho entre nosotros, necesitamos un tiempo fuera, eso es todo.

-No debes explicarle nada cuñado- sonrió Sif tomando su mano con suavidad -Toma el tiempo que necesites para explorar tus sentimientos y decidir lo que es mejor para ti.

Loki tomó en serio las palabras de su cuñada, realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente y su corazón, pensó en el tiempo que transcurrió desde su boda hasta esa mañana. casi cinco meses en que vivió momentos intensos y significativos al lado de su esposo, bien, no detestaba a Thor, le guardaba un cariño muy especial, siempre se portó bien con él y jamás hizo nada que Loki no quisiera, sus encuentros apasionados respondieron al claro llamado de la naturaleza de ambos.

Recordaba con claridad la primera ocasión que pasaron juntos, sabía que la debilidad de un Alpha es tomar la primera experiencia del Omega, escuchó de ocasiones en que no tienen en cuenta los deseos o necesidades de la pareja y se vuelve una experiencia traumática, sin embargo, Thor se tomó el tiempo para mimarlo, llenar cada espacio de su piel con caricias y besos, crear la experiencia perfecta para que, cuando se unieron por primera vez, Loki solo pudiese atesorar ese momento como una experiencia maravillosa...

Aquel recuerdo hizo que imagine el compartir la cama con otro Alpha pero no lo logró, los cálidos brazos de Thor protegiéndolo al dormir, su voz susurrando palabras dulces, su aroma salvaje envolviendo y cuidando sus sueños… Aún no estaba listo para saber qué sentimientos guarda su corazón por su esposo, más allá del sentirse bien a su lado, pero se tomaría un tiempo para descubrirlo.

Lo rodeaba esfera de ¿culpa? por sentir un poco de alivio al no estar esperando un hijo, claro que también se sintió decepcionado, pero, al analizarlo, quizás era lo mejor, ¿cómo criarían a un bebé en un matrimonio donde no saben en qué punto de su relación se encuentra, si es que hay una relación entre ellos? No creía que tener un hijo en esas circunstancias fuese una gran decisión, formar una familia es un tema serio, quería que sus hijos crezcan con dos padres que se aman y los aman… Aunque no dudaba de la enorme capacidad de Thor para ser un excelente padre, él esperaba amar completa y profundamente al padre de sus hijos.

-Quiero un cuento de hadas- se dijo cuando se encontró en su habitación observando los árboles danzar al ritmo del viento desde su ventana. -Un Príncipe azul…

Y sí, Loki ya tenía el cuento de hadas, estaba casado con el Príncipe heredero de la Corona de Dinamarca, un buen Alpha que lo trata bien, alguien que no lo ve como un ser inferior solo por ser un Omega, alguien que festejó con verdadera alegría la posibilidad de tener un hijo a su lado…

-Thor…- murmuró y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Los días pasaron con relativa calma, en Dinamarca las cosas marchaban relativamente bien, o eso era en apariencia, cada día de ausencia por parte del Príncipe era un golpe directo al buen humor de Thor, Fandral intentaba crear la apariencia de que nada sucede con Thor, sin embargo, en el evento de inauguración de la nueva línea de transporte público a donde fueron invitados los Príncipes, la ausencia de Loki creó rumores.

Jane Foster sería una completa estúpida si no aprovechaba el escándalo, así que, utilizando sus influencias, logró concretar una entrevista con el relacionista público de la Familia Real. Algunas ocasiones se necesita jugar un poco sucio para obtener la verdad y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, un chantaje después, Jane tenía un indicio de lo que sucedió. Así que esa noche en el noticiero de las ocho, un titular acaparó la atención de todo el País.

 _"LOS PRÍNCIPES SE SEPARAN: El cuento de hadas terminó para Islandia y Dinamarca"_

-¡THOR!- el grito de Fandral alarmó a todos en el salón que se acercaron a donde el rubio veía con horror la pantalla de la TV. Frigga se unió a la consternación y pronto Odín, el último en aparecer fue Thor que se puso furioso.

 _"Fuentes confiables ha revelado que los Príncipes se han separado recientemente, como sabemos, hace dos semanas el Príncipe Thor se presentó solo a la inauguración de la nueva línea de autobuses, evento al que se encontraban invitados, no tuvimos una explicación de su ausencia… Nuestra fuente señala que ha pasado más de un mes desde que el Príncipe Loki se marchó a su país, al parecer los problemas iniciaron cuando el Príncipe Loki sufrió un aborto."_ Jane explicaba la nota que iba acompañada por imágenes de ambos Príncipes el día de su boda, en algunos eventos públicos y algunas imágenes de la entrevista que concedieron a Foster antes del aniversario de Los Reyes.

Thor bramó furioso ante la zarpa de mentiras que contaba la periodista, su sangre hirvió y sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujercita, ¿quién se creía para hablar así de su vida personal? Inventando cosas, manchando la reputación de Loki, metiendo las narices en donde nadie la llamaba. -¡¿QUIÉN HABLÓ CON ESA MUJER?!- El grito de Thor hizo temblar todo el Palacio -¡NECESITO AL CULPABLE AHORA MISMO!- exigió.

Cada empleado del Palacio fue interrogado por la Guardia Real, no dejaron a nadie fuera y eso incluía al relacionista público que estuvo por salirse con la suya, sin embargo, flaqueó ante la mirada del Príncipe directamente sobre su cabeza, bramando y gruñendo sobre el daño que significaba todo aquello.

Jane logró su cometido, hacer resonar la noticia y que todos la citaran como fuente, de pronto estaba teniendo cobertura no solo por los otros medios de comunicación del país, sino también por aquellos dedicados a las noticias de la cultura pop, en cuestión de segundos aquella bomba explotó, toda red social hablaba de la separación de los príncipes, desde América hasta Europa. Una cantidad considerable de artículos probando la separación de ellos fueron colgados en internet, con "pruebas" sobre la "mala relación" que Loki y Thor mantenían fuera de las cámaras.

"Si ven en esta foto de la boda, se ve la tensión en el rostro de los Príncipes, analicen el lenguaje corporal del Príncipe Loki, no parece estar interesado en su esposo" -explicaba alguien en un vídeo utilizando una foto en que Loki mantenía una conversación con su hermana y Thor parecía querer tomarlo de la cintura -"Y si ven esta de los meses siguientes al matrimonio, en un evento público, el Príncipe Loki parece más interesado en el primo de su esposo, el Duque Fandral, que aún se encuentra soltero, esto pasaría tarde o temprano en un matrimonio de amor, entraría un tercero que rompería el matrimonio"

Loki no se enteró de nada gracias a que cogió un fuerte resfriado que lo mantuvo en la cama y alejado de todo ese mismo día, fue a la mañana siguiente que su madre lo despertó para tomarse el medicamento y prepararlo para la ola de periodistas que se apostaron frente al palacio, además de que su nombre estaba siendo mencionado en casi todos los portales web de noticias, algunos señalándolo de ser infiel a su esposo. Hela se paseaba furiosa por el gran salón, tenía a todo el equipo de relaciones públicas de la familia intentando contener el desastre, especialmente después de que la familia real de Dinamarca se comunicó con ellos anunciando que tenían a la persona que filtró el hecho de que Loki y Thor están separados temporalmente.

-¡QUIERO QUE ESOS ENCABEZADOS DESAPAREZCAN!- rugía ella justo cuando Loki entró al salón aún pálido por el resfriado y envuelto en una bata -Hermano, ¿qué haces aquí? vuelve a la cama, me ocuparé de todo, no te preocupes- señaló ella.

-Antes de que muevas algo- dijo con la voz constipada -Necesito hablar con mi esposo... hay temas entre nosotros que necesitamos tocar, gracias Hela, por preocuparte por mí.

La Alpha sonrió, bien, no era el tipo de persona que va repartiedo alegría, besos y flores de muchos colores, pero no permitiría que nadie machacase a su familia y menos si es un puñado de idiotas que se encargan de inventar chismes de otros para ganar fama -Habla con el idiota, pero haré un plan de contingencia con nuestro equipo, nadie se mete con la familia real y sale limpio.

-No esperaba menos de ti- Loki regaló una sonrisa a su hermana y salió del salón para dirigirse a su habitación, seguía débil por el resfriado y su cuerpo temblaba de frío, tan pronto se metió a la cama deseó tener a su esposo al lado, cada día desde su separación de a poco se dio cuenta de lo importante que resultaba Thor en su vida, admitió que sí, tenía sentimientos por él, pero no los sentimientos que se tiene por un amigo o un hermano, después de todos los momentos compartidos, Loki estuvo consciente por primera vez de que quería a Thor de una forma romántica, esos eran sus sentimientos, aún no puede llamarlo amor, pero, sí que podría llamarlo querer.

-Te ves pálido- la voz gruesa de su esposo lo hizo saltar de la cama asustado, en una esquina de la habitación casi oculto por las gruesas cortinas, se hallaba su esposo sentado con una enorme sonrisa -Hola Loki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo intentando no soltarle una maldición por asustarlo, por primera vez fue consciente de lo horrible que estaba, el cabello revuelto, la nariz roja, ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos, horrible y a él no le gustó la idea de que su esposo lo viese así.

-Pensé que podía visitarte, me cansé de no verte- suspiró antes de acercarse a la cama de Loki y sentarse al borde -Extrañé a mi esposo- una sonrisa adornó su rostro y Loki se limitó a abrir las sábanas para él.

-Ven aquí, no eres el único que ha echado de menos a su esposo- Thor se apuró a meterse entre las sábanas y abrazar el cuerpo de su esposo, tantos días añorando el reencuentro y ahora, por fin lo lograron, estaban juntos otra vez y esta ocasión, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo funcionar.


	11. De vuelta al inicio

**¡Lo siento! Esta ocasión he tardado mucho en actualizar, he estado ocupada con otros asuntos y especialmente con las Fotonovelas y otros proyectos de mi página de Facebook "KittieBatch & Ships" |sip, le cambié el nombre| En fin, que espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se han tomado la molestia de hacerme presión para que actualice, me sirve mucho. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

 **De vuelta al inicio**

─¿Sabes? Estos días me sirvieron para pensar en muchas cosas...─ confesó Loki esa mañana cuando aún seguían bajo las mantas y Thor se encargaba de llenar su cuello de besos.

─¿Sobre nosotros, quizás?─ preguntó el Alpha deteniendo sus mimos para observar a su esposo, era obvio que necesitaban hablar.

─Entre otros asuntos... también en ser madre algún día, vivir lejos de mi familia...

─¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión?

─Sí, creo que tengo claro lo que quiero, sin embargo, ¿querrás tú lo mismo?

─Quiero creer que sí─ Thor tomó el rostro de Loki en un beso lento y suave disipando las dudas de ambos.

Farbauti y Sif tomaban el desayuno tranquilamente, a diferencia de Hela y Laufey que se preguntaban a cada momento si Loki y Thor regresaron o si deberían adelantar el tema del divorcio, para la heredera del trono lo mejor era que su hermano se divorcie del rubio ese, ya encontraría a un tipo más decente para casarlo, Loki es atractivo y seguramente hallaría a un noble soltero que pueda apreciarlo, aunque no compartan linaje, al final, el linaje que importa es el del Rey y sus herederos directos.

─No pueden luchar contra ese matrimonio señores─ mencionó Farbauti con ese tono de "yo lo sé todo" que ponía los pelos de punta a Hela cuando era adolescente ─Ellos estarán juntos, buscarán la forma de encontrarse… es su naturaleza.

─Mamá, se casaron por conveniencia, no por amor─ replicó Hela.

─El asunto aquí no es cómo inició su historia, sino como la continúan, un matrimonio por conveniencia no siempre es fácil, que te ilustre tu padre sobre eso si lo prefieres, aunque basado en mi propia experiencia, ellos están enamorados, pero aún deben descubrirlo.

─Tu madre tiene razón Hela, el amor surge cuando menos lo esperas, incluso en un matrimonio arreglado, tú te casaste por amor, pero la mayoría de nosotros lo hicimos por conveniencia… pero yo jamás me arrepentiré de aceptar, casarme con tu madre fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida, me enamoré perdidamente de mi esposo, mi Reina, la madre de mis hijos.

─Con todo respeto padre, pero tú y mamá tenían muchas más cosas en común que muchas parejas que conozco, pero mi hermano y su esposo son como el agua y el aceite.

─Querida, cierra la boca─ esta vez fue Sif quien habló a su esposa ─Tus padres tienen razón y tú no eres quién para definir cómo y qué deben hacer Loki y Thor, deja que tu hermano escriba su propia historia.

─Solo busco protegerlo Sif, no quiero que ese rubio rompa su corazón─ admitió Hela mucho más tranquila ante la mirada dura de su esposa.

─Ya no es un niño…─ añadió Farbauti.

Por la puerta del comedor aparecieron Thor y Loki tomados de la mano haciendo sonreír a Farbauti que lo ocultó dando otro sorbo a su café. Loki se veía radiante, como no lo estuvo en mucho tiempo, pasó días muy duros, días en que estuvo confundido y distante, pero parecía que todo cambió con la presencia de su esposo.

─Buenos días─ saludaron ambos antes de sentarse a la mesa sin siquiera poner atención en las miradas curiosas de toda la familia, no estaban para eso en estos momentos.

─Nos abrimos cuentas de Instagram─ señaló Loki cuando les sirvieron el desayuno haciendo que Laufey casi se ahogue con el café.

─¿Qué? Sabes que la Familia Real no tiene redes sociales─ habló severo y Loki hizo un gesto con la mano que bien podría significar un no me importa.

─Ahora pertenezco a la Familia Real de Dinamarca padre, y Thor y yo creímos que sería interesante tener contacto un poco más directo con nuestro Pueblo de la forma en que suelen comunicarse, es un poco arcaico eso de ser un secreto, admito que me gustan las cámaras, pero no solo es eso, ya me puse al día de las noticias más recientes sobre nosotros, no pienso dejar que la prensa haga con mi nombre lo que se le antoje, si puedo dar pelea lo haré.

─Hermano, es una tremenda tontería, para eso tenemos un equipo de relaciones públicas que se encarga de eso─ dijo Hela extrañamente en calma ─Tampoco creo que la Familia Real de Dinamarca esté de acuerdo con esta locura.

─Honestamente, nos da un poco igual si les parece bien─ habló Thor ─Mis padres no tienen mucha idea de la tecnología, tampoco soy un genio pero me defiendo mejor y nuestra intención es ser más accesibles a las necesidades de los habitantes de Dinamarca.

─Me parece genial─ comentó Farbauti ─Aire nuevo en las viejas políticas de un par de dinosaurios que jamás imaginaron como cambiaría el mundo.

─No conocía esa faceta progresista en ti─ Laufey observó con curiosidad a su esposo que solo se encogió de hombros.

─Aún así, debemos controlar todo el caos con los medios, los tenemos en las puertas intentando lograr algo, se filtró la llegada de Thor, alguien debe controlar esa locura─ señaló Hela.

─Puedes encargarte de eso hermanita─ sonrió Loki con malicia ─Nosotros tenemos asuntos más interesantes qué atender.

─¿Vuelven a Dinamarca?─ preguntó Sif con curiosidad disfrutando solo un poco de la clara frustración de su esposa.

─Algo así─ Thor sonrió a su esposo que se limitó a darle de vuelta una sonrisa radiante que para Farbauti resultó en resignación, su hijo y su esposo tenían planes para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Laufey se tragó las tres cosas que le pasaron por la cabeza, su hijo era un hombre adulto, además estaba casado, debía contenerse para no intervenir en las decisiones que tomen como pareja, le pareciera bien o mal, dejaría que dieran los pasos hacia la dirección que planeaban tomar.

─Nos iremos tras el desayuno─ anunció Loki contestando a la pregunta muda de sus padres.

Al terminar el desayuno Hela decidió que le vendría bien un calmante y con la cabeza despejada, decidió enviar un comunicado oficial por parte de ambas Familias Reales, solicitaban el cese de especulaciones sobre la vida privada de los Príncipes, negaban cualquier conflicto entre ellos y básicamente les invitaban a buscarse una vida, lo último dicho con muchísima sutileza, más de la que le gustaría a Hela.

El revuelo no le interesó mucho a Loki y Thor, a las carreras el Omega empacó un par de cosas, lo necesario, y partieron a su nuevo destino, unas vacaciones les sentaría de maravilla y el sitio escogido fue una isla perdida en el atlántico, tomarían algo de sol y trabajarían en su relación, no todo estaba dicho.

Era claro que no solo sentían atracción física por el otro, había algo más, algo que podría ir por buen camino si ellos lo decidían así o que moriría si lo dejaban de lado, el primer impulso de Loki fue renunciar a Thor, sin embargo, debió esperar a que el miedo a involucrarse de forma seria con alguien lo abandonase y por fin pensó con claridad, no, no quería dejar morir eso que sentía por Thor, llegaría hasta el final de aquel camino si eso significaba tener la oportunidad de explorar esos sentimientos.

El Alpha tuvo sus momentos de dudas, pero él lo tuvo más claro desde que Loki se marchó, su ausencia dolió, podría jurar que una parte de su cuerpo y su alma fue arrancada ese día, no ver a su esposo fue una tortura, en más de una ocasión pensó en tirar todo por el drenaje y correr hacia él, rogar de rodillas que volviese, pero siempre lo detuvieron, "No es el momento" solía decir su madre con suavidad, ¿cómo lo sabía ella? Nunca lo supo. Lo cierto era que fue hasta el día anterior que toda la presión de los medios puso de nervios a todos en el Palacio, era obvio que algo estaba pasando, aunque Fandral y sus padres intentaban alejar toda la polémica de él, le bastó con verse una sección del noticiero para enterarse de todo lo que decían sobre Loki y él.

Lo que más le molestó fue ver como muchos levantaban sus dedos para señalar a Loki como el causante de todo aquello, lo llamaban "oportunista" olvidando que era un Príncipe al igual que él, le señalaban de arruinar su matrimonio siendo infiel a su esposo. A Thor todo aquello le hacía hervir la sangre, pero su esposo fue inteligente, propuso tener cuentas de Instagram personales, si bien no estaba dentro de los protocolos habituales, era momento de adaptar a la Monarquía a la era digital.

Su primera publicación fue una fotografía de ambos abrazados aún entre las mantas, añadieron #InLove a la publicación además de una descripción corta donde decían lo mucho que amaban despertar al lado del otro. La cantidad de personas que comenzaron a seguir sus cuentas fue colosal, no esperaban tanta atención, en los comentarios se creó #ThorkiIsAlive de pronto aquella fotografía estaba en todos los medios digitales.

El comunicado de ambas Familias Reales terminó de extinguir cualquier duda sobre su matrimonio, aunque muchos aún se preguntaban dónde estuvo Loki todo aquel mes.

─Ya quiero tomar el sol─ decía Loki viendo por la ventana del Jet.

─Llegaremos pronto… ¿Empacaste tu traje de baño?─ preguntó Thor tomando a su esposo de la cintura dejando un beso en su cuello.

─Creo que lo olvidé ¿te molestaría que nade desnudo?─ sonrió acariciando los cabellos de su esposo, se sentía bien estar de vuelta a su lado.

─Para nada─ El Alpha coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del Omega acariciando con suavidad la piel de su abdomen.

─Aquí no, espera a que lleguemos─ reprendió Loki no menos deseoso de recuperar tiempo perdido.

─No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho… extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos… tu aroma, tu cuerpo, tu risa… no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado─ pidió el Alpha apretando solo un poco más a su esposo contra su cuerpo.

─No quisiera tener que irme─ susurró Loki cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el aroma animal de su esposo ─Por esto estamos aquí, listos para intentarlo… sin todos los otros, solo tú y yo, creando nuestras propias reglas.

Thor sonrió robando un beso de los labios de su esposo, aún tenían temas que aclarar, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora disfrutarían de volver a estar juntos.

El lugar al que irían no era otro que aquel donde se supone pasarían su luna de miel, de haberla tenido. Era un sitio de lo más privado, así que nadie les molestaría, el personal de servicio era muy discreto, firmaron un contrato de confidencialidad. A Loki se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ponerlo en Instagram, pero después de pensarlo un momento decidió que no lo haría, era momento de pasar tiempo con su esposo.

─¿Revisarás cuantos comentarios tiene nuestra foto?─ preguntó el rubio descansando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

─Me da curiosidad ¿a ti no? ellos estuvieron diciendo tantas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra relación y ahora crearon #ThorkiIsAlive ¿encuentras alguna lógica en eso? Es fascinante─ dijo abriendo la aplicación para revisar su cuenta y las notificaciones.

─Lo sé, las personas cambian de opinión muy rápido, aunque admito que esta ocasión fuimos nosotros quienes ganaron, podrán decir tantas cosas pero jamás tendrán idea de lo que pasa con nosotros…

─Solo me lastimó una cosa de las tantas que dijeron.

─¿Cuál? Personalmente pensé en matar a Foster.

─La infidelidad, tu primo y yo tenemos tanta química como un globo y un cactus… jamás te engañaría y menos con alguien como él, no es mala persona pero de eso a que me pudiese llegar a siquiera interesar, hay una eternidad.

─Lo sé, era una estupidez, Foster se encargó de hacer todo este circo, y es una lástima, creí que era mejor persona, me dio esa impresión cuando le concedimos esa entrevista, después de todo solo quería reconocimiento, tomó eso de "cualquier publicidad es buena" e inventó más de una mentira sobre nosotros.

─¿Quién fue el topo?

─El relaciones públicas, por eso dejamos el asunto en manos de Hela y tu familia, hay que buscar un reemplazo, pero pensaremos en eso cuando volvamos, de momento solo quiero echarme a tomar el sol con mi esposo.

─Quiero verte tan rojo como una langosta─ Loki sonrió.

─Si es lo que desea su majestad, no usaré ni una gota de protector solar─ prometió el Alpha ganando un beso de su esposo.

Llegaron al caer de la tarde, los tonos naranja y rojizos bañaban el cielo dando un espectáculo precioso, Loki observó el atardecer con una sonrisa antes de abrazarse a su esposo y caminar junto a él hasta el auto que los llevaría a sitio de hospedaje, realmente no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo se quedarían, pero tomarían lo necesario para construir su relación.

Diez minutos después cruzaban la puerta de la casa en que se hospedarían, o bueno, Thor la cruzó con Loki en brazos, al Omega le pareció innecesario pues llevaban meses casados y definitivamente no hicieron eso en su noche de bodas, sin embargo, el Alpha insistió que si querían un nuevo comienzo era necesario.

─Ya bájame─ pidió el Omega al ver que su esposo no se detenía.

─Hasta nuestra habitación─ contestó dirigiéndose a la habitación principal delicadamente preparada para recibirlos, el ambiente romántico destacaba, ideal para pasar una noche llena de caricias y besos.

─¿Tu preparaste todo esto?─ preguntó Loki cuando su esposo lo dejó caer sobre la cama con suavidad y pudo apreciar mejor el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

─Con un poco de ayuda, es nuestra luna de miel, lo merecemos─ sonrió como un gran y divertido cachorro.

─Nos cuidaremos ¿cierto?─ dijo Loki con seriedad.

─Por supuesto, esta vez lo haremos bien, no hijos.

─De momento, cuando estemos listos los tendremos─ añadió Loki y Thor sonrió.

─¿Te molesta si tomo un baño antes?

─¿Quieres que me una?

─Pero solo nos bañaremos, ¿podrás mantener tus manos lejos de por al menos media hora?

─Lo intentaré─ y con aquella respuesta Loki corrió a la puerta donde supuso se hallaba el baño seguido de su esposo que se sacó la ropa en el camino, esta era su luna de miel tardía, la que tanto necesitaban y la que tomarían ahora, con el deseo y la paciencia, con la ventaja de quienes han comprendido que pueden estar juntos por siempre.


	12. Pareja

**Pareja**

Una semana pasó desde que decidieron tomar esa Luna de Miel alejados de todos y de todo, no dejaban de ser una pareja de recién casados, necesitaba tiempo a solas para conectarse y ¿qué mejor que en una isla privada bajo los delicados rayos de sol? A ambos les vendría bien un poco de color y algunas horas de Charles a la luz de un atardecer, momentos jugando en la aroma y bañando sus cuerpos en el mar...

Algunos besos compartidos, caricias suaves, y risas, momentos dulces que saber evolucionará a momentos más íntimos, como esas caricias por la noche que dedican al cuerpo del otro, hasta que no lo soportaron más.

Loki tomaba los supresores que incluían el anticonceptivo desde que tomaron ese avión que los llevó a la isla, era tiempo de que siguieran su matrimonio y parte de eso era ese momento, disfrutar de todo el sexo posible ahora que estaban solos, sin obligaciones o señalamientos de qué podrían o no estar haciendo. Thor se frotó contra el cuerpo de su esposo, la espalda del Omega se recargó en las frías baldosas del baño y el agua de la regadera mojó sus cabellos. Las embestidas del Alpha lograban hacer que ambos dejen escapar gemidos y jadeos, Loki se abrazó a él con fuerza mordiendo la piel desnuda del hombro de su esposo a medida que sus piernas apasionan sudaderas rogando por más.

Una y otra vez Thor entraba en el cuerpo de su esposo, casi con frenesí dio las últimas estocadas antes de llegar al orgasmo compartido, el Alpha clavó sus dientes en la piel de su Omega sin llegar a romperla, aún no era tiempo de dejar su marca, pero pronto, pronto podrían estar listos para el gran paso, y después podrían hablar de los bebés, de una familia...

Loki jadeó temblando por las últimas olas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. —Aún tenemos que darnos ese baño— murmuró Loki y Thor negó besando su cuello.

—No creo que suceda pronto, fue mucho tiempo alejado de ti— dijo sin siquiera tomar el tiempo de salir de su esposo —Y quiero recuperar el tiempo ahora que podemos.

—Estás loco Thor— tomó los labios de su esposo en un beso demandante —Será mejor que vayamos a la cama, está posición va a terminar con mi columna.

—¿Sólo la posición?— Habló falsamente ofendido Thor saliendo por fin de Loki antes de cerrar la llave de la ducha.

—Bueno, ese amigo que tienes entre las piernas también podría tener algo que ver con la decadencia de mi columna— tomó una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo para seguir "recuperando" el tiempo.

Thor lo siguió completamente desnudo, se dejó caer sobre la cama antes sonreír complacido al ver que Loki ha comprendido qué es lo que quiere. Lo ve sacarse la toalla y subir a la cama —Probemos algo nuevo— dice con una sonrisa.

Loki sonrió, a hojarcadas se posicionó sobre Thor —Siempre estoy dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas contigo— sonríe moviéndose lentamente sobre el miembro de su esposo.

Los juegos sexuales siguieron por horas y horas, quizás días en que recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido, quizás entraron en celo pero sólo ellos lo sabrían. Por mucho que preguntó Fandral por los detalles cuando los vio llegar al Palacio de negaron a dar detalles de su Luna de Miel.

Frigga fue la encargada de recibir a la pareja seguida de todo el séquito de empleados que se alegraron de ver a los Príncipes de vuelta, Thor sostenía a su esposo de la cintura de forma posesiva, la imagen que daban era la de una verdadera pareja enamorada, el Alpha consentía con besos que dejaba en los cabellos de su Omega, Loki por su parte solía acariciar el cuello de su esposo con suavidad.

—Te echamos mucho de menos querido— dijo Frigga dando un abrazo a su yerno —El Pueblo te extrañó.

—Yo también los extrañé, pero necesitaba un tiempo fuera para analizar algunas cosas, ¿cómo está todo? ¿Han avanzado algo en el proyecto para derrogar las leyes de opresión a los Omegas?

—Loki, apenas llegamos... — suspiró Thor abrazando a su esposo —dejemos el trabajo para mañana.

—Está bien, pero mañana no podrás decirme nada por pasar todo el día trabajando— Thor asintió cuando se vio convencido por los labios de Loki en un beso lento.

—Sabes como convencerme— a ellos realmente no les importaba frente a quién estuviesen, querían demostrar al otro cuanto les importaba estar juntos.

—Estaremos en nuestras habitaciones— anunció Thor caminando con su esposo sin apartarse de su lado.

Frigga suspiró viendo a los Príncipes alejarse por los pasillos del Palacio y suspiró, quizás les darían las buenas nuevas sobre el Reino al día siguiente. Algunos asuntos les preocupaban, como la presión social que ejercía el Pueblo por el reciente asesinato de uno de los líderes sindicales del movimiento a favor de los derechos de los Omegas.

Los Reyes estaban lidiando también con la reciente noticia del valor jurídico del contrato de los Príncipes al casarse, en efecto su matrimonio debería ser disuelto si no existía un embarazo; cuando hicieron aquel acuerdo sabían que podían tirar de él para excusar el divorcio, pero no creyeron que ahora podría jugar como una condicionante para poder seguir casados.

Ahora era un problema, Loki y Thor serían obligados a divorciarse al finalizar ese primer año de matrimonio.

Fandral hubiese hecho buen uso de esa información de no ser porque cambió de opinión sobre sus intenciones con Loki, él ya no pensaba en obligar al esposo de su primo a estar con él, al principio estaba dispuesto pero después de la marca temporal y todo el drama de la parejita, supo que no podía meterse entre ello, Loki siempre le gustaría pero, ¿a quién no?. Lo cierto era que quizás ver las estupideces de esos dos le hizo entender que no estaría mal considerar buscar a alguien que pudiera llegar a cometer estupideces por él y él cometer estupideces por esa persona… no todo es sexo en la vida.

—¿Crees que ellos están listos para vivir juntos para siempre?— Fandral preguntó a su tía que sonrió.

—No lo sé cariño, nunca se está preparado para compartir tu vida con alguien para siempre pero, creo que después de esta Luna de miel, están listos para vivir juntos y descubrir qué tan fuerte es lo que sienten.

Y Frigga tenía razón, que tuviesen mucho sexo durante su Luna de miel no significaba que por fin hubiesen avanzado del todo, debían explorar sus personalidades y saber si eran compatibles para llevar aquello a algo más serio como quedarse juntos ese primer año.

Thor lo tenía claro, quería más de Loki, no sólo de su cuerpo sino de su alma. Tenían tiempo para explorar ese camino juntos, compartir secretos y soñar un futuro.

Fue a la mañana siguiente, al tomar el desayuno que Odín informó al matrimonio sobre las malas noticias.

—Creí que esa cláusula no tendría validez obligatoria, sólo sería una excusa— dijo Thor claramente preocupado —¿Cómo pasó?

—Lo cierto hijo es que cometimos un error, ni los Reyes de Islandia o nosotros informamos de la verdadera intención de esa cláusula al Juez que certificó el matrimonio, así que, aunque fue redactado por nuestro equipo, al momento de validar el matrimonio también la cláusula se volvió una condicionante que establece la anulación del matrimonio de cumplirse— Informó Odín con seriedad.

—¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Cómo la cláusula puede obligarnos a anular nuestro matrimonio a pesar de que fue consumado?— Preguntó Loki sin comprender cómo llegaron a estar en esa situación.

—Cuando se elaboró el contrato pre nupcial los abogados redactaron esa cláusula apoyada en las leyes Danesas, porque en tu país no existía ninguna ley que obligue a un matrimonio a tener un hijo en el primer año, incluso siendo la realeza, pero en nuestra ley tenemos algunos artículos de la vieja Constitución que obliga al matrimonio a tener a un primer hijo tan pronto se casan, en la antigüedad era un tema que aplicaba únicamente a las familias de la nobleza. Si la cláusula la hubiesen acordado bajo la ley de tu país sería tan sencillo como ignorarla, pero Loki, estamos en un callejón sin salida— dijo Frigga intentando mantener la calma.

—No recuerdo haber firmado un pre nupcial— habló Loki.

—Lo hiciste, ambos lo firmamos— fue Thor quien habló igual o más alterado que el mismo Loki —pero creí que sería sólo un acuerdo interno, algo que llegado el momento usaríamos como una excusa para la separación, pero jamás creí que estaríamos obligados por ello a anular nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué lo hizo válido el juez?— Dijo Loki sobando sus sienes, seguía sin comprender qué era todo ese enredo, una bomba de tiempo que parecía explorar en sus manos.

—No lo sabemos— dijo Frigga y Odín suspiró.

—Creo que yo sé lo que sucedió— habló el Rey —El anterior relaciones públicas tenía en sus manos no sólo que el evento de la Boda fuese magnífico sino que, se hiciera todo siguiendo las leyes, así que él le entregó también el pre nupcial al juez.

—¿Y por qué no se ocuparon de eso los abogados?— Loki dejó escucharse furioso, tenía un límite de paciencia y ellos la estaban rebasando.

—Estaban ebrios— Odín dijo aquello como si fuese un niño regañado.

—Recuerdo que mi hermana quiso intervenir pero ustedes prometieron hacerse cargo de todo— señaló Loki —¿Ahora me dicen que MI MATRIMONIO se terminará quiera o no si no tengo un hijo? ¿Sabían que mínimamente necesitamos de nueve meses para eso y sólo nos quedan seis? Y no quiero tener un hijo sólo por una estupidez como esa, no me importa cómo pero van a arreglar esto ¿Entendieron?

Las amenazas no eran tema fácil, y más cuando se hallaba secundado por la mirada furiosa de Thor y de Frigga, Odín cometió el error de creer que todos actuarán como él esperaba sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que sólo unos cuantos sabían que esa cláusula respondía a la naturaleza del matrimonio arreglado de los Príncipes. Debió recordar que, fuera del círculo cercano a la Familia Real, nadie supo hasta donde ese matrimonio fue un medio de escape para ambos. Todos creyeron ese cuento de hadas que se encargaron de difundir.

—Como mi esposo dijo— mencionó Thor —No tendremos un hijo por la presión de una estupidez como el descuido de los abogados, no me importa cómo, pero padre, vas a arreglarlo.

—¿Eso significa que desean seguir casados tras su primer Aniversario?— Preguntó Fandral haciendo que ambos reflexionen por primera vez sobre ese punto.

—Aún no lo decidimos— dijo Thor.

—Pero no dejaremos que esto condicione lo que querramos hacer para nuestro futuro juntos— Loki habló tomando la mamo de su esposo buscando calmarse.

Frigga sonrió feliz de que por fin esos dos se tomen en serio como pareja, habían hecho frente a Odín para que arregle lo que hizo mal desde el inicio —Esposo mío, tienes trabajo qué hacer— la Reina dio una mirada gélida a su esposo y él supo que si quería volver a gozar del favor de su esposa, debería buscar una forma de que los Príncipes no tuviesen que separarse por obligación al finalizar ese primer año de matrimonio.

El desayuno concluyó en silencio, al finalizar cada miembro de la familia se marchó a ocuparse de sus obligaciones, Loki tenía mucho que pensar sobre la reformas a las leyes absurdas de ese país. Entonces recordó aquello que Thor le contó sobre los chismes y habladurías que inventaron sobre él en su ausencia, Loki podría llamarse un ser vengativo cuando lo ameritaba, y en ese caso lo hacía, sabía que la principal artífice de aquella bola de habladurías y notas amarillistas sobre él y su pasado, fue Jane Foster, aquella periodista que lo entrevistó en los primeros días como Príncipe de Dinamarca.

Quizás a Thor no le pareciera bien, en realidad, a nadie de la Realeza le parecería algo digno de la futura Reina, pero eso no le importaba, quería asegurarse que esa mujer pague por todas las notas que hizo, las mentiras que dijo y la mala imagen que le dio ante el Pueblo.

Fue por eso que en cuanto pudo Loki buscó a Fandral; lo encontró en la que era la oficina del relaciones públicas —¿Tú ocupas el puesto?— Preguntó al rubio que asintió sin mucho entusiasmo —¿Qué dices si me ayudas a limpiar mi imagen ante el Pueblo? Le pedí a Thor que me acompañas a la calles, sin escoltas, sólo él y yo, pero no pudimos hacerlo antes ¿Crees que sea un problema para la familia?

—No parece tan malo, pero ¿por qué quieres hacer algo como eso? ¿Sin escoltas? Podrían hacerte algo, mi primo no te ha marcado.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero iré con él y me protegerá, lo que realmente necesito es que hagas a la Familia mucho más accesible.

—No vamos a tener cuentas de Instagram si es lo que propones, ustedes ya cometieron esa locura y aún no creo que sea algo bueno, para eso están las cuentas oficiales de la Familia Real. Puede ser peligroso que ustedes estén enseñando todo de sus vidas, no son cualquier persona, son los siguientes en la línea de Trono.

—Tranquilo, somos prudentes y no te estamos pidiendo permiso, a lo que quería llegar es que, podríamos hacer un programa con algún periodista que lo merezca, en mi país están curiosos de saber como vivo siendo miembro de esta familia…

—¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?

—Claro que sí, me parece que hay un chico nuevo en las noticias de las seis, creo que se llama Korg, quiero que él sea el encargado de darle una mirada más amable a la Familia Real— Loki no era tonto, Jane Foster era una periodista con una carrera que no terminaba de despegar, dio un hito cuando pudo hacerles esa entrevista, pero lo arruinó, ahora Loki haría que un joven recién salido de la Universidad, consiguiera lo que ella anheló, acceso directo a la Familia Real.

—No sirve de nada que diga no, ¿cierto primito?— Dijo Fandral y apuntó en su agenda los caprichos de Loki, parecía que está vez sí que llegó para quedarse.

* * *

 ** _N/A._**  
 ** _¡Hola! Soy yo de vuelta después de no sé cuanto tiempo, siento no haber publicado antes pero me las_ _Fotonovelas_ _que he publicado en Facebook me han tomando tiempo y también quise descansar un poco de los_ _fanfics_ _, quiero creer que actualizaré pronto pero no prometo nada._**  
 ** _Espero que les guste el capítulo y nos vemos pronto_**  
 ** _¡No olviden seguirme en Facebook!_**


	13. Antes de la tormenta

**Antes de la tormenta…**

Loki lo consiguió, en esos momentos paseaba del brazo de su esposo por uno de los mercados más concurridos de Copenhague, sin cámaras, sin la guardia real, solo ellos paseando por allí como cualquier otra pareja, rompiendo toda clase de protocolos.

—¿Su Majestad?— preguntó más de uno cuando Loki se acercó a una venta de frutas para comprar algunas manzanas.

—Tengo antojo— dijo a su esposo cuando lo vio tomar las manzanas e intentar pagar al vendedor que se negaba a recibir el dinero de Sus Majestades, sintiendo total halago en que ellos decidieran escoger su tienda para tomar las manzanas —Por favor— explicaba Loki —soy como cualquier otro ciudadano, debo pagar por estas manzanas, acepte el monto correspondiente por mi compra.

Thor vio a su esposo insistir y por último suspirar resignado al ver que el vendedor parecía reacio a recibir el pago, entonces Loki le pidió permiso para tomar una fotografía de su puesto y publicarla en Instagram, a esto sí que cedió el hombre, Loki no solía quedarse con las manos cruzadas. En ese paseo saludaron a muchas personas, probaron algunos platos de comida callejera, ayudaron a un niño a encontrar a su madre después de que se soltara de su mano para seguir una mariposa que pasaba por allí.

—Thor— Loki tiró de su esposo a un callejón donde encontraron a una gata sucia y con un ojo lastimado alimentando a un grupo de cinco gatitos pequeños.

—Hay que llevarlos a casa— Thor tomó a la familia gatuna envolviéndolos en su enorme abrigo, sin esperar a nada preguntaron a las personas que pasaban por allí por una veterinaria, a dos calles hallaron una donde hicieron que revisen a los felinos.

No fueron conscientes de que la historia se corrió como pólvora y en media hora ya eran portada de algunos sitios de noticias, alguien grabó un video de ellos rescatando a los gatitos y pidiendo indicaciones, otro más de ellos entrando a la veterinaria; algunos reporteros se aglomeraron en la entrada de la veterinaria y pronto todo el mundo estaba cubriendo la noticia.

Dieron con ser el centro de atención cuando una enfermera llegó para contarles sobre el grupo numeroso de periodistas que intentaban entrar para enterarse de la noticia.

—Yo me encargo— dijo Thor y salió dispuesto a pedirle a la prensa que por favor se aparten —No hemos hecho nada extraordinario, nos preocupamos por los animales y el estado en que se encuentran, como lo hacen miles de personas a lo largo del planeta, si quieren cubrir algo, que sea el trabajo de todos esos refugios que salvan vidas a diario, los rehabilitan y encuentran hogares amorosos, solo actuamos conforme a nuestros principios— decía Thor buscando calmar a la prensa —Mi esposo y yo queremos mantener la calma, especialmente porque los pequeños se encuentran en un estado vulnerable.

En el interior el médico informaba sobre el estado de los gatitos y de su madre a Loki, el Príncipe esperaba preocupado, esperaba que pudieran hacer algo por ellos.

—Desnutrición, algunos problemas de piel, pulgas... pero en general, con el tratamiento adecuado estarán bien— decía el veterinario para alivio de Loki —Si usted lo permite, Su Majestad, les daremos un baño y comenzaremos a administrar el medicamento.

—Por supuesto— Loki firmó las formas necesarias para que fuesen atendidos, según el médico, después del baño y algunos medicamentos y vacunas podrían llevarlos a casa y seguir el tratamiento allí.

Thor volvió hastiado de la prensa, sin embargo, abrazó a su esposo con cariño, respirando aliviado cuando le dijo que todo iría bien con los gatitos. Ambos descendían de la línea felina, no dejarían que esos pequeños sufrieran, los cuidarían y protegerían.

—Bueno, creo que no eran los hijos que esperábamos, pero, creo que es un buen inicio— comentó Loki recostándose en el pecho de su esposo —Deberíamos decirles a tus padres lo que decidimos.

—No creo que estén muy contentos, pero, lo entenderán— sonrió Thor dejando un beso en los cabellos de Loki.

Decidieron no hace mucho que necesitaban más que solo una gran habitación y una enorme biblioteca, querían tener una vida lo más normal posible, así que tomarían la pequeña casa de campo dentro de la propiedad del Palacio, seguirían dentro de la propiedad, pero, ocupándose ellos de muchos de sus asuntos, mucha más privacidad, lo que se traduciría en una mejor relación o eso creían.

Dos horas después y con los gatitos envueltos en mantas y protegidos en una transportadora, un auto de la Familia Real llegó para llevarlos a casa, hubiesen tomado un taxi de no ser porque la prensa seguía expectante de ellos.

—A mi hermana siempre le han gustado los gatos al igual que a mí, quizás quiera adoptar uno— decía Loki pensativo —Eso si no me encariño demasiado con ellos...

—Me temo que no vas a dejar que se marchen— dijo Thor riendo, aquel paseo resultó muy diferente a lo planeado, pero no le molestaba, tener ese espacio de normalidad, junto a Loki fue algo nuevo pero maravilloso, le hubiese gustado hacerlo por más tiempo, pero incluso el rescate de los gatos y todo lo que vino después le pareció algo positivo, jamás olvidarían ese día, quizás tengan más días como esos, solo ellos, paseando por allí, tomando un café o yendo al cine, como una verdadera pareja.

¡Al diablo los protocolos! Ellos querían ser libres, para explorar quienes son y en quienes se quieren convertir, Loki trajo a la vida de Thor el concepto de la vida simple, seguían perteneciendo a la Familia Real y su destino sería Gobernar en algún momento de su vida, pero aprender de su Pueblo, de las personas que conformaban el verdadero poder de Dinamarca, eso era lo realmente importante para convertirse en gobernantes justos.

Esa noche, en la cena, todos preguntaron curiosos por su paseo, Odín muy preocupado por esa locura de salir sin escoltas, era una locura, pero Loki no parecía interesado en si era una locura o no, les hizo feliz y de paso podrían darle un hogar a una familia gatuna necesitada ¿dónde estaba lo malo en eso? A sus ojos y a los de su esposo, fue un día realmente productivo.

—¿Van a quedarse con los gatitos?— preguntó Fandral casi al término de la cena.

—Sí, están bajo nuestro cuidado ahora, han pasado a ser los hijos que no esperábamos tener, de momento— comentó Thor con soltura.

—Vaya, la familia está creciendo— comentó Fandral y Loki rió —Y yo sigo aquí, solo, como un perrito que nadie quiere.

—Eso es porque no sabes tomarte a las personas en serio— habló Loki —Te pasas buscando a alguien que sea igual a ti, que no espere un compromiso y después te quejas de que nadie quiere tomarte en serio, que estás solo y morirás olvidado hasta por las aves carroñeras, tienes miedo de que te atrapen en una relación y por eso no tienes ninguna.

Frigga asintió a las palabras de Loki en total apoyo y Odín suspiró dando la razón a su yerno —Parece que todos están de acuerdo— suspiró Fandral —Lo cierto es que no espero un cuento de hadas o algo parecido, pero, algunas veces no quisiera pasar las noches solo.

—Ese es tu problema— dijo Thor —Aún no te decides a dejar la compañía de una noche... pero soy fiel creyente de que, de alguna forma, la vida siempre envía a la persona indicada —el Alpha tomó las manos de su esposo entre las suyas dejando un beso en ellas en claro signo de adoración.

—Cursis— soltó Fandral haciendo reír a todos.

Esa noche llevaron a los gatos a su habitación, Loki hizo traer mantas y cojines armando un nido para ellos, la gata era dócil y tranquila, parecía comprender que ellos los protegerían. Con la barriga llena, madre e hijos cayeron en un sueño placentero dando espacio a los esposos de conversar.

—Padre aún no encuentra una solución a la posible anulación de nuestro matrimonio— comentó Thor abrazando a Loki bajo las mantas.

—No quiero tener esa nube sobre nuestras cabezas… pero hay otra situación que debemos resolver— Loki suspiró girando para ver a su esposo frente a frente —¿Querremos estar en este matrimonio al final de este año?

Aquellos días de luna de miel y situaciones inesperadas serian muy diferentes a los días de calma y rutina que establecerían en los siguientes meses, ambos lo tenían claro, si al final decidían separarse no tendrían problema pues el acuerdo los liberaría por completo, pero, sí decidían seguir juntos, el acuerdo los obligaría a divorciarse anulando todo ese año de matrimonio…

—Son tantas cosas qué resolver… sin embargo, ahora solo quiero abrazarte tan fuerte que pueda asegurar al despertar volver a verte, no sé el futuro o lo que suceda pero, hoy, quiero estar contigo— mencionó Thor sin soltar a su esposo.

—Buenas noches— murmuró Loki antes de dejar un beso suave en los labios de su esposo.

Los días transcurrían atareados para ambos, ambos estaba inmersos en asuntos realmente importantes en beneficio del Pueblo Danés, algunas ocasiones apenas tenían tiempo de verse a la hora de la cena y conversar unos minutos antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

Pero había algo que Thor ocultaba a su esposo, pronto seria el cumpleaños de Loki, celebrarían una fiesta en su honor, baile, comida… Pero Thor también tenia una sorpresa preparada, por fin podrían vivir en la pequeña casa dentro del Palacio, lo comentó con sus padres tiempo atrás y con discreción se realizaron las reformas necesarias, la habitación principal fue acondicionada con lujo y comodidad, las habitaciones restantes dispuestas para, en un futuro, albergar a los hijos del matrimonio, los gatos también tenían su espacio.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amado Loki— murmuró Thor esa mañana al despertarlo con el desayuno.

—Hola— murmuró un adormilado Loki que se abrazó a su esposo —Creí que no lo recordarías.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar el día que nació el único capaz de ponerme de rodillas con solo una mirada?— dijo con una sonrisa robando un beso de su esposo.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo el pijama de Loki acariciando la piel desnuda de sus caderas, un gemido escapó de los labios del Omega dejando saber al Alpha que aquellas caricias no le eran indiferentes.

—¿No es esta una deliciosa forma de iniciar mi cumpleaños?— susurró Loki a su Alpha antes de dejar un beso en su cuello.

—Lo que pida y mande, Su Majestad— Thor sonrió antes de rodar junto a Loki por la cama quedando sobre el cuerpo de su esposo —¿Quieres hacerlo así o lo intentamos en otra posición?— preguntó admirando la belleza de su Omega.

—Quiero verte— Loki rodeó con sus piernas el torso del rubio, solo podía significar una cosa, Thor terminó sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, tiró de Loki que aún mantenía sus piernas rodeando a su esposo, lo atrajo a su cuerpo quedando frente a frente.

—Esto me gusta— dijo el Alpha besando el cuello de Loki, pasando su lengua tan cerca del punto en que podría marcarlo… La sola idea de Loki portando su marca hizo que sus orejas y cola aparecieran.

—No es justo— protestó en un jadeo al ver las orejas de su esposo aparecer, entonces frotó sus caderas contra el miembro de Thor, despertándolo.

Pronto la erección de Thor se hizo presente palpitando por entrar en Loki —Si me dejases… Si tan solo pudiera— jadeó el Alpha ronco, anhelante de romper la piel de aquel punto tan sensible y unirse al Omega para siempre; llevó sus labios hasta el sitio donde debería marcarlo y lo beso, pasando su lengua una y otra vez, arrancando gemidos de su esposo, así fue como consiguió que Loki dejase ver su cola y orejas.

El Omega movió sus caderas ansioso del contacto de su esposo, su cuerpo húmedo urgía la presencia de su Alpha —Thor, no me hagas esperar— y el Alpha gruñó como respuesta deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas del Omega, guió su miembro hasta la entrada de éste y lentamente entró en él.

Unieron sus cuerpos en un delicioso vaivén que arrancaba gemidos y jadeos de ambos, un baile ardiente donde no faltaban los besos y las caricias, con Loki apresurando el ritmo y Thor acudiendo a sus demandas.

—Más— pedía Loki clavando sus uñas en la piel desnuda de su Alpha, embriagándose de su aroma, llenando sus sentidos de ese vals que los transportaba al éxtasis.

—Mío— gruñía Thor mordiendo los espacios de piel a su alcance, ambas colas enredándose creando un maravilloso vinculo.

Con cada estocada se acercaban cada vez más al orgasmo, y en un beso hambriento del otro, Thor derramó su esencia en el interior de su esposo y Loki se dejó ir en un grito que pegó en las paredes de la habitación anunciando el placer obtenido.

Siguieron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que decidieron tomar un baño y quizás tener una segunda ronda.

Esa tarde y con todo preparado en un festejo sencillo, Thor guió a su esposo hasta la casa que ocuparían —¡Está lista! Feliz cumpleaños mi amor— felicitó Thor abriendo las puertas para Loki —Espera, haremos esto como se supone que debemos hacerlo— tomó a Loki en brazos cargándolo pasando por el la puerta.

—No era necesario— rió Loki dejándose llevar por su esposo hasta la gran sala de estar con una preciosa chimenea —¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

—Bueno, realmente tuve mucha ayuda, mis padres, mi primo, tus padres, incluso tu hermana, y claro muchos trabajadores que reformaron la casa para nosotros ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta— sonrió explorando la casa por completo, aquel seria su hogar, pasarían los días allí, rodeados de algo que fue hecho especialmente para verlos crecer como pareja…

Aquel era una maravilloso regalo, Loki paseó por las habitaciones sintiendo por primera vez desde que se casaron que, aquel definitivamente era el sitio donde le gustaría envejecer, junto a Thor.

Pero no todo eran rosas, Odín aún no resolvía el tema del acuerdo y Thor fue citado por el Consejo, se presentaría en una reunión con los principales nobles del país, el Rey no quiso decir nada hasta que el cumpleaños de Loki pasara, seria al día siguiente que les revelaría la petición del Consejo y la naturaleza de la reunión.

Deseaban cuestionar la naturaleza de la relación de los Príncipes, como herederos de la Corona debían dar una buena imagen como lo hicieron sus antepasados, sin embargo, ellos parecían olvidar su lugar y se mezclaban con el Pueblo más de lo esperado, siendo el blanco de cámaras, tomando animales de la calle, paseando por mercados sin escolta, abriendo redes sociales para mostrar cosas tan privadas como sus aposentos o comentar sus ideas sin filtros.

Especialmente deseaban cuestionar la presencia e influencia de Loki en la Familia Real, si bien era de linaje puro, llamarían a Thor a poner control sobre su esposo y futura Reina. Desde que él llegó su presencia puso todo de cabeza ¿Por qué? El Consejo deseaba que se apegue al protocolo que bien conoce por su crianza de buena cuna.

—¿Pasa algo esposo?— cuestionó Frigga al sorprender al Rey observando con preocupación a los Príncipes bailando tranquilamente en el centro del salón, disfrutando de la velada que conmemora el cumpleaños de la Futura Reina.

—El Consejo citó a Thor— confesó y La Reina tuvo que sostenerse de su esposo para no caer.

—¿Saben del acuerdo pre nupcial?— habló ella con preocupación.

—Espero que no— Y es que Odín sabia que de tener conocimiento, exigirán el cumplimiento de éste para quitar a Loki del camino al Trono.


	14. Heredero

**HEREDERO**

—¿No ha vuelto?— dijo Loki con preocupación, Frigga negó. Thor se hallaba con el Consejo, era un asunto peligroso para ellos, podrían hacer tambalear su modo de vida y, aunque nadie habló del tema abiertamente con él, sabía que estaban en descontento por su "actitud". Sabía que la parte más conservadora del país se escandalizaba de su comportamiento.

Se enfrentaría a ellos, defendería su forma de hacer las cosas y estaba seguro que Thor haría lo mismo, ellos darían la cara, porque no estaba solo en juego su futuro sino el de sus hijos, herederos al Trono... Y en ese punto sus pensamientos se detuvieron para comprender lo que ahora creía.

Se veía más allá de un matrimonio por conveniencia para ambos, en algún punto sus anhelos crecieron hasta el siguiente paso, querer una vida es hijos con su esposo, luchar por estar a su lado.

Thor también consideró su relación con Loki, la frivolidad que pudiera tener al inicio se esfumó haciendo aquello cada vez más importante para él, no solo era su parte animal la que buscaba estar con Loki, todo en sí gritaba por estar junto al Omega, por el día siguiente y el siguiente a ese día y todos los que viniesen.

Por eso estaba de pie frente al Consejo, dispuesto a defender a su esposo, a pelear con garras y dientes de ser necesario.

—Príncipe ¿Es consciente de que las acciones en que incurrieron son peligrosas para La Corona y la imagen en general de las Familias Nobles de Dinamarca?— decía un anciano, cabeza de una de las Familias más antiguas del País.

—Usar el término "Peligrosas" en este caso es un error, ¿Qué hay de peligroso en tener solo un poco de empatía por un ser desvalido y brindarle la oportunidad de una mejor vida?— Thor intentaba mantener la cabeza fría, sabía que alterarse no sería buena opción.

—Fue peligroso hacerlo público, dejar que las cámaras entren a los lugares reservados para las Buenas Familias— señaló otro miembro del Consejo.

—El que Loki y yo publiquemos aspectos de nuestra vida sin filtro alguno solo busca hacer a Nuestro Pueblo que somos accesibles para ellos, deseamos que todos vivan mejor, que cuenten con nosotros, ¿No es eso lo que debe hacer un Gobernante?

—Sí, de ser un país sin Monarquía podrían hacerlo pero, ¡Son los herederos a la Corona! ¡Deben comportarse! O quizás... Tú deberías empezar a tomar tu lugar como Alpha y poner en el lugar que se merece a tu esposo, un buen Omega respeta a su Alpha, ¡Esas tonterías de que todos somos iguales deben terminar! ¿Ves acaso a algún Omega o Beta aquí? Ellos están en casa criando niños, haciendo lo que la naturaleza dijo que deberían hacer— dijo el representante de una de las familias que podrían ascender al Trono si Thor y Loki no tuvieran herederos.

—¡Basta!— rugió Thor —¡LOKI NO ES INFERIOR A MÍ O A NADIE!— esta vez hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarse al cuello de ese imbécil y arrancarlo —Lamento que el Consejo crea que ser más accesibles, no actuar como Dioses o no seguir pensamientos rancios que sólo causan dolor en quienes son obligados a vivir con ello... Mi esposo y yo haremos lo que creamos correcto para nosotros y el Pueblo Danés.

—¡Se han vuelto populistas! ¿Creen que tendrán el apoyo de las personas todo el tiempo? Por suerte la Corona se librará de esta Peste cuando hagamos que esa cláusula de su matrimonio se cumpla, sin Heredero, no hay matrimonio y, a menos que el Príncipe se encuentre gestando, cosa que dudo, deberán divorciarse y estamos seguros que recapacitará, Príncipe Thor.

—Veremos quién recapacita— dijo Thor saliendo a grandes pasos, furioso como solo él podría estar, necesitaba calmarse, y, esa calma solo llegaría con Loki a su lado.

Volvió al Palacio dónde seguramente lo hallaría resolviendo más de un asunto, o pendiente de los gatos... Lo cierto es que lo encontró en las cocinas hablando con una de las cocineras sobre su retiro —Es hora de retirarse, tu artritis solo empeora— decía Loki a la anciana que suspiraba.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando observaron al Príncipe entrar, no le importó nada, simplemente abrazó a su esposo por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Loki para llenarse de su aroma —¿Fue mal, eh?— murmuró Loki acariciando con suavidad las manos de su esposo que se enlazaban firmes sobre su cintura.

Un gruñido escapó de Thor dando a entender que estaba en lo cierto, el Omega suspiró —¿Vamos a casa?— propuso sintiendo a su esposo tirar de él hacía la salida, se despidió de todos disculpándose y prometiendo que después retomarán sus conversaciones.

Thor no dijo nada, se limitó a caminar a casa tirando a Loki del brazo, no le importó con quién se topó el camino, el Alpha solo quería llegar a su espacio, ese que sólo tiene el aroma de ambos y encerrarse allí junto a su esposo.

Tan pronto cruzaron la entrada, Thor se abrazó a Loki con desesperación, ¿Qué harían con el tema del bebé? Era obvio que en cuatro meses no nacería un heredero, ellos presionarían para que el matrimonio se rompa.

—¿Quieren un heredero?— dijo Loki acariciando los cabellos de su esposo con suavidad.

Thor asintió en silencio.

—Y me odian... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Thor volvió a asentir.

─¿Sabes? Ellos no parecen interesados en nada que no sea mantener sus estúpidas tradiciones… ¡Ahora están felices porque deberemos separarnos al finalizar el año, porque no daremos un Heredero! Uno incluso sugirió que lo mejor que puede pasar es el divorcio… harán valer el contrato, no existe ninguna forma de impedirlo─ Declaró Thor abatido.

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, escuchó lo que su esposo tenía que decir ¿qué podrían hacer ante una situación como aquella?

─¿Podemos contactar a Omegas y Betas de las familias que integran el Consejo?─ dijo pensativo.

─¿Para qué?

─Esos Alphas creen que tienen el poder sobre todo, iniciando con sus familias, quiero intentar cambiar las cosas, de cualquier forma no les agrado.

Thor suspiró, no sabía si la idea de su esposo los llevaría a buen puerto, lo cierto era que, deberían intentar todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, y para Loki, aquella era una cruzada personal. En su país nadie cuestionó su lugar y su anhelo de hacer las cosas de diferente forma a la de otros que estuvieron antes, no dejaría que unos cuantos vejetes le dijeses qué puede y no puede hacer.

─Hueles bien─ murmuró Thor olfateando con deseo a su esposo ─¿Y si hacemos un heredero ahora mismo?

─Eres una bestia─ suspiró Loki resignado, aunque respondió al beso que solicitaba el Alpha con pasión, en aquellos días la pasión entre ellos llegaba a niveles difíciles de controlar, con la época de celo lejana, era curioso como sus cuerpos se atraían de forma casi instantánea.

─Soy tu bestia─ Thor no perdió tiempo y se encaminó al dormitorio con Loki entre sus brazos, ambos cayeron sobre el sobre la suavidad del lecho que compartían por acuerdo mutuo, en el que solían tener largas conversaciones y donde se amaban sin miedo alguno.

Con Thor sobre el cuerpo de Loki y sus labios recorriendo su cuello entre besos y lametones, el Omega se despojó de la mayoría de sus prendas, el Alpha se encargaría de aquellas que aún quedaban. ─Quiero verte─ pidió el Omega al notar que su esposo se hallaba completamente vestido.

Él obedeció eliminando de su cuerpo prenda a prenda para el deleite de su esposo, Loki tomó una posición más cómoda, sentado sobre la cama observaba al rubio mostrar su cuerpo.

Ambos sabían que esos momentos eran solo suyos, la apreciación de su desnudez era exclusiva para los ojos propios y del otro.

─Eres mío─ dijo Loki con posesividad ─Que jamás se te olvide.

─No podría─ habló el Alpha llegando a la altura de su esposo para robarle un beso lleno de deseo ─Y tú no olvides que eres mío.

¿Aquellos eran sus instintos salvajes? Posiblemente, el felino que habita en ambos se mostraba territorial con lo que considera de su posesión, pero aquello no sería posible si la parte humana no está de acuerdo. Para ellos, el otro es una extensión del otro.

─¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti?─ preguntó el Alpha posándose sobre su esposo besando su pecho, acariciando con delicadeza los muslos del Omega.

─Tanto como jamás imaginé desear a alguien─ Loki llevó sus manos a los cabellos rubios de su esposo, dejando su cuerpo a mercede de los caprichos de éste.

Y Thor entendió, llevó uno de sus dedos para estimular la entrada de Loki, moviéndose suave y lento para no causar daño en él, tenía la certeza que necesitaba cuidar que nada ni nadie hiciese daño a su esposo, iniciando por él.

Loki tampoco se quedó quieto, llevó sus manos hasta el miembro del Alpha y con suavidad lo acarició, arrancando un jadeo de su esposo, le gustaba esa mezcla placer y sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio; en venganza, Thor aceleró el ritmo en la entrada de Loki logrando un gemido que llenó la habitación.

Pronto, entre besos y caricias, Loki estuvo listo para recibir a su esposo, entonces Thor quiso alcanzar la mesita de noche para buscar un condón ─No─ lo detuvo Loki y, ante la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su esposo añadió ─¿No se supone que querías un Heredero?

─¿Estás seguro?─ preguntó Thor, no pretendía obligar a Loki a nada.

─Nadie jamás está seguro del todo en su vida─ Loki robó un beso de su esposo con una sonrisa ─Solo, quiero estar contigo hoy y preocuparme del futuro después.

Thor sonrió, se posó entre las piernas de su esposo, y con una lentitud que Loki odió, el rubio entró en él. Con una estocada lenta arrancó un gemido en ambos, en un beso necesitado y al ritmo que marcó el Alpha, tuvieron la sensación de estar navegando en un mar de placer y palabras que prometen estar juntos, aderezadas con caricias. El cielo parecía rendirse ante ellos, dejarlos entrar de la mano del otro y ofrecer el placer absoluto y eterno que se enlaza entre sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Ambos tuvieron la certeza que ese era su lugar al que pertenecían, siempre juntos…

Y, cuando el orgasmo los alcanzó, y la semilla de Thor se derramó en el interior de Loki, el destino decidió qué sucedería a partir de ahora, como podrían o no cambiar sus vidas.


	15. Una corona sin Rey

**UNA CORONA SIN REY**

El ataque mediático hacia los Príncipes creció en los últimos dos meses, después de la reunión de Thor con El Consejo, algunos medios de comunicación se encargaban de señalar hasta el detalle más pequeño sobre la vida de ambos.

Sacaron a relucir la vida nocturna y desordenada de Thor antes de ese matrimonio y ponían en duda el "amor" de esos dos, señalando que todo lo que dijeron sobre el conocerse con anterioridad fue un invento para crear un cuento de hadas para el Pueblo. Mencionaron como Loki era el único espécimen de casta felina y sangre real disponible y como eso sumaba más puntos a la teoría del matrimonio concertado.

 _"No olvidemos que el Príncipe Loki correría la suerte de concubino para cualquiera de los nobles de su país de no contraer matrimonio, cumpliendo con su deber como reproductor de una de la castas más antiguas y codiciadas del mundo."_

Había comentado en su noticiero la principal enemiga de la Familia Real, Jane Foster, desde los rumores que esparció sobre su separación y las noticias falsas que construyó era non grata para cualquier evento o noticia sobre todos aquellos ligados directa o indirectamente a la Familia Real y, no tendría eco en sus acusaciones de no tener tras de ella el gran poder de algunos Alphas pertenecientes al Consejo.

Pretendían que el público viese como conflictiva aquella unión, ya que pensaban hacer cumplir la cláusula de separación pues era claro que no tendrían un heredero que pudiese seguir con la tradición del Trono; con Loki fuera de la ecuación ejercerían presión para que, alguno de sus hijos se case con el heredero a la Corona, tal y como pretendían antes de que Loki e Islandia aparecieran en escena.

A medida que algunos medios de comunicación señalaban lo probable e improbable de los Príncipes, Loki y Thor tejían una estrategia mucho más inteligente, impulsada claramente por el Omega. Fandral ejercía su puesto como relaciones públicas acompañado del joven Korg, a quien terminaba de entrenar en todo lo necesario para tomar su lugar y ser uno de los grandes protagonistas de lo que llegaría.

Las leyes antiguas les permitían abdicar al Trono por un tiempo prudencial, dejando sin efecto aquella cláusula sobre el heredero, al salir de la ecuación sabían que el siguiente en la línea del Trono no sería otro que Fandral sobre quien caería toda la presión de conseguir con urgencia una pareja para subir al Trono en dos años, fecha en que los Reyes deberán retirarse. Se asegurarían de abdicar tan solo una semana antes de que el año de matrimonio se cumpla, en ese tiempo desaparecerían del escenario público como Príncipes, pero seguirían su labor de activismo para reformar o derogar más de una ley.

Pero aquel sería el paso final, de momento se concentraban en esas reuniones a puerta cerrada y de índole secreta en una casa de campo en las afueras, con líderes de diferentes organizaciones que han velado por los derechos de Omegas y Betas, si algo tenía claro Loki era que desatarían el infierno para aquellos que osan meterse en su relación.

Desconocían la dualidad del carácter de Loki, hermoso en la superficie, suave como la flor más bella de un jardín, pero horrible, capaz de arrasar con toda forma de vida en el interior, Loki era como el fuego insaciable cuando decidía arruinar a alguien, casi siempre mantenía esa parte de sí controlada, una característica de los felinos, feroces pero inteligentes en el momento de atacar.

Thor no se quedaba atrás, podría ser muy bueno en apariencia, pero planeaba con gusto total la hecatombe en que se servirían con un buen vino el corazón de aquellos que señalaron a Loki.

─¿Cómo va todo?─ preguntó Thor al escuchar que Loki volvió a casa.

─Esta semana presentarán la nueva Ley─ mencionó con una sonrisa triunfal.

El Alpha sonrió tomando en brazos a su esposo y dejando un beso suave en sus mejillas ─Me encanta esta parte de ti, divina… me siento indigno de siquiera poder tocarte.

─Sucede que soy superior a todos esos idiotas, y disfrutaré viéndolos caer─ habló orgulloso ─Sin embargo, debemos cuidarnos, hay paparazzis apostados por todas partes, de no ser por los túneles de escape, hace mucho que nos hubiesen visto.

─¿Y si nos ven?─ propuso el Alpha y Loki le observó confuso ─En uno de los jardines hay un punto donde seguramente ellos estarán vigilando buscando captar algo, podríamos darles un poco de comidilla.

─Nada para mayores de edad ¿entendido?─ advirtió Loki, sabía de lo rápido que su esposo encendía las cosas y lo difícil que le resultaba decir que no.

─Prometido.

Y así partieron hacia uno de los jardines aprovechando para leer algo echados en el pasto, ambos tenían trabajo por revisar, Thor estaba encargándose de algunos acuerdos comerciales que beneficiarían a las zonas pesqueras del país y Loki repasaba una y otra vez la ley que presentarían esa semana para que nada se escape.

Con una cesta improvisada con algunas manzanas y otras frutas tomaron asiento al pie de un enorme árbol, ambos se concentraron en sus respectivos trabajos, compartiendo de vez en vez un trozo de fruta. Con la brisa llegando suavemente a ellos Loki cerró los ojos solo un momento recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Thor que acertó a pasar su brazo por la cintura de su esposo acercándolo a su cuerpo dejándolo dormitar ─Has trabajado muy duro─ dijo Thor dejando un beso en su frente para seguir con su trabajo.

Aquel gesto fue captado por más de uno, como el rubio dijo, aquel espacio podía ser vulnerable a ojos indiscretos.

Loki despertó unos minutos después observando con suavidad a su esposo que leía con aspecto serio ─Te vas arrugar─ se burló sacando a Thor de sus pensamientos y haciendo que una sonora carcajada rompiera con la armonía de los sonidos de la naturaleza.

─¿Y no te gustaré arrugado?─ dijo centrando su mirada y toda atención en el recién despierto Loki.

─Quizás… pero no puedes arrugarte ahora─ señaló serio antes de que ambos se echaran a reír.

─¿Por qué no?

─Imagina a nuestros pobres hijos con un padre arrugado ¡Vaya vergüenza!─ dijo Loki de forma dramática ganando que Thor se tirase sobre él cayendo ambos al suelo.

─¿Piensas que puedo avergonzar a nuestros hijos?─ el Alpha pasó su mano por el vientre plano del Omega dejando un beso en sus labios para después bajar y dejar un par de besos en ese lugar de la anatomía de su esposo del que esperaba, algún día, se formarían sus hijos, porque solo podría imaginar un futuro tan maravilloso si Loki está en él.

─Estoy seguro de eso─ afirmó el Omega abrazando a su esposo para hacerlo girar sobre el pasto ─tengo que enseñarte modales.

─Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso su Majestad es un ser lujurioso y pervertido?─ dijo Thor robando un beso lleno de deseo de los labios siempre apetecibles de su esposo, sus manos se deslizaron por la curva de su cintura hasta el inicio de sus caderas sintiendo a Loki tensar el cuerpo.

─Nos observan─ murmuró Loki a modo de disculpa ─¿Volvemos a casa?─ Thor asintió dejando una última caricia sobre el vientre de Loki antes de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, ir las cosas y volver a la casa que compartían.

Por la noche en los noticieros, redes sociales y básicamente en todas partes no se comentaba otra cosa que el hecho de haber visto a los Príncipes no solo pasando el tiempo sino jugueteando como lo harían dos adolescentes enamorados. Muchos señalaban dos momentos en específico, aquel beso del Príncipe Thor en la frente del Príncipe Loki, gesto protector de un Alpha a su Omega y aquel beso en el vientre del moreno. Así surgió el rumor más grande que dotó de esperanza al pueblo ¿llegaría pronto un heredero?

Algunos decían que sí, otros creían que podía ser solo el anhelo de ambos de que suceda, lo cierto fue que, las fotografías y un video con muy buena resolución captado por los paparazzis, la pareja Real desacreditó las palabras de Foster y los medios amarillistas que seguían buscando señalarlos por cada cosa que hicieran.

Esa noche, en la cena, Frigga y Odín preguntarían si serían abuelos pronto.

Los días se deslizaron rápidamente, el viernes por la mañana, uno de los líderes más reconocidos la IOOBL (Ikke-statslig organisation af Omega og Beta-ligestilling) junto a su equipo de trabajo y otros representantes de Organizaciones que luchan por la misma causa, acudieron al Parlamento para poner en agenda la propuesta legislativa en que estuvieron trabajando con la intervención directa de La Reina y el Príncipe Loki, aquella sería una tarde más que movida,

En los noticieros el hecho acaparó titulares, entrevistas al líder del IOOBL para que explicase el contenido de lo entregado en el Parlamento, los más conservadores no dudaron en señalar directamente a Loki de Terrorista, por atentar contra las buenas costumbres y lo establecido por la naturaleza al dotar de una misión específica y jerarquía para Alphas, Betas y Omegas.

Aquel vejete que lideró el Consejo en la reunión que sostuvieron con Thor, incluso se tomó la molestia de salir en medios de comunicación exigiendo que Loki sea echado de la Familia Real, maldiciendo la hora en que un extranjero ocupó el sitio de sucesión a la Corona.

Como respuesta, esa noche Loki y Thor publicaron en Instagram una serie de historias de Alphas, Betas y Omegas que no se limitaban a las ideas tontas de los conservadores del país, sino que generaban cambios desde sus hogares, Alphas que se hacen cargo del hogar y se ocupan de su paternidad con responsabilidad, Omegas que trabajan llevan el sustento económico a casa, Betas cuyos subordinados son Alphas y que han llevado al éxito sus empresas.

A solo un mes de celebrarse su aniversario, iniciaba la cuenta regresiva para lo que muchos creían, el divorcio entre Dinamarca e Islandia, y lo que Loki y Thor llamarían, unas vacaciones.

Se encargaron de hacer llegar a escuelas, universidades, parques y todo sitio en que las personas pasasen el día a día, la propuesta entregada al Parlamento, necesitaban el apoyo de la población, aunque Loki tenía muchos simpatizantes, no se fiaba y su bonita imagen no le aseguraba nada, así que decidió tomar un último riesgo.

Esa tarde salió solo, sin Thor, sin seguridad, decidió caminar por allí, fue a un centro comercial, visitó algunos comercios, compró un par de cosillas, algunas baratijas que le gustarían seguramente a Sif, un reloj para Hela, quizás así dejaría de legar tarde a sus reuniones, un libro para papá y otro para mamá, y, por supuesto, un postre para sus suegros, además de una sudadera en un puesto callejero para Thor.

Ese paseo cumplió con su objetivo, acercarse a las personas, sabía que fue peligroso con aquellos vejetes tras su cabeza, sin embargo, al volver y soportar el regaño que básicamente todo el mundo le dio, incluidos Fandral y Korg, los noticieros hablaban de como el Príncipe se apareció por todos lados haciendo compras como cualquier mortal.

─¿Qué averiguaste?─ preguntó Fandral esa noche en la cena.

─Creo que se enojarán mucho cuando abdiquemos─ murmuró pensativo ─pero lo superaremos…

─¿Cómo?─ esta vez fue Odín quien habló.

─Contando la verdad, a medias, claro.

─Sigo sin entender─ volvió a hablar Odín.

─Como nuestro acuerdo de matrimonio es totalmente válido, incluso la cláusula toma validez de una vieja ley que nos obliga a dar herederos en el primer año de matrimonio, concepción y nacimiento… omitiremos el tema de que no es un cuento de hadas y, diremos que, creímos que podríamos estar juntos e iniciar una de inmediato, y la cláusula era nuestra forma de decirnos que estábamos seguros de ello pero que, como matrimonio descubrimos que todo tiene su tiempo y que, el abdicar responde a un paso atrás, reconocer que aún no es tiempo de ser padres, explicaremos todo.

─Creo que el Pueblo lo entenderá y siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo─ Frigga sonrió ─Y, después de eso podrán tener tiempo suficiente para darnos nietos.

─Por supuesto, Omegas, Alphas, lo que sea, pero queremos nietos─ puntualizó Odín haciendo sonreír a la pareja, solo el tiempo marcaría el rumbo de las cosas, de momento, los conservadores estaban jalándose los pelos mientras Omegas y Betas aplaudían un cambio donde todos sean iguales por ley, no más violencia de ningún tipo hacia ellos ni la normalización de ella.

Sin importar que algunos llorasen y gritasen, podía esperarse un cambio positivo para un mejor futuro.


	16. Felinos

**Felinos**

A un año de aquel matrimonio concertado, las cosas cambiaron para ambos. En el caso de Loki, él jamás imaginó las aventuras y desventuras que le llevaría aquella relación, en su cabeza creyó que se presentaría a la boda, viviría un año viendo a su esposo únicamente en momentos necesarios y, al finalizar, volvería a casa libre de cualquier deber, capaz de elegir a quien deseara para casarse.

En cuanto a Thor, él esperaba muy poco del Omega con quien se casaría y del matrimonio, creía que podría seguir con su vida habitual, quizás con un poco más de discreción, fiestas con amigos, noches alocadas y eso, no se casaban por convicción, así que eso de deber respeto a su esposo quedaba un poco sobrado.

Ambos se dieron en la cara con la realidad de su matrimonio, de las necesidades que experimentaron, los momentos compartidos y los robados, esa montaña rusa de emociones que vivirían, las dudas, las conversaciones trascendentales, el placer, los sueños… esperaban poco, nada en realidad y lo recibieron todo, hallaron su lugar, sin embargo, tenían una conversación pendiente.

Loki admitía para sí que estaba enamorado de Thor, el Alpha admitía para sí que amaba a Loki, el problema radicaba en que, con todo el ajetreo de enfrentar al Consejo, ninguno se tomó la molestia de externar sus sentimientos al otro, era claro que ambos querían luchar por continuar juntos pero, ¿sentirían ambos ese amor tan profundo que, de pensarse sin el otro, parte de sí moriría para siempre? Necesitaban hablar.

A unos días del anuncio de abdicación, el ambiente propició aquella conversación, era primavera, la naturaleza traía colores y sabores, los pájaros volvían a pasear y, los romances florecían… en la biblioteca de sus antiguas habitaciones, Loki buscaba aquel viejo tratado que contenía la ley que les permitiría abdicar por un periodo corto, necesitaba repasarla una y otra vez hasta grabarla en su memoria y estar seguro que no existiría nada con que pudiesen atacarlos, no quería más sorpresas.

Con una pila de libros y una libreta donde anotaba todo lo que pudiese ser relevante, Loki no supo cómo llegó un sobre a sus pies, seguramente cayó de alguno de esos libros, la tomó y pudo reconocer la letra de Thor, el sobre llevaba escrito "Loki", aquello lo intrigó y no dudó en abrir el sobre, halló una carta fechada en aquel mes que estuvieron separados.

 _"Hoy desperté sin ti, no sé si sea costumbre o que no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti… las cosas entre nosotros suceden de forma extraña, definitivamente no estamos haciéndolo bien, aunque quiero hacer que seas feliz a mi lado, constantemente me pregunto si es lo correcto o estoy haciendo mal y te arrastro conmigo a algo que no es tu deseo…_

 _Quiero hacerte feliz, no sé si esto sea eterno, no sé si mañana despertemos y nos amemos o simplemente decidamos olvidar que el otro existe, pero, hoy, hoy te anhelo con incluso más fuerza que ayer… saberte mío por un tiempo, aquel vínculo que nos unió por un tiempo movió en mí sentimientos que no creí ser capaz de experimentar… siento angustia porque no estás aquí, cada mañana, cuando tomo el desayuno debo hacerlo con los demás, siento que falto a lo nuestro si me siento a nuestra mesa, en el balcón y desayuno sin ti, quiero creer que volverás, que algún día estaremos de vuelta en ese balcón, comentando la vida con un café._

 _Me dicen que te dé espacio, que necesitas pensar las cosas y quizás, yo también debo centrarme explorar mis sentimientos, pero he estado en más de una ocasión a punto de salir y buscarte, pedirte que no me dejes, que no importa si me desprecias, quiero permanecer junto a ti, porque siento que me ahogo si no estás, porque nuestra cama está vacía, porque tu aroma se diluye y no quiero perderlo, porque es lo único que me une a ti._

 _Loki, mi Loki, vuelve cuando estés listo."_

Leyó aquella carta con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Thor le dedicaba aquellas palabras de confusión y reflexión en un tiempo que fue caótico para ambos, Loki se sentía perdido y decidió huir, necesitaba correr a un lugar seguro… El Omega reflexionó sobre el tiempo que los unió la marca temporal, aquella vez se sentía bien, compartían algo tan íntimo que no existían palabras para describirlo, era algo único. ¿Cómo se sentiría si lo hicieran ahora que su relación es mucho más sólida? ¿Sería incluso mejor?

─¿Loki?─ la voz de su esposo sacudió sus pensamientos, lo observó recostado en el umbral de la puerta con una bolsa de algo que supuso, era una hamburguesa ─es de tu sitio favorito─ comentó el Alpha ─llevas mucho tiempo aquí y creí que podrías tener hambre.

─Gracias─ el Omega sonrió a su esposo, ese rubio lo volvía loco, la mayoría del tiempo de forma positiva ─¿Sabes? Encontré correspondencia para mí entre los libros─ señaló la carta ─¿Por qué está abandonada aquí? ¿Por qué no la enviaste?

Thor reconoció al instante la carta, una de tantas que escribió para su esposo en aquel tiempo de separación ─Creí que no ayudaría si te enviaba cartas a diario, quería que volvieras porque querías y no porque yo te presionara… aunque, ya sabes cómo resultó todo, tuve que ir a buscarte después de todo…

─Y aun así, yo quería volver a tu lado, estar contigo… y no me arrepiento─ extendió sus brazos a él para que se acerque y lo abrace ─no quiero precipitar nada pero, pensé que, quizás… podríamos intentar una vida juntos, en serio, sin presiones…

─Supongo que pensamos igual─ sonrió Thor ─pero dejé el anillo en casa─ mencionó el rubio abrazando a su esposo.

─¿Anillo? Thor, ya estamos casados…

─Sí, por conveniencia, pero, quiero darte algo solo nuestro, algo que simbolice que estamos juntos porque así lo decidimos, porque lo queremos y que nadie ha intervenido en esto que sentimos.

─¿Hablas de casarnos por segunda vez?

─Podríamos hacerlo en tu país, una ceremonia discreta que disfrutemos ambos… de cualquier forma, abdicaremos por un tiempo, así que no veo razón que nos impida hacer nuestra voluntad.

Loki sonrió antes de separarse del abrazo que los unía y observar a su esposo a los ojos para preguntar ─¿Estás seguro que quieres estar conmigo?

─No hemos llegado tan lejos para dudar─ respondió el rubio ─Loki, un año atrás creí que mi vida no cambiaría, pero llegaste y pusiste todo de cabeza, le diste color a mi vida y, me diste la oportunidad de amarte, en cuerpo y alma… Loki, soy tuyo por siempre, soy incapaz de imaginar una vida sin ti… quizás no lo dije antes, pero, te amo, como sé que jamás amaré a nadie.

El moreno sonrió antes de buscar los labios de su esposo y unirse a él en un beso dulce ─También te amo, tanto que planeo necesitarte el resto de mis días, así que estás condenado a estar por siempre a mi lado.

─Acepto mi condena─ murmuró el rubio robando un beso y otro más a su esposo, escuchar de sus labios que siente lo mismo le ha dado fuerza para dar ese discurso en dos días ante las cámaras de algunos medios de comunicación.

El plan de Loki estaba por dar el tiro de gracia con la abdicación, le sirvió ser un ratón de biblioteca para descubrir que la existencia del Consejo era en cierta forma ilegal, tal y como estaba compuesto, así que junto a la abdicación decidieron hacer válida la ley que dio vida al Consejo, obligando a que sea formado tal y como se demanda y no como lo han conformado todos esos viejos Alphas.

Y el día llegó, Loki y Thor se sentaron frente a las cámaras y, tomados de las manos se dirigieron al pueblo de Dinamarca.

 _─Buenas noches a todos─ inició Thor con seriedad ─sabemos que es extraño que nos dirijamos a ustedes de forma directa, sin embargo, creímos necesario dar la cara ante las noticias que daremos._

 _─Buenas noches─ esta vez Loki tomó la palabra ─es necesario abordar dos temas sumamente importantes para nosotros, así con aquel que es de mayor interés para todos. El Consejo, como se le conoce, está dotado de poder para imponer ciertas normas y reglas que, en base a lo que dicta la ley 114 del año 1742, donde se le da vida al Consejo, se estable que su único deber es el de mediar sobre asuntos de importancia, al ser un ente mediador, no puede dictar qué se debe o no hacer, ni ser dotado de poder social, político y moral en ningún momento─ algunos murmullos resonaron en la sala donde llevaban a cabo la conferencia ─además, en ningún momento se hace mención que el Consejo debe ser conformado por Alphas, de forma literal, el inciso b nos dice: 'Los miembros del consejo serán aquellos pertenecientes a las familias de linaje antiguo que por interés deseen conformarlo o, en su defecto, de no tener voluntarios, serán las cabezas de familia quienes tomen un sitio en él'. Esto significa que, en la actualidad, siendo mayoría numérica Omegas y Betas como cabeza de familias de linaje antiguo, son ellos quienes deben ocupar los lugares en el Consejo._

El silencio reinó por unos segundos a medida que todos procesaban lo que aquello significaba ¿Echarían a los Alphas del Consejo? ¿Esa era la nueva política, quitar todo poder de los Alphas y poner a la cabeza a Betas y Omegas? ¿Acaso no estarían vedando el derecho de los Alphas?

 _─Significa─ retomó la palabra Loki ─que El Consejo debe ser integrado por quien corresponde, debido a que su forma de operar hasta el día de hoy ha incumplido en más de una ocasión su finalidad… Creemos que el Consejo puede ser una organización que aporte en las diferentes problemáticas de todos los ciudadanos, sin embargo, tal y como se encuentra en este momento, no podemos confiar en que actúe de forma imparcial, por lo que, cumpliendo con lo que marca la ley 114, se cumplirá con lo establecido._

Korg decidió dar un espacio para preguntas de la prensa, Thor y Loki estaban preparados para responder todo, al menos en este asunto, el otro tema esperaría unos minutos más y, esa sería la bomba que terminaría de explotar la noche.

 _─¿Todos los Alphas serán echados del Consejo?─ preguntó alguien creando tensión en el ambiente._

 _─No─ contestó Thor ─Quiero que entiendan que no se trata de echar a unos y traer a otros, algunos de los Alphas que conforman El Consejo seguirán con sus puestos, aquellos que deberán dejarlo serán aquellos que han ocupado un lugar que no les corresponde, vedando el derecho a participar a Betas y Omegas que siendo cabeza de familia y queriendo cumplir con la ley, fueron desplazados por el hecho de no ser Alphas, tendremos lo que siempre debió ser, una organización que represente a todos, Alphas, Betas y Omegas._

 _─¿Por qué hacer cumplir la ley en este momento y no antes?─ otra pregunta más._

 _─Como se sabe, hay una propuesta de ley analizándose en el Parlamento, en la creación de la propuesta y tras una investigación de aquellas leyes injustas en contra de Betas y Omegas, descubrimos el mal manejo de los protocolos de conformación del Consejo, así que, vimos lógico hacer cumplir la ley en beneficio de todos._

Otras preguntas surgieron y con paciencia Loki y Thor respondieron, tras un momento en que todos guardaron silencio, Loki tomó la mano de su esposo con nerviosismo, ahora no parecía tan buena idea el abdicar ¿y si el pueblo no se los perdonaba?

 _─Queremos anunciar que─ Thor decidió hablar, notaba el nerviosismo en su esposo, cuando lo planearon creyeron que sería mucho más fácil, pero fueron criados para deberse a su gente, ahora parecía que irían contra su naturaleza y, prueba de ello fue que los ojos de Loki, por un segundo me mostraron felinos, afortunadamente en ese momento se hallaba con la cabeza gacha, por lo que nadie lo notó, debían soportar la presión ─hemos decidido abdicar._

Ahora sí que la sala de conferencias de volvió un caos, el mismo Korg tuvo que disimular su sorpresa, él no sabía del todo lo que planeaban. Los reporteros pedían la palabra, lanzaban preguntas, los observaban confundidos, y en ellos se podía leer la ofensa y la duda ¿Por qué le hacían esto a un pueblo que los amaba tanto?

 _─Tranquilos, queremos explicar qué nos ha llevado a tomar esta decisión─ dijo Thor cuando Korg logró traer el silencio de vuelta ─Nuestro matrimonio contiene una cláusula que nos obliga a dar un heredero antes de que el primer año de nuestro matrimonio se cumpla, de lo contrario será anulado._

Esta vez el silencio era sepulcral, parecía incluso que nadie respiraba, aquella era una confesión muy fuerte, porque La Familia Real jamás hablaba de estos temas tan abiertamente y dando la cara, frente a todo el país.

 _─No queremos separarnos, sabemos que podríamos simplemente dejar que todo transcurra y casarnos nuevamente pero, no se sentiría igual─ habló Loki suave, atrayendo toda la atención ─este año aprendimos tanto el uno del otro, vivimos aventuras y momentos hermosos… si dejamos que nuestro matrimonio sea anulado, nos quedaremos con que, no peleamos por lo nuestro._

 _─Abdicamos bajo la ley 561 de 1845, que permitió a mis antepasados un lapso de tres meses prudenciales para meditar sus decisiones sobre abandonar el Trono, en nuestro caso, el abdicar anularía por completo la cláusula que nos obliga a disolver nuestro matrimonio… queremos hijos, pero nuestro matrimonio aún es joven, forzarnos a ser padres cuando no sentimos estar listos para ese gran compromiso, sería un error─ a medida que Thor hablaba acercaba a Loki hacia él, buscando protegerlo de lo físico y lo intangible._

 _─Quizás parezca una decisión ilógica, pero ¿acaso tiene lógica el amor?─ habló Loki viendo a Thor con una sonrisa dulce ─no los abandonamos, pedimos su comprensión, haremos todo lo posible por seguir trabajando en los diferentes proyectos que hemos iniciado, en tres meses volveremos si así nos lo permiten, para prepararnos y asumir en dos años el Trono._

 _─Esperamos que nos entiendan…_

 _─Quiero agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de ser su Príncipe en estos meses, estoy profundamente agradecido por recibirme con los brazos abiertos, por eso no podía solo irme sin dar la cara, gracias por todo, espero que nos encontremos nuevamente─ finalizó Loki._

Las preguntas se alzaron, pero Korg no permitió ninguna, Loki y Thor se retiraron bajo el flash de cámaras que llevarían esas imágenes a las portadas de periódicos y publicaciones, por fin lo hicieron, abdicaron.

Frigga y Odin los esperaban en una sala privada, ellos vieron toda la conferencia desde la TV del lugar, los tiempos cambiaban, Loki y Thor eran el rostro de un cambio, ahora esperaban que el pueblo los entendiera, que los dejase volver y los ame con el mismo gusto con que lo hizo antes, cuando se anunció el compromiso o cuando se celebró la boda.

─Lo hicimos─ dijo alguno de los Príncipes con la voz plana, no sabía exactamente qué esperar, los días siguientes al anuncio sería crítico, la prensa analizaría cada uno de sus motivos, hablarían de lo bueno y lo malo sobre ellos… se enfrentarían a un panorama incierto, pero, estarían juntos.

Los Reyes se limitaron a abrazarlos y desear que todo marche bien, así, agotados por todo, volvieron a casa dejándose caer sobre la cama, quizás el estrés, quizás la incertidumbre, quizás el amor, lo que fuese provocó que orejas y cola aparecieran en ambos, solo un par de ocasiones se vieron con su forma felina, siempre en el sexo, pero ahora, cuando estaban claros sus sentimientos, cuando decidieron amarse sin miedos, saltar al vacío de la mano del otro y confiar en que juntos lograrían todo lo que se propongan…

─Te veo─ murmuró Thor enlazando su cola con la de su esposo ─siempre estamos apurados, ya sabes, pero ahora te veo… eres lo más hermoso que existe, más hermoso que cualquier Trono o Corona, tú eres mi joya más preciada.

Loki sonrió, se acercó a Thor ofreciendo su cuello, se cree que la mordida debe darse cuando se tiene sexo, para que la unión sea fuerte, sin embargo, existe otra forma, con la cola y orejas visibles, expuestos ante su pareja, en clara señal de confianza, si Thor lo hacía, si lo mordía, no existiría vuelta atrás, la marcha se haría imposible de romper, uniría sus líneas de vida, significaba que, al morir incluso lo harían al mismo tiempo, era un todo o nada definitivo.

Thor no dudó, amaba a Loki, desde que lo conoció no concibió la vida sin él, ellos debían estar juntos.

Entonces pasó su lengua por ese punto tan íntimo de Loki, aquel que besó en tantas ocasiones, ese que irradiaba el aroma natural de su esposo, ese que lo volvía loco, ese que era capaz de hacer que alucine y al mismo tiempo se sienta tan centrado en lo que hace, Loki representaba lo salvaje y lo racional, una dualidad perfecta de la que solo quería más y más.

Dejó un beso suave antes de hincar los dientes en la piel, tan profundo como le fue posible, y así, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, sus líneas de vida ahora transcurrirían de la mano, por siempre, para siempre, estarían juntos.


	17. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Thor y Loki reinarían en Dinamarca, ese día serían coronados como Rey y Reina, el tiempo de retiro para Frigga y Odin llegó, los Reyes planeaban pasar su tiempo sin las presiones de gobernar, además, comprendían que ellos no eran los indicados para tomar el mando en un mundo que apenas comprendían, el cambio era constante. Los Príncipes parecían conocer y moverse mejor en ese mar de incertidumbre que movía todo, así que decidieron apartarse.

Las cosas marchaban mejor para Omegas y Betas, aunque aún tenían trabajo qué hacer, el cambio en el Consejo ayudó a que en otras tantas organizaciones decidieran sacar la basura, además de que el Parlamento no tuvo otra que aprobar la ley que se propuso para dejar sin efecto aquellas injustas para cualquiera que no sea Alpha.

Después de abdicar, Thor y Loki se fugaron para renovar votos en una ceremonia muy discreta en Islandia, tomaron un tiempo para ellos, pasar tiempo con la familia y ayudar un poco con la locura que se había vuelto el Palacio con el anuncio del embarazo de Sif, para Hela significó perder la cabeza, ahora era mucho más letal si se trataba de proteger a su familia, así que un poco de compañía de Loki a Sif relajó solo un poco a su hermana.

Para su fortuna, el pueblo danés entendió sus razones para abdicar, aunque tenían detractores comandados por los Alphas que fueron echados del Consejo, viendo como Omegas y Betas tomaban lo que consideraban "su lugar", su imagen no se vio tan afectada, así que, tras cumplirse los tres meses, volvieron a la Familia Real como los herederos a la Corona.

Desde la conferencia de prensa apenas si se dejaron ver, fue por eso que, al volver todos querían saber que fue de ellos, así que Loki lo solucionó publicando que, ahora estaban más unidos que antes, aludiendo a la marca, dejando en claro que llegó para quedarse. Y en los siguientes dos años, disfrutaron de su matrimonio sin hacer caso a las presiones sobre el tema del heredero, sin embargo, en los últimos meses decidieron que estaban listos, querían hacerlo, así que, una semana antes, cuando Loki hizo un recuento de sus malestares mañaneros llamaron al doctor para que le hiciera una prueba de embarazo, así fue como confirmaron que por fin esperaban a su primer hijo.

Ese día, en la coronación, tras ser impuestos con las coronas y llevados hasta el trono que ocuparían, Thor tomó un momento para arrodillarse ante su esposo y reina, con solemnidad y ante la mirada expectante de todos, besó el vientre de Loki anunciando así la noticia del embarazo.

Les esperarían muchas aventuras más, gobernar, su primer hijo, ayudar a Fandral a conseguir una cita y no morir en soltería… aventuras que enfrentarían una a una, con la certeza de que, siempre que estén juntos podrán con todo y más, tendrán días buenos y malos pero, lo único importante es el amor que comparten y que transmitirán a sus hijos, y a su pueblo, gobernando como Reyes justos y sabios.


	18. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos**

¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

A todos aquellos que han seguido la historia pacientemente.

A quienes han comentado y me dieron fuerza para terminarla.

A quienes me animaron cuando entré en un momento de bloqueo.

Y, especialmente a "mis tres gatos" esas personas que siempre están pendientes de cualquier material que subo, fanfic, edición, fragmento, o publicación random de Facebook.

¡Miles de gracias! Esto es para y por ustedes.

Como lo prometí, traeré un nuevo fanfic con la temática de los fragmentos que publiqué en Facebook, estaré anunciando cuando en mi página cuándo lo publique.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
